Sanctuary's Stories saison II
by Thaouka
Summary: La suite de Sanctuary's Stories
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^ Bon anniversaire à toi P'tite Naj' ! Drabble spécialement pour toi !

Scrat's Story ( Milo x Shaka).

Aujourd'hui, la malicieux Milo a eu envie d'embêter quelqu'un juste pour le fun. Tout en réfléchissant sur sa futur victime il imaginait des scénarios quand il croisa Shaka. Et là, Milo se dit qu'il avait trouvé sa victime. Son plan, très simple : piquer la gameboy de Shaka pour ne lui la rendre que le soir, sauf si Shaka le trouve avant. La reste de la journée fut pour Milo une bonne partie de rigolade, beaucoup moins pour Shaka qui lui, la passa à chercher sa gameboy. Ce fut l'occasion pour Milo d'affubler Shaka d'un drôle de sobriquet : Scrat ( l'écureuil de l'âge de glace). N'empêche que cette journée permit à Shaka de magnifiquement porter son nouveau surnom, surtout quand il retrouva sa gameboy. Il avait la même expression que Scrat quand il retrouve sa noisette.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	2. Iznogoud

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^ Spécial 14 Juillet ! Vive la France ! Mais pas la politique...

Iznogoud ou le politiquement correct ( Shion x Saga).

- Bon, dit Shion. On va faire ça, ça et ça prochainement en politique. Il faut s'assurer de la prospérité du Sanctuaire...

- Shion !

- Oui Saga ?

- Tu es corrompu !

- Moi ? Mais non enfin !

- Si, tu penses politique comme les grands pourris de ce monde !

- Tu veux devenir Grand Pope à la place du Grand Pope ?

- Non, je ne suis pas Iznogoud. Je voudrais juste que le Grand Pope fasse de la politique propre !

- Ça, ça ne risque pas d'arriver !

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	3. Envie de Changement d'idée

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^ Bon anniversaire P'tite Naj'! Spéciale dédicace pour toi^^

Besoin de changement d'idée ( Mû x Kiki).

- Kiki, rugit Mû. Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait !

- Euh... répondit Kiki en prenant un air contrit.

- Mais encore.

- Ben, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées depuis que Lithos a rompu...

- Et...

- Et... j'avais envie de faire de la barbe à papa...

- Ça se voit, murmura Mû.

- En effet, tous les murs de la cuisine de la maison du Bélier étaient couvert de barbe à papa.

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy^^

Home Sweet Home ( Saga x Kanon).

À cause de la longue absence de Kanon et de Saga, le temple des Gémaux est resté longtemps inoccupé. Et ses occupants ( si on peut le dire) sont des nostalgiques, et ils sont revenus chez eux. Et en déposants leur valises, Saga s'aperçut que quelque chose clochait. Quand Kanon s'exclama :

- Oh mon Dieu... le ménage n'a pas été fait depuis qu'on est parti il y a 14 ans !

Home Sweet Home ! Bienvenue chez vous les Gémeaux!

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	5. Ménage

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Ménage ( Saga x Kanon).

- Rhaaaaaa, s'énerva Kanon.

- Ne t'énerves pas sinon je te jartes d'ici.

- Hé t'as pas la droit, frangin ! C'est le temple des Gémaux.

- Certes, mais moi, j'en suis le premier locataire et toi, le second. Donc si je veux te virer, je te vire !

- Maieuh !

- Pas de « mais » Kanon. Tu prends ce chiffon et tu m'aides à faire le ménage. Répartition des tâches.

- Saga, t'es pas marrant !

- Et alors ?

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	6. Douleur

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Douleur ( Saga x Kanon).

- Aïe !

- Allez Saga, fait pas ta vierge effarouchée, dit Kanon en riant.

- C'est pas drôle Kanon et tu le sais.

- Bah, pour une fois que c'est toi et pas moi.

- Kanon !

- Pfff, c'est pas moi qui suis tombé à plat ventre sur le porc-épic que Ceshire a ramené. Shaka va devoir faire abstinence !

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	7. Leçon

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Leçon ( MDM x Kiki).

- Masque de Mort, pourquoi on doit apprendre l'histoire ?

- Pour se connaître et connaître l'autre Kiki, répondit machinalement Masque de Mort. Ça sert aussi à ne pas répéter les conneries qu'on a fait ou se souvenir des braves qui se sont battus pour nos droits.

- Ah, et où t'as appris ça ?

- Quand j'étais gosse.

- Tu l'a appliqué ?

- Non, pas avant d'être avec Mû. Avant j'étais une andouille. Parce que je réfléchissais pas et je connaissais rien. Si tu apprends tu es plus respectueux.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	8. Tout ce qui est petit est mignon

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Tout ce qui est petit est mignon ( Shion x Dokho).

- J'en ai marre Shion.

- Mais oui, mais oui mon amour.

- Tu ne vois pas mon problème.

- C'est quoi ton problème Dokho ?

- Mon problème ! Mais je suis petit Dokho. Je suis le plus petit des Golds ! Je fais 1,70m.

- Oh, arrêtes, tu sais que tout ce qui est petit est mignon. Tu veux que je te le fasse prouver ce soir sous me couette ?

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	9. Immobilisme

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Immobilisme ( Mû x MDM).

- Masque de Mort arrêtes ! Tu me donnes le tournis.

- J'y peux rien Mû, maugréa Masque de Mort. Je n'en peux plus, ça me stresse. Mais je suis coincé.je ne trouve pas de solution à mon problème.

- Quand on a un problème, inutile de s'inquiéter on trouve une solution. Quand il n'y en a pas, s'inquiéter est inutile, car les choses n'avanceront pas. C'est un proverbe de chez moi, dit doctement Mû. Au fait quel est ton problème ?

- J'hésite à mettre soit uen sauce tomate au basilic ou soit une sauce bolognaise pour les spaghettis de ce soir.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	10. Shining dragon

Enjoy.^^

Shining dragon ( Aphrodite x Camus x Dokho x Milo).

Camus a toujours été fier de la culture française. Et il n'hésite pas à le clamer haut et fort. Ce qui commence à faire grincer des dents, surtout son voisin Aphrodite. Celui-ci a donc voulu se venger. Il a cherché une culture plus ancienne que celle de la France et qui elle aussi rayonne. Et il a trouvé la culture chinoise. Il est allé trouver Dokho pour mettre en plan sa vengeance. Et c'est ainsi que quelques jours plus tard, Camus fut réveillé brutalement par le cris d'émerveillement de Milo. Après être revenu de sa stupeur, Camus demanda la raison de cet émerveillement de la part de Milo et Milo répondit, surprit qu'il avait de tatouer des épaules à la raie des fesses un sublime dragon chinois doré rayonnant entourés des idéogrammes suivant : Löng et Shen qui donne dieu dragon. Camus rougit et devant l'émerveillement de son amant, se dit qu'il devait exister autre chose que l'universalité de la culture franco-française. Il se dit en son fort intérieur qu'il faut remercier Aphrodite ( il en est sûr, c'est lui) de cette punition qui n'en est pas une ( pour lui maintenant). C'est décidé, il ne sera plus le petit rat de bibliothèque français, mais le grand dragon universel qui rayonne dans le monde.

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	11. Empire

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Empire ( Saga x Shaka).

Il y a bien longtemps, Saga aurait tout fait pour avoir le monde à ses pieds. C'est ce qu'il a pu avoir en étant Grand Pope à la place du Grand Pope. Il a quasiment eu la Terre à ses pieds. Un véritable empire. Auparavant, il a été très satisfait de ça, la puissance, la gloire, la reconnaissance, la vénération, la jouissance d'être le maître du monde... mais ça, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Il n'en veut plus. Il se dit qu'il ne voudrait pas échanger cet ancien rêve avec sa situation actuelle. C'est à dire en train de partager une gaufre au sucre avec Shaka, tout en lorgnant sur la porte de sa chambre en vue de futures papouilles avec l'Indien. Pour Saga, c'est le bonheur et il ne voudrait pour rien au monde échanger ça contre un empire.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	12. Zénitude

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Zénitude ( Aldébaran x Shaka).

- Dis Aldé, demanda Shaka. Comment fais tu pour rester aussi calme sans méditer.

- Et bien, c'est simple, répondit l'intéressé. Je vais dans les champs d'oliviers et je m'allonge dans l'herbe et je pense au bonheur et à Aphrodite. Pour moi c'est radical. Si tu veux, tu peux essayer.

- Euh... oui... peut être, répondit Shaka en rougissant délicatement. Il n'avait vraiment pas réellement l'habitude de penser continuellement à Saga.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	13. Erreur

**Disclaimer: rien est** **à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Erreur ( Kanon x Poséidon x Sorrento).

- Kanon ! Rugit Poséidon. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Sorrento vient de me dire que tu as encore fait une connerie.

Et Sorrento ne peut qu'approuver les dires du dieu marin d'un hochement de tête. Tandis que Kanon essayait de se faire tout petit.

- Alors, j'attends, reprit Poséidon en colère. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Euh, voilà, tenta Kanon. J'essayai une nouvelle attaque... quand ça a dégénéré...

- Oui, effectivement, le coupa Poséidon d'une voie glaciale. Tu as fait fondre une bonne partie de la banquise et fait élever le niveau des océans. Athéna a cru que je complotais contre elle.

- Désolé, dit Kanon d'une toute petite voix. Je ne referais plus une telle erreur.

- J'y compte bien, grinça Poséidon.

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	14. Fruits de mer

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Fruits de mer ( Saga x Kanon).

Saga a toujours un peu d'appréhension quand son frère Kanon fait la cuisine. Car Kanon ne sait cuisiner que les fruits de mer et les crustacés* ( normal pour un ex-marina). Et comme toujours, Kanon en fait trop, mais déteste qu'il en reste dans les plats. En général, Saga laisse le soin à Rhadamenthe de finir les plats concoctés par son jumeau. Sauf que cette fois, Rhadamenthe n'étaot pas là et Saga a du finir les plats tout seul pour faire plaisir à Kanon.

Chose qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire, songea t-il, en partageant son repas avec les toilettes. Il ne supporte vraiment pas les fruits de mer.

*euh... on ne parle pas de Masque de Mort.

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	15. Froid

**disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Froid ( Camus x Milo).

- Brr, il fait trop froid, gémit Milo. Je ne pourrais pas tenir. Je grelotte déjà.

- Milo, calmes toi, murmura Camus.

- Maieuh, j'ai trop froid, répliqua Milo.

- Ben va sous la couette, tu auras plus chaud, l'informa Camus.

- Oui, mais pas sans toi, murmura Milo.

- Ah, Milo, ne fais pas l'enfant, dit Camus en augmentant le ton. Si tu as froid va te réchauffer.

- C'est pas juste, marmonna Milo.

- La Sibérie n'est jamais juste, dit Camus doctement.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	16. On fait quoi?

**Dsiclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

On fait quoi ? ( Milo x Kiki x Lithos).

- Bon, on fait quoi ? Demanda Kiki à Milo.

- Euh..., répondit Milo. Pour l'instant je ne sais pas.

- Mais, c'est pourtant toi le leader, fit remarquer Lithos.

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, gémit Lithos.

Et les deux jeunes se mirent à râler. Mais Milo n'était pas habituer à être leader, et maintenant qu'il l'était il s'en mordait les doigts. Ah, si seulement Camus était là, il serait capable de les faire sortir de ce trou au Cap Sounion.

« Avoir le lead est vraiment déstabilisant » songea Milo.

En espérant que cela vous plaise. ^^


	17. Fêtes

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Fêtes ( Saints).

L'été, c'est la période de rêve. Car on y fait la fête. Et durant ces fêtes, les Golds peuvent se (re)séduire les uns les autres. Ainsi Aldébaran enseigne diverses danses brésiliennes à Aphrodite. Milo essaye d'entrainer Camus sur la piste de danse. Kanon et Rhadamenthe enchainent les slows torrides. Quand à Masque de Mort, il essaye d'enseigner l'art du slow à Mû. D'autres Golds essayent de se rapprocher encore plus tel Aiolia et Marine ou encore Saga et Shaka. Et d'autres s'emmerdent car ils sont tout seul comme Kiki ou encore Tatsumi. Franchement, pour Kiki, une fête, ça sert à rien ( il ne peut pas jouer à la console) et surtout Saga lui pique Shaka ( il n'a même pas accès au console se désole Kiki). Car toutes les consoles de jeu du Sanctuaire sont la propriété exclusive de Shaka.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	18. Plage privée

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Plage privée ( Saints).

C'est l'été au Sanctuaire, la seule période où une hypothétique bataille du Sanctuaire n'aura jamais lieu. À cette époque les maisons des Chevaliers d'or sont vide. Où sont ils passés ? Même Athéna et le Grand Pope ne sont pas là. Le Sanctuaire paraît vide. En cherchant bien, on s'aperçoit qu'une partie du Sanctuaire est bondée. Il s'agit de la plage à côté du Cap Sounion. Et oui, l'été, c'est la période des vacances par excellence. Il n'est pas rare de voir un Scorpion surexcite, trainer un Verseau récalcitrant pour une séance de bronzage intégrale. On y voit un Lion et un Sagittaire jouer au beach volley. On peut aussi voir un vieux Grand Pope se faire chauffer les vieux os. Mais le plus grand phénomène, c'est de voir Athéna se promener en bikini sur la plage. Et Masque de Mort ne s'en prive pas pour la reluquer discrètement. Finalement, avoir une plage privée, c'est vraiment le chic pour toutes sortes d'activités estivales.

En espérant que cela vous a plu.^^


	19. Culture générale

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Culture générale ( Golds x Ceshire).

Camus, grand intello devant l'éternel, a prit Ceshire en grippe. En lui disant qu'il n'avait pas une bonne culture générale. Et la polémique a enflée quand Aiolia a soutenu Ceshire. Au point d'en arriver à un conflit quasi ouvert. Ce sont Athéna, Poséidon et Hadès qui ont tranché en disant que tous le monde avait une bonne culture générale, même Milo . Cela a mit fin à la polémique.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	20. Force

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Force ( Milo x Kiki x Ceshire).

Camus n'aime pas forcement Ceshire. Mais Milo l'adore. C'est venu du fait que ces deux là vouent un quasi culte à la série Star Wars. Et ce sont des gros fan de Dark Vador. De ce fait imitant Dark Vador, ils font tourner en bourrique pas mal de monde. Mais parfois ça se retourne contre euc. Car kiki, en bon disciple d'Obiwan, les attaques. Parce que selon lui, les méchants ça va au tapis !

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	21. Grèce Antique

Enjoy.^^

Grèce Antique ( Kiki).

Le Sanctuaire existe depuis l'Antiquité. On le remarque bien grâce aux maisons des Golds qui sont quasiment en ruine, et encore plus pour d'autre bâtiments. Le Sanctuaire a donc un patrimoine important. Et quand Kiki, après son entrainement, s'ennuie, il s'amuse à jouer les guides touristiques quand des étrangers vont au Sanctuaire, comme Hadès et ses Spectres ou encore Poséidon et ses Marinas.

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	22. Géographie grecque

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Géographie grecque ( Saints).

Pour les Grecs, le monde entier est grec. Car il commence en Grèce et qu'il s'est étendu au monde entier. Voyons, les Romains ne sont que des Grecs qui ont mal tournés ! On grandit et on vit au Sanctuaire ( Grèce). Quand on est en mer, on est en Grèce ( Sanctuaire de Poséidon). Quand on regarde vers le ciel, on est en Grèce ( l'Olympe). Et même quand on est mort, on est en Grèce. Car oui, les Enfers sont le domaine d'Hadès. Hadès étant un dieu grec, les Enfers sont grecques. Le monde entier est donc grec.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	23. Histoire

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Histoire ( Milo x Camus).

L'Histoire est très présente au Sanctuaire. Le Sanctuaire a une longue histoire et en est très fier. Tout au long de son histoire, les Grands Popes ont mis en avant cette histoire typiquement grecque. Certains Saints parmi les Golds ( pas forcement Grecs) vont s'y intéresser et voire la promouvoir. C'est la cas de Camus du Verseau qui est Français. Mais ce concept est très subjectif, en effet, pour Milo, l'histoire, c'est toujours la moment présent. C'est à dire qu'elle ne remonte pas plus loin que son dernier repas.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	24. Italie

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Italie ( MDM x Shina).

- Arrêtes Masque de Mort ! Tu es ennuyant !

- Mais pourquoi Shina ?

- Ok, écoutes, on est tous les deux Italiens, ça je ne peux pas le nier ! Que tu viennes me voir pour un soucis, soit. Cela peut se concevoir, surtout pour des questions culinaires. Mais franchement, que tu viennes me voir pour me demander ce qui est le mieux entre la pizza et les pâtes pour Mû, c'est stupide ! Tu n'as cas lui demander directement !

- Mais Shina, si je te pose la question, c'est que je ne peux pas la lui poser ! Ça doit rester secret, c'est une surprise pour son anniversaire.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	25. Roses

Enjoy.^^

Roses ( Aphrodite).

Au Sanctuaire, toutes les maisons d'or ont des particularités. En particulier, la maison des Poissons à cause des roses. On a des roses partout. Et les roses ont tellement envahies la maison qu'il faut beaucoup de temps pour trouver le propriétaire des lieux. Il est vrai qu'avec autant de roses, Aphrodite, le chevalier d'or des Poissons doit s'en occuper sans cesse. Et donc les autres le prennent souvent pour une rose azure au milieu d'une mer de roses rouges, noires et blanches. Car Aphrodite, en plus d'être le chevalier des Poissons est aussi une rose à part entière de part sa beauté et ses piques assassines qui sont autant d'épines pour ses adversaires.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	26. Arènes

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy^^

Arènes ( Saints).

- Allez Ikki, on sait que tu peux battre Shaka !

- Shaka, te laisses pas faire, met le au tapis !

- Dites, c'est pas fini votre boucan, il est deux heures du matin, y en a qui aimerais dormir ici !

- Enfin Shion, laisse Shaka et Ikki finir leur partie de Tekken !

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	27. Coeur de glace

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Cœur de glace ( Kiki x?).

Les sentiments pour un chevalier, ça ne se dévoila pas, sauf peut être en présence d'Athéna. Être froid avec un cœur sans sentiments et un chouilla de compassion comme le veux la déesse Athéna. C'est ce qu'il faut. Parce qu'il ne faut pas fondre devant la chaleur des autres. Rester stoïque à toute épreuve et toute douleur. Rester de marbre, fort derrière les défenses construites. Enfin, c'est qu'aurait pu enseigner de manière muette un esquimau chocolat/menthe glacée tremblant devant le regard affamé de Kiki.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	28. Passion

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Passion ( Aphrodite x Kiki).

Kiki au début ne connaissait pas beaucoup Aphrodite. À cause de la distance entre la maison du Bélier et la maison des Poissons. Et ils ont appris à se connaître, lorsque Aphrodite a demandé réparation pour des roses que Kiki aurait chipées. Kiki est devenu apprenti jardinier. Les premiers temps ont été dur pour Kiki. Il a souffert devant le « sadisme » d'Aphrodite. Mais au final, Kiki s'est adapté et a fini par moins souffrir. Et il a pu se reposer le soir. Ça lui permit de savoir qu'en dehors des séances de papouilles avec Aldébaran, Aphrodite joue au jeux vidéos. Et Kiki a observé Aphrodite jouant à …. Final Fantasy. Depuis Aphrodite et Kiki se sont trouvé une passion commune : Final Fantasy.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	29. Massage

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Massage ( Mû x MDM)

Depuis que Masque de Mort est avec Mû, son humeur s'est grandement améliorée. Les autres Golds se sont toujours demandé pourquoi. La première chose que Masque de Mort a aimé chez Mû, c'est que Mû est un expert en massage. Et de ce fait, il a le droit a un massage de dos intégral par soir et ce gratuitement ! Alors Masque de Mort en est ravi, il peut faire de grandes économies ainsi.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	30. Politique

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Politique ( Shion x Golds x Rhadamenthe).

Ce soir là, après un diner collectif du Grand Pope, des Golds et de leurs amants Rhadamenthe eu l'idée « brillante » ( totalement stupide selon Shion), d'amener la politique à table. Sous prétexte que si on est dans une démocratie, tout le monde peut parler politique. Et Shion fut rapidement prit de migraine, surtout quand Rhadamenthe et Camus se disputèrent sur le système monarchique et le système républicain. Mais au final, Milo mit tout le monde d'accord en disant que son système politique préféré, c'était l'anarchie parce qu'on pouvait faire ce que l'on voulait. Ce qui fit taire tout le monde en plus de les faire blêmir. À partir de cette soirée, Shion en est sûr, jamais il ne nommeras Milo Grand Pope. Ça tournerait au carnage dans tous les sens du terme.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	31. Exotisme

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Exotisme ( Aphrodite x Aldébaran).

Aphrodite ne se serait jamais attendu à tomber amoureux. L'amour c'est de l'exotisme. Un exotisme mystérieux, pareil à Aldébaran. Aldébaran, un chevalier qu'Aphrodite ne connaissait que de loin, mais dont la peau caramel appelait à l'exotisme. Finalement, Aldébaran, c'est comme l'amour c'est exotique. De ce fait, Aphrodite ne regrette pas d'être tombé amoureux.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	32. Tentation

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**  
Enjoy.^^

Tentation, fichue tentation ( Aphrodite ).

Tentation. Un mot qui énerve Aphrodite. Et encore plus depuis la sortie du phénomène Twilight. Twilight, c'est de la guimauve pour Aphrodite. De ce fait, le mot tentation est devenu un mot « guimauve ». De quoi vomir pour Aphrodite. Mais trêve de mièvrerie, pour Aphrodite, LA tentation est toujours là. Et pour expliquer cette tentation il faudrait prendre Bella. Mais pas une Belle bavant sur Edward, mais sur Jacob.

Fichue tentation, pensa Aphrodite en s'empourprant. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par LUI. Aldébaran du Taureau d'Or ( plastique G). son Jacob de la tentation. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux du timide taureau ? Hein ? Lui, Aphrodite, qui avait un 0 absolu en relation humaine.

Fiche tentation !

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	33. Crossover

**Disclaimer: rien eszt à moi T**

Enjoy^^.

Crossover ( Milo x Ceshire).

L'amitié entre Milo et Cshire est née de leur amour pour les contes et les récits fantastiques. Les œuvres de Jules Vernes pour Ceshire ( pour son exotisme), et celles d'Andrzej Sapkwoski, de Naomi Novak et le manga Magi d'Ohtaka Shinobu ( pour leur imaginaire) pour Milo. Et les deux comparses s'amusent à partir de ça pour faire des crossovers. Car rien ne les amusent plus par exemple de réunir sur un morceau de plage le dragon Téméraire, le roi Sindbad, le capitaine Némo et le sorceleur Géralt de Riv, pour les faire discuter de la meilleure manière de dilapider la fortune du capitaine Némo en un temps record.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	34. Mère Grand

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Mère-Grand ( Saorie x Shun x Jun x Tasha*).

Une grande et bonne nouvelle vient d'arriver au Sanctuaire ( avec beaucoup de retard). Shun et jun ont eu un enfant ( ils ont fait plus vite que Marine et Aiolia, les petits coquins!). Un bambin très beau ( le portrait de son père), appelé Tasha. Saorie se réjouit d'avance, elle pourra enfin jouer à la poupée avec … une poupée vivante ( Tasha en l'occurrence). Toute joyeuse à cette idée, elle se rendit au RDV fixé par Shion, en fredonnant le thème de Candy. Lorqu'elle arriva, elle dit bonjour aux parents et dit à Tasha :

- Bonjour Tasha, viens dire bonjour à Tatie Saorie.

- Non, tu n'es pas Tatie Saorie, répliqua Tasha. Tu es Mère-Grand Saorie.

À 26 ans, ce genre de déclaration vous donne envie de vous suicider. Surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi superficielle que Saorie.

Tasha de Tasha Godspell, le héros du manhwa Witch Hunter. À lire, c'est monstrueux.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	35. Vernes

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Vernes ou écrivains en herbe ( Saints x Ceshire).

Durant les vacances d'été, il y a toujours une permanence de Saints. En général, pendant cette permanence, les Saints s'ennuient et on tendance à faire des bêtises. Surtout si c'est au tour de Camus, Milo, Shura et Ceshire. Alors, pour ça, Shion a décidé de leur faire faire une activité. Le thème : faire un pastiche des romans de Jules Vernes. Ceshire et Shura connaissaient bien ses œuvres, Camus sachant bien écrire et Milo ayant une imagination débordante, cela ne pouvait que réussir. Le résultat fut prometteur, puisqu'il raconte les aventures du Français Michel Ferry ( cousin inventé du ministre de l'instruction publique Jules Ferry – à qui on doit l'école gratuite et obligatoire), qui après s'être perdu dans le Pacifique, redécouvre la Polynésie française avant d'arriver à Tahiti.

Au retour des Saints., le pastiche eu un très grand succès. Preuve qu'à eux quatre, Camus, shura, Ceshire et Milo sont de très bon écrivains en herbe. Et Milo a enfin trouvé la reconnaissance qu'il cherchait auprès des autres.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	36. Langues pas si morte que ça

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Langue pas si morte que ça. ( MDM x Kiki x Shion).

Kiki était ébahi. Que faire ? Garder le secret jusqu'à la tombe ou le rapporter à Shion. La situation était tout bonnement extraordinaire. Même encore plus extraordinaire que si Shion nommait Milo Grand Pope. Finalement, il couru prévenir Shion. En apprenant ce que Kiki avait vu et entendu, Shion sprinta jusqu'à la maison du Bélier. Là, il ne put qu'approuver ce que Kiki lui avait dit. C'est à dire un Masque de Mort parlant le latin, mais un latin pur ( pas comme celui parlé au Vatican). Et Shion posa la question à Masque de Mort pour savoir où il avait apprit un tel latin. Masque de Mort répondit simplement qu'il l'avait apprise dans sa « famille d'accueil »... uniquement composée de fantômes romains restés à Pompéi.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	37. Anarchistes

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Anarchistes ( Ceshire x Aiolia x Kanon x Saorie x Ikki).

La plus grande partie des chevaliers d'Athéna ne font pas la distinction entre Athéna et sa réincarnation Saorie. Et cette dernière s'en délecte car elle peut agir en tyran quand bon lui semble. Mais voilà, il y a une ombre sur ce tableau idyllique. C'est un petit groupe que l'on pourrait qualifier d'anarchiste regroupe Ikki, Ceshire, Aiolia, Ikki et Kanon. Ce groupe obéit très bien à Athéna, mais pas Saorie. Ils font les rebelles et Saorie les déteste vraiment beaucoup.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	38. Chaton

**Disclamier: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Chaton ( MDM).

En se levant ce matin dans son temple, Masque de Mort était de mauvaise humeur. De très mauvaise humeur ( Mû était en mission). Il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il entendit des miaulement aigus et déchirants. Masque de Mort alla ouvrir, de mauvaise grâce. Et il tomba sur une petite boule de poils de chaton miaulant à fendre l'âme, parce qu'il avait faim et qu'il avait été abandonné. Masque de Mort ne sut que trop faire, mais rougit ( le chaton lui rappelait la fragilité de Mû). Il était vraiment mignon. Masque de Mort ramassa le chaton et lui donna le nom de Praesepe ( amas d'étoile dans la constellation du Cancer). Fondre devant une mini boule de poils témoignait de son humanisation. Mais sa réputation allait en prendre un sacré coup.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	39. Dessin

Enjoy.^^

Dessin ( Shura x Ceshire).

Shura a toujours été quelqu'un de solitaire. Les autres Golds ne le connaissent pas trop et Ceshire en profite un maximum. Car si les autres savaient que Shura dessine comme un dieu, Ceshire en serait très jaloux. Il ne pourrait plus être l'attention n°1 de Shura. Alors il fait tout son possible pour stimuler un maximum l'imagination de Shura et de toutes les manières possibles.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	40. La caverne d'Alibaba

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

La caverne d'Alibaba ( Mû x MDM).

Masque de Mort a toujours été fasciné par l'atelier de réparation de Mû. Il a beaucoup réfléchit, et c'est dit qu'il pourrait se lancer dans un métier manuel, mais qui demande de réfléchir. Et il est devenu, en plus d'être Saint, restaurateur et antiquaire pour tout le Sanctuaire. Si bien que la maison du Cancer est devenue plus attractive. La caverne d'Alibaba.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	41. Treasure hunt

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Treasure Hunt ( Kiki x MDM).

Suite de la Caverne d'Alibaba.

En tant qu'antiquaire, Masque de Mort fait parfois la chasse au trésor. Et son plus fidèles apprenti est Kiki qui lui rapporte tout et n'importe quoi. Et parfois, il ramène de véritables trésors. Et ils comparent ce qu'ils ont trouvé. C'est là la véritable atmosphère de la chasse au trésor. Là Masque de Mort peut se permettre, l'espace d'un instant, d'être encore un enfant.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	42. Carnaval

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Carnaval ( Aldébaran x Kagaho).

Vraiment quelle plaie cette idée. Sous prétexte de faire venir les Divines, ils ont voulu faire un carnaval avec pour thème l'Égypte Antique. C'est ce qu'on a demandé à Aldébaran et Kagaho. Et ils ont dû collaborer... ensemble et ils y sont allés à reculons. En effet, comment faire pour coordiner la culture brésilienne et la culture des Pharaons ? Et Aldébaran et Kagaho ont finit par terminer de se râler dessus, car ils avaient du pain sur la planche.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	43. Dissident

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Dissident ( Milo x Ceshire).

- Non, nous ne le ferons pas, décida Ceshire.

- Et Milo ne peut qu'approuver.

- C'est vrai, franchement, qu'est ce que ça nous apporte, reprit Milo.

- Ben pas grand chose, soupira Ceshire.

- Et puis nous ne sommes pas des moutons, s'insurgea Milo.

- Tout à fait, approuva Ceshire. Tout ça pour dire que nous refusons de participer à cette foutue réunion. On préfère faire la récolte d'olive, c'est plus marrant.

- Ouais, s'écria Milo tout enthousiaste.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	44. Injustice

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Injustice. ( Aphrodite x Shaka).

Là, c'était le pompon ! Non mais vraiment ! Aphrodite ne décolère pas. Shion ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. En plus pour un oubli involontaire. C'était vraiment injuste. Shaka en avait fait lui aussi. Et de manière volontaire en plus ! Surtout ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi lui est puni et pas Shaka. C'est vraiment pas juste, pourquoi Shion lui a confisqué ses Final Fantasy et pourquoi Shaka lui a encore ses jeux et sa console. Juste pour un foutu oubli ! C'est vraiment pas juste !

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	45. Holiday on Ice

**Disclaimer: rien est ****à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Holiday. on Ice. ( Camus x Milo).

Ces vacances d'hiver, Camus a emmené Milo en Sibérie, là où il a entrainé Hyoga. C'est un endroit prit dans les glaces. Si bien que l'on peut marcher dessus ou bien même faire du patin à glace. C'est en faisant cette activité, un matin, que Milo vit arriver Camus paniqué.

- Milo, qu'est ce que tu fiches, dit Camus. Tu m'a collé une de ces peurs en disparaissant ainsi.

- Désolé, répondit Milo penaud. Mais je voulais te faire une surprise en te faisant un mini Holiday on Ice.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	46. Les maths

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Les maths... c'est la vie ( Mû x Kiki).

- Mais enfin maître, s'insurgea Kiki. Pourquoi apprendre les maths ?

- Parce que ça sert au combat... ou encore participer à la rénovation du temple du Bélier.

- Pourquoi la rénovation du temple demanda Kiki.

- Hé bé, je ne suis pas un pigeon, répondit tranquillement Mû. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais tout payer.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	47. Syndrome de Peter PAn

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Syndrome de Peter Pan. ( Milo x MDM).

C'est la nuit au Sanctuaire. Tout le monde dort ou presque pas. La lune éclaire deux silhouettes de chevaliers. C'est Milo et Masque de Mort qui ne sont pas couchés. Ils discutent à bâton rompu, notamment sur des sujets marrant tout en se charriant, bière à la main. Ce sont de grands enfants qui refusent de grandir. Et ils aimeraient être Peter Pan pour rester à jamais des enfants.

En espérant que cela vous plaise. ^^


	48. Terrorisme

**Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient. TT**

Enjoy.^^

Terrorisme ( Aphrodite x Kiki x Ceshire).

Trois silhouettes se dirigèrent vers le Temple de la Balance pour préparer quelque chose. Tout en sachant que Shion devait y venir plus tard. Ces trois silhouettes sont Aphrodite, Kiki et Ceshire. Ils affichent un sourire mi-malicieux, mi-machiavélique. Et ils s'introduisirent pour faire leur mauvaise action. Et plusieurs heures après, les trois lascars étaient mort de rire en entendant la colère de Shion qui venait de se faire arroser par des bombes à eau.

En espérant que cela vous plaise. ^^


	49. Twist of fate

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Twist of fate ( Misty x Aioros).

Quel choc ! Misty n'en revenait pas. C'est l'un des jours les plus choquant de sa vie, mais aussi le plus beau. En se levant, Misty n'aurait jamais cru possible ce qui allait lui arriver dans la journée. Ce qui lui est arrivé, c'est ça : il est tombé sur Aioros. Dans tous les sens du terme. Et le choc de cette rencontre a été le « baiser » malencontreux qu'ils ont échangé. Et depuis, Misty repasse cet épisode dans sa tête, en se demandant quelle stratégie mettre en place pour faire tomber le Sagittaire dans ses filets. Car oui, pour la première fois de sa vie, Misty est amoureux.

En espérant que cela vous plaise;^^


	50. Amis Ennemis

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Amis ? Ennemis ? ( Divines x?).

Ils étaient venu au Sanctuaire. Tatsumi leur avait dit que les méchants Golds ( meuh nan) retenaient la Princesse Saorie contre son grès. Et désireux d'être reconnu à leur juste valeur, ils s'étaient rués au Sanctuaire, pour aller botter les fesses de cet odieux Grand Pope. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison du Bélier plein d'ardeur au combat. Avant de réaliser au fur et à mesure que les maisons étaient vides. Mais où étaient donc les Golds ? Alors qu'ils arrivèrent dans la maison des Poissons, ils furent mis à terre par une série de coup de poing extrêmement puissant.

- Mais Seiya, soit pas vache, dit Shun. Ce sont nos amis.

- C'est vrai, approuva Shiryu.

- Oui, mais ce sont peut être nos alliés en tant normal, mais plus là. Ils veulent notre déesse, alors ce sont nos ennemis, dit Seiya dans sa kamui. Heureusement que Kiki nous a prévenu.

Tout s'expliquait maintenant. Kiki les détestait eux les chevaliers d'acier.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	51. Problème de

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Problème de ( Shaka x Kiki).

Une partie des dialogues est de RDA.

Shaka soupira. Pourquoi cela existait-il ? Parce que ce truc ne servait à rien. Et en plus, il fallait perdre du temps. Shaka s'énerva mais continua. Il était bien obligé de continuer. Et selon son estimation, il en avait pour un sacré paquet d'heure. Parce que la maison de la Vierge était immense. Ce truc comme le disais Shaka était très résistant et pouvait être mortel. Bouddah, ce truc est une horreur. Shaka n'arriverais pas à s'en débarrassé, surtout que c'est complétement envahissant. Shaka se leva pour aller en discuter de son problème avec Shura, quand Kiki arriva. Il fit un constat des lieux et dit de manière sentencieuse :

**- Excuse la poussière, elle ne sert à rien.  
**

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	52. Indochine

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Indochine ( Milo x Camus).

- Camus ! Camus !, s'écria Milo. Tu sais qu'Indochine était super ?

- Oui, Milo, j'aime beaucoup l'Indochine.

- On pourrait aller le voir?

- Pourquoi pas.

- Ok, tu t'en occupe ?

- Pas de soucis.

Deux semaines plus tard, Milo se demandait se qu'il foutait en pleine jungle vietnamienne. Hormis pour faire un remake de Rambo, Milo ne voyait pas quoi faire. Indécis, il réfléchit avant de poser la question suivante à Camus.

- Dis, qu'est ce que le groupe Indochine peut faire ici?

- Groupe ?, dit Camus en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'y en a pas pourquoi ?

- Mais si, râle Milo. Et puis qu'est ce qu'on fiche au Vietnam ?

- Ben, on est dans l'ex Indochine française.

* * *

-En espérant vous avoir plu.^^


	53. Tel est prit qui croyait prendre

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Tel est prit qui croyait prendre ( Milo x Camus).

Le camping ! Pour Milo, c'est les vacances de rêves. Dormir quasi sous les étoiles, quel rêve ! Surtout de jouer avec les sacs de couchage ! Milo en pouffait d'avance. Car c'était marrant de faire ça. Mais le plus marrant serait de voir Camus se tortiller tel un asticot géant pour sortir de son sac de couchage. La soirée se passa très bien. Milo eu un mal de chien à s'endormir et se tortilla dans tous les sens. Il fut réveillé par le fou rire de Camus. Et essaya de sortir du sac de couchage en se tortillant comme un asticot. Il rougit en pensant et en constatant qu'il était prit dans son propre piège. Hé oui Milo, tel est prit qui croyait prendre.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^

Demain two shot spécial Rhada x Kanon.^^


	54. Pris en flagrant déli

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Pris en flagrant délit ( Kanon x Rhada x Sorrento).

Kanon était joyeux, très joyeux. Il avait enfin trouvé LE cadeau pour son chéri. À savoir deux semaines de vacances loin de Pandore. Il arriva et entre sans toquer.

- Rhada, commença Kanon.

Sa phrase se perdit dans sa gorge en voyant ce qu'il vit. Cela lui brisa le cœur. Il venait de voir Rhadamenthe et Sorrento, tous les deux plus que chaud dans une position compromettante. En larmes, Kanon se rua chez Saga. Saga qui réussit à lui tirer les vers du nez, sous les insultes de Shaka ( du style : « quel goujat ») envers Rhadamenthe. Shaka eu aussi la très bonne idée de faire coucher Kanon pour qu'il dorme. De ce fait, cette nuit de consolation se fit dans une très grande expérience pour nos trois protagonistes : une nuit à trois.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^ Pour les défenseur du couple Rhada/Kanon, pas tapez. Ceci n'est que passager, merci.


	55. Pour que tu m'aime encore

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Pour que tu m'aime encore ( Rhada x Kiki x Hadès).

= Suite de Pris en flagrant délit.

Rhadamenthe en était fou. Pourquoi avait-il permis à Sorrento de lui faire des papouilles. À cause de ça, il avait perdu Kanon. Et ne savait pas quoi faire pour le récupérer. Si quelqu'un avait une idée, il était preneur. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était récupérer Kanon, et que ce dernier l'aime encore. Toute aide aussi était bienvene.

- Dis Rhadamenthe, pourquoi tu broie du noir ?, demanda Kiki.

- Rien, j'ai fait une connerie et j'en paie les conséquences.

- Ça ce voit, murmura Hadès.

- Et je sais pas comment faire pour réparer ça.

- King Julian, dit Kiki. Il faut que tu fasse comme King Julian.

What ?!

- Non, pas la réincarnation de mon frère. Le King Julian de Madagascar. Mais tu peux aussi chanter Céline Dion si tu veux.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	56. Indigné coup de gueule

Ceci est un coup de gueule sur un travers récurrent des auteurs de fanfiction. Je ne veux froisser personne. Alors pour ceux qui ne veulent pas lire, je vous prierais de vouloir passer votre chemin. Merci. Pour ceux qui liront, j'espère que cela vous plaira.^^

* * *

Indigné ( Camus x Kiki)

**( Paroles du Chanteur de Daniel Ballavoine modifiées).**

Kiki était en train de s'emmerder tout en se baladant dans le Sanctuaire. Quand il s'arrêta net ! Stupéfait ! Que voyait-il ? Camus devant un ordinateur !

« Mon Dieu, quelle avancée !, pensa Kiki. Je vais aller voir ce qu'il fait. Y a peut être de bonnes rumeurs à répandre. Comme par exemple, Camus qui matte des photos de Milo dans des positions bizarres. »

Kiki entra dans la maison du Verseau pour voir ce que Camus mijotait. Apparemment, celui-ci était en train de taper quelque chose.

- Dis Camus, tu écris quoi ?

- Je modifie mon profil sur un site de fanfiction.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, je me suis aperçu que d'une manière générale, les gens laissent moins de reviews. De fait, certains bons auteurs ne sont pas sûr si leurs histoires conservent un bon degré de qualité.

- Reviews ?

- Commentaires laissés par les lecteurs.

- Ah, et c'est vital d'en laisser ?

- Ben oui, pour qu'ils puissent s'améliorer.

- Ce sont des professionnels ?

- Non,...

- Alors pourquoi, le coupa Kiki. Moi, quand j'estime qu'il ne faut pas le donner, je ne le donne pas. Même si c'est bien ou pas. Sauf si c'est un coup de cœur. J'suis pas critique littéraire moi !

- Ça encourage les auteurs.

- Ben, si il fallait encourager tout le monde... Et puis pourquoi ? Ce ne sont pas des pro, alors pourquoi cherchent-ils à être reconnu ?

- Kiki ! Ce n'est pas juste pour eux !

- Pourquoi ? Ce ne sont pas des pro, alors pourquoi veulent-ils à tout prit être reconnus ?

- Kiki !

- Bah quoi dans la vie, il faut savoir rester humble. C'est papa Masque de Mort qui me l'a dit. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu t'appelles Camus que tu es Albert Camus. Hihi !

- Kiki, reviens ici tout de suite, hurla Camus, rouge de colère.

**- J'me présente, je m'appelle **Camus**. J'voudrais bien réussir ma vie, être aimé,...**

- Kiki !

- Hihi !

* * *

Voilà, c'est juste un petit coup de gueule sur les reviews et les auteurs qui en demandent. Je trouve cela inacceptable. En tant qu'auteur, bien évidemment que je voudrais en avoir des tonnes. C'est toujours super agréable. Mais en tant que lectrice quand je vois certains auteurs quémander des reviews, je trouve ça honteux. Quand on publie, c'est pour faire profiter, par faire ça à la rentabilité nombre de review au chapitre. Même en tant qu'auteur qui ne se fait pas confiance. Je trouve que justement ne pas en demander et en recevoir est bien plus gratifiant. À bon entendant salut.

En espérant ne pas vous avoir froissé et que cela vous aura plu.^^


	57. Joyeux anniversaire

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Joyeux anniversaire ( Rhada x Kanon).

= Suite de Pour que tu m'aime encore.

Rhadamenthe était très fier de lui. Il avait enfin réussi à se faire pardonner par son Kanon. Et pas en suivant les conseils de Kiki. Mais aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Un très grand jour pour Rhadamenthe. On est le 30 mai, soit le jour de l'anniversaire de Kanon. Le seul hic, c'est que Rhadamenthe, encore bouleversé, n'avait pas encore songé à un cadeau. Il été mortifié...

- Rhada, souffla Kanon. Que t'arrives t-il ?

Rhadamenthe jeta un coup d'œil à Kanon, blotti contre lui dans le lit.

- Euh... rien...

- Tu n'as pas de présent, c'est ça ?

- Euh... oui.., répondit Rhadamenthe rouge de honte.

- J'en ai un, si tu veux.

- Lequel est-ce ?

- Passe la journée avec moi et initie moi encore à des sports que l'on peut faire sous la couette.

- Si tu le veux, murmura Rhadamenthe avec espoir.

- Avec cependant une contrainte.

- Qui est ?, voulu savoir Rhadamenthe en palissant.

- De me rappeler d'envoyer un texto à Saga pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

Rhadamenthe sourit de bonheur. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour Kanon, son Gémeaux. Parce que celui-ci venait de lui offrir la rédemption qu'il espérait. Il pensa furtivement à Shaka, espérant que celui-ci fasse passer une journée de rêve à Saga. Car quoiqu'on en dise, les Gemini no Saint sont des trésors. Toutes pensées de Rhadamenthe s'arrêtèrent ici. Il venait de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Kanon.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	58. It's raining men

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

It's rainig men ( Golds x Shina x Kiki x Marine x Athéna)

Kiki s'emmerder à regarder ses aînées s'entrainer dans les arènes. Quand Marine et Shina arrivèrent et s'assirent à côté de lui. Et elles se mirent à mater la belle population de Golds.

- Tu as vu Masque de Mort, les pectos qu'il a...

- Nan, mais regarde le visage super sexy de Saga...

- Le corps de Mû, ouah, sensuel,...

- Et l'air de Kanon, on a l'impression qu'il va nous bouffer dans le premier lit qu'il trouvera...

- Mmf, je préfère la beauté vierge de Shaka...

- Est ce que tu penses que les reins d'Aphrodite peuvent allumer des feux ?...

- Je sais pas, rhaaaaaaaa, regardes la grâce féline d'Aiolia...

- La version plus vieille ( Aioros) est pas mal non plu...

- Mmmm... Milo est bien plus enflammé...

- Cet air donnerais à Camus un air de bel ange...

- Et encore, Shura, il a corps sublime,...

- Mais pas Shion, dit une voie derrière elles. Ni Dokho. Sont sexy peut être, mais trop vieux à mon goût.

Shina et Marine se retournèrent et virent Athéna. Celle-ci devant leur mines ahuries dit :

- Ben quoi, moi aussi, j'ai le droit de mater. Avec ces hommes... mmmm it's rainig men.

Et kiki, dégouté, parti en grommelant contre les femmes.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	59. Crétins

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Crétins ( Camus).

Et voilà, ça recommençait ! Camus ne put s'empêcher de traiter mentalement de crétins Kanon, Rhadamenthe, Milo et Aiolia. Qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient comme boucan. Et tout ça pour un jeu vidéo ! Il ne pourrait pas finir son livre tranquillement. Il retenait Kanon. Qu'est qu'il lui a prit d'offrir ce jeu vidéo stupide à Milo pour son anniversaire ! C'était vraiment crétin. Pour Camus, tout dans ce jeu vidéo lui rappelait une sous-évolution humaine. Comment s'appeler ce jeu d'abord ? Ah oui, c'est ça, les lapins crétins. Camus avait raison, ce jeu est crétinus !

* * *

Je tiens à préciser que si Camus déteste les lapins crétins, moi j'adore ! En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	60. Bwaaaaah

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**  
Enjoy.^^

* * *

Bwaaaaah ( Kiki x Shion).

Les vacances ( ou permissions des Saints) sont une plaie pour Shion. Modernisme apporté par cette cruche d'Athéna. Ce qui signifie que les entrainements et autres devoirs de Saints sont allégés pour leur permettre de se reposer. Pour certains Saints, par exemple Camus, ça marche, parce qu'ils savent s'occuper et s'occuper de manière intellectuelle. Donc ils ne posent pas de soucis. Mais d'autres ne savent pas le faire. Et ils font des andouilleries pendant leur temps libre. Et Shion, malheureusement en est victime. Surtout de la dernière mode du cosplay de lapin blanc ( Kiki) qui se met derrière lui et lui fait peur en criant « Bwaaaaaah ». Pour Shion, c'est un calvaire. Vivement la fin des vacances.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	61. Inquisition

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Inquisition ( Kiki x Milo x Saints).

Tous les Saints sont alignés devant le temple du Grand Pope et tous sont blanc comme des linges. Même les Divines ! Il s'est passé que la réincarnation d'Athéna, la princesse Saorie a été volée de deux malheureux pauvres gâteaux. Et en furie, elle a demandé à l'Inquisition du Sanctuaire de trouver les coupables ! Et cette Inquisition, c'est Milo et Kiki ( pour leur imagination à trouver des tortures marrantes). Mais dans ce cas là, comment les Saints arriveront à prouver que c'est Hypnos et Thanatos les coupables. Surtout au vue de l'enthousiasme particulièrement sadique de Milo.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous a plu.^^


	62. Japan Expo

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy^^

* * *

Japan Expo ( Divines).

Japan Expo. Paris. Seiya et les autres ne s'attendaient pas à en baver autant. Déjà, on les avait prit pour des cosplayeurs, alors que ce n'était pas vrai. Ensuite, Seiya avait piqué sa crise en voyant la réplique de l'armure du Sagittaire. Il pensait que c'était la vraie. Puis ils avaient vu la série sur eux de StateAlchemist*. Et là, ils avaient eu le choix entre rire et aller se suicider ! Bref, malgré le fait que Milo leur aie dit que la Japan Expo, c'était bien ( Camus l'y a emmené), pour Seiya et les autres, ça avaient été un cauchemar. Espérons que Milo n'aie pas l'idée d'encourager Saorie a y aller.

* * *

*De la série abrégée de Saint Seiya. À aller voir c'est chouettus comme dirait son auteur.

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	63. Âme soeur

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Ceci est three shot et qui change un couple. Couple qui sera permanent.^^

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Âme sœur ( Hadès x?).

Après une soirée bien arrosée au Sanctuaire ( après un traité de paix, c'est la mode en ce moment), Hadès se réveilla dans le lit luxueux que Shion lui avait prêté. Avec une gueule de bois immense... et la certitude de na pas être seul dans le lit. Il ferma les yeux un instant et se sentit aussi bien que si il avait été avec Perséphone. Mmmm, qui cela peut il bien être ? Hadès tentait avec difficulté de se souvenir avec qui il avait finit sa nuit. Mais c'était tard dans la soirée et il avait été fortement alcoolisé. Sa nièce le tuerais si c'était un(e) de ses apprenti(e)s ( Hé oui, l'avantage d'être bi, que voulez-vous). Non, finalement, ce n'est pas ça. Beaucoup trop grand. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas si c'était un homme ou une femme. Mmmm, il pencha plus pour une femme. Il ouvre un œil et regarde la corps allongé à côté de lui. Mmmm, ça doit être cela. Puis le corps se retourna.

« Et merde, pensa Hadès. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit LUI ( et non pas ELLE) ! Aldébaran allait le tuer, il avait finit sa nuit avec Aphrodite.

- Euh... bonjour, dit Hadès. Je crois que je vais partir...

- Non, je préfère que vous restiez là, contra Aphrodite.

- Mais le Taureau ?

- Il n'y a plus de Taureau. Il m'a largué pour Shina.

- Ah.

- Dites, vous pouvez me faire oublier ma rupture, comme la dernière fois ?

- Pourquoi pas.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	64. A chaque problème sa solution

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Á chaque problème sa solution ( Hadès x Aphrodite).

= Suite d'âme sœur.

Le problème d'Hadès, le voici et il est simple. Après avoir passé 24 h de rêve avec les Poissons, il aurait aimé que ça dure. Problème, il ne le peut pas. Lui, c'est Hadès, le Dieu des Enfers. Et Aphrodite, un chevalier de sa nièce. Encore, autre problème, le délicat Poisson ne supporterait pas les Enfers. Squatter au Sanctuaire ? Sa nièce lui en voudrait. Ou alors, la solution, rendre tellement raide dingue le Poisson de lui, qu'il supplierait Athéna de faire venir Hadès au Sanctuaire.

« Et voilà, à chaque problème, sa solution, pensa Hadès avec un sourire ».

* * *

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	65. Déclaration

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**  
Enjoy.^^

* * *

Déclaration ( Hadès x Aphrodite)

= Suite de Á chaque problème sa solution.

- Que veux-tu Hadès ? Si c'est pour entamer une relation durable, c'est non ! Aldébaran m'a déjà eu, dit Aphrodite sur un ton acide.

- Attends, dit Hadès. Je n'ai encore rien dis. Et tu ne voudrais pas d'une nouvelle guerre non ?

Aphrodite serra les poings, mais ne dit rien.

- Bien, continua Hadès. Ne m'interromps pas, je déteste cela. Vois-tu, lors du traité de paix – qui tiendra autant que je le voudrais-, j'ai réussi à oublier Perséphone …. grâce à toi. Le problème, vois-tu, c'est que depuis, tu m'a volé mon cœur, et je ne plaisante pas. Mais je ne peux pas te ramener aux Enfers. Ma nièce ferait sauter le traité de paix. Mais vois-tu, je ne peux pas vivre sans mon cœur. Et c'est toi qui l'a. Donc, je vais, maintenant, aller voir Shion, pour faire pression sur lui, afin de régler mon soucis. Ça risque juste de faire un peu tâche, dit Hadès en se dirigeant vers le temple d'Athéna.

- Attends !

- Qu...

- Ça, c'est ma déclaration, dit Aphrodite en l'embrassant.

Et Hadès su qu'il avait gagné. C'est bon d'être un dieu, on obtient tout ce que l'on veut !

* * *

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	66. Mauvaise interprétation

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Les jeux sont aussi passé par là. Two shot.

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Mauvaise interprétation. ( Camus x Milo).

C'était une de ces journées où Camus n'était pas là ( donc en mission forcément). Et Milo ne voulant pas mourir d'ennui, alluma la télé et vit... Camus sur un beau cheval noir au grand galop fendant la foule. Mais Camus ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il jouerais dans un film en tant que chevalier ou messager. Intrigué, Milo se dit qu'il posera la question à Camus à son retour. Deux semaines plus tard, Camus rentra et Milo et se rua pour lui poser la question. Ce à quoi Camus répondit :

- Mais non mon Milo, j'ai juste remplacé un cavalier français aux J.O de Londres dont le cheval est à mon cousin Albert.

- Wouah, t'as ramené une médaille ?

- Oui, l'or en individuel sur le concours complet.

- Cool. Dis, ton cousin a un sacré beau cheval.

- Oui, murmura Camus. C'est un anglo-arabe noir black jet ( cheval noir dont la robe a des reflets bleus) du nom de Stormwind. Mais d'après ce que j'ai ressenti, il n'avait pas l'air heureux,...

- Vite, contactons Poséidon et sauvons Storm ! Où est Kanon ?

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^

* Oui, il fallait faire quelque chose sur les J.O et ça m'est venu en regardant l'équitation.


	67. Nouvelle mascotte

Alors je retire ce que j'ai sorti hier, Aldé revient vers Aphrodite. Vous le saurait dans le prochain épisode où Kiki deviendra une figure importante du sauvetage galactique du Sanctuaire. Non, ce n'est pas un Mary Sue. Merci sur ce Enjoy.^^

* * *

Nouvelle Mascotte ( Golds x Poséidon).

= Suite de Mauvaise interprétation.

Contacté par Milo et Kanon, Poséidon fut ulcérer de constater que un de ses animaux fétiches ( un cheval ), était maltraités. Le dieu courroucé emprunta le cheval pour une durée indéterminée, sans en demander la permission. Il confia le cheval aux Golds ( pas Athéna). Pour qu'il soit protégé et chouchouté. Au début, il eu un peu peur. Mais il fut vite apprivoisé à coup de pommes, sucres et autres câlinoux. À l'unanimité, les Golds déclarèrent Stormwind nouvelle mascotte du Sanctuaire. Ce qui ravi surtout Mû. Parce que le pré de Stormwind était à côté de la maison du Bélier. Et Mû quand il s'ennuie va voir Stormwind pour le chouchouter. Il faudra qu'il demande à Camus de lui apprendre à monter... et oublier la jalousie de Masque de Mort. Stormwind est juste un ami, mais pas le remplacement futur de son amant.

* * *

En espérant vous avoir plu.^^


	68. Amour aveugle

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Amour aveugle ( Kiki x Shina x Aldébaran).

Kiki ne comprend pas Aldébaran. Pourquoi Aldébaran avait quitté Aphrodite ( qui était le mieux pour Kiki) pour Shina ( une cruche selon Kiki). Shina comparé à Aphrodite, pour Kiki, c'est une horreur. Kiki a la désagréable impression que Shina est comme Saorie. Nunuche, despotique, chiante au possible, pas intelligente, pot du glu, et surtout très jalouse. En gros, tous les défauts que le Poisson n'a pas. Kiki fulmine parce qu'Aldébaran, apparemment ne voit rien. Beurk ! Kiki préférait Aldébaran quand il était avec Aphrodite. In n'avait qu'à réfléchir à une solution pour les remettre ensemble.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	69. Kiki sauveur du monde

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Kiki, sauveur du monde, mais n'est pas Mary Sue ( Kiki x Aldébaran x Aphrodite).

= Suite de Amour aveugle.

Il fallait le reconnaître, quand Kiki avait un plan en tête, il savait l'exécuter aussi bien que Napoléon Bonaparte lui même. On murmure déjà qu'il sera le successeur de Shion. Et quand on en fait les frais, ça fait mal, très mal. En l'occurrence Shina a dû s'en rendre compte à ses dépens. Car Kiki, le machiavélique Kiki, a réussi à faire rompre Shina et Aldébaran, mais en faisant porter le chapeau à Shina. Ça, c'était une excellente nouvelle, Kiki détestait Shina. Première partie du plan de faite. La seconde fut un peu plus dure. Mais grâce aux conseils de Kanon, Kiki réussi à faire fuir Hadès, et donc le faire rompre avec Aphrodite. Bien sûr en faisant tout porter sur Athéna, tout en préservant le traité de paix, au grand soulagement de Shion. Troisième partie du plan : réunir Aldébaran et Aphrodite lors d'une soirée pizza/ Final Fantasy, pour qu'ils pansent leurs blessures de cœur ensemble. Troisième partie du plan réussie pour Kiki le soir même. Il jouait à Final Fantasy tout en finissant une pizza made in Masque de Mort. Et en écoutant le chant de deux amoureux qui se redécouvre. Quatrième partie du plan : pousser l'une des deux parties à faire visiter son pays à l'autre. Mais entre la Suède et le Brésil, y a pas photos, le Brésil, c'est mieux, il ne reste plus qu'à convaincre Aldébaran d'emmener Aphrodite visiter le Brésil.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	70. Rainforest

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**  
Enjoy.^^

* * *

Rainforest ( Aldébaran x Aphrodite).

= Suite de Kiki sauveur du monde.

Brésil. Pour Aphrodite, c'est surtout Rio de Janeiro, carnaval et paillettes. Mais Aldébaran, sur les conseils de Kiki, a voulu lui montrer un autre Brésil. Et c'est autre Brésil, c'est la vaste zone de l'Amazonie. Et Aphrodite a été stupéfait. Lui qui était habitué à un désert de glace avec un hiver très rude, c'est retrouvé au beau milieu d'une profusion du végétal. En plein été perpétuel. Et les précipitations ne sont pas de la neige, mais de la pluie équatoriale bien chaude. Et après avoir connu cette pluie, Aphrodite s'est prit à l'aimer. Car elle calme et elle apaise. Et puis la pluie transporte les odeurs de la forêt. Surtout que la pluie tombe sur cette forêt luxuriante, et lui rappelle cette chanson « sasi sasi to aro aro, o angi si no boroi amu... » ( Sweet Lullaby / Deep Forest).

* * *

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	71. On est les meilleurs

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**  
Enjoy.^^

* * *

On est les meilleurs ( Golds).

Les Golds n'aimaient pas les nouveautés apportés par Athéna... sauf la télé qui est arrivée juste avant les J.O de Londres. Et pendant les deux semaines des J.O, les Golds décrétèrent le Sanctuaire en vacances pour les regarder. Chacun supportant sa nation d'origine. Mais l'impression générale retenue chez les Golds, s'était que les participants étaient tous nul à chier, même le sprinter Bolt. Même un Broze Saint les aurait tous battu les doigts dans le nez. Ils ne comprenait pas pourquoi faire autant de bruit pour des banalités pareilles. Il est donc évident pour les Golds de se dire les meilleurs du monde.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	72. Le ridicule ne tue pas

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Le ridicule ne tue pas ( Shion).

Heureusement que l'humiliation de ne tue pas. Parce que aussi non, Shion serait déjà mort une centaine de fois en trentaine de minutes. Pourquoi Kiki et Milo avait fait ça ! Ils auraient pu penser à autre chose non ? Il aurait mieux fallu qu'on apporte des cercueils pour Pandore et Zélos comme connerie diplomatique. Mais ça ! C'était pas possible. Comment Milo et Kiki avaient pu faire ça. Tout mais pas ça. Toute autre situation aurait été mieux. Par Athéna, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'en passant par Masque de Mort, ils convainquirent le Pape Benoît XVI qu'Athéna était la réincarnation de la Vierge Marie. Mais pourquoi, surtout pourquoi Benoît XVI lui donnait du Saint Joseph. Il ne s'appelle pas Joseph, mais Shion.

* * *

15 août, désolée, j'ai pas pu résister. En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	73. Fléau

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Intolérants de tout poils, passez votre chemin, merci. Enjoy.^^

* * *

Fléau ( Ceshire).

Ceshire ne pait pas de mine, mais grâce à Pandore, le petit métis de la tribu Choktaw ( tribu amérindienne de l'État de la Louisiane/ USA), voleur et mendiant est devenu très instruit. Un destin à la Pail Doumer ( président de la IIIè République française, dont le père était ouvrier sur les chemins de fer). Et grâce à cela, il avait remarqué que toutes les sociétés humaines avaient les mêmes fléaux ( en même temps, avec Athéna, c'est normal). Ces fléaux sont pire que l'alcool et la drogue réunies et frappent tout le monde, sans exception. Ces fléaux sont atroces, dont la palme est détenue par l'ignorance ( la pauvreté intellectuelle). De quoi foutre une très bonne journée en l'air. Ceshire prend Zélos par exemple. Ce type est d'une ignorance crasse, qui fait qu'il n'a aucune ouverture d'esprit ( il dit que les gays, ça doit pas exister), et pas d'éducation du tout. Ceshire a aussi remarqué que Zélos fuit la Bibliothèque de Rune. De plus, il est vulgaire, avec tout le monde. Ceshire en avait plus que marre des gens comme Zélos. Il préférait tenir compagnie à Thanatos ou encore Hypnos. Les deux Canadiens avaient beau être fou à lier, ils étaient préférables à Zélos. Bon, pour l'instant, il s'en foutait royalement, il était en train de lire Michel Strogof  de Jules Vernes dans la Bibliothèque du Sanctuaire. Car oui, le monde est plus beau quand il est instruit car plus tolérant.

* * *

Pour ceux qui ont lu, malgré la mise en garde en haut, les critiques non constructives ne sont pas admises, merci. En espérant vous avoir plu.^^


	74. Greepeace

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Greenpeace ( Kiki x Mû x Shion).

Kiki, Mû et Shion sont de grand soutient pour Greenpeace. Ce sont des Atlantes, ils ont déjà foutu la planète en l'air il y a 10 000 ans et ils ont pas envie de recommencer une deuxième fois. Pour les Atlantes, c'est dangereux, très dangereux. Surtout depuis que les hommes font la course à l'Arctique. Il ne faut surtout pas. Parce que si il n'y a plus de glace, Odin sera moins puissant. In ne pourra plus aider Poséidon à camoufler les installations Atlantes. Quoique ça rendrait le monde plus juste. Le seul problème, c'est que plus aucun Atlante ne sait comment ça marche. Il est clair qu'avoir l'eau et l'électricité gratos et illimité c'est bien. Mais bon, protégeons la nature et les petits oiseaux.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	75. Punition divine

Intolérants de tout poils, veuillez passez votre chemin, merci. Enjoy.^^

* * *

Punition divine ( Shaka x Mû x Kiki x MDM x Saga).

Les vacances. Synonyme de bonheur. Mais l'humanité, tel un corps aux nombreuses parties gangrenées parce qu'on appelle l'intolérance, en avait décidé autrement. Ce virus invisible avait décidé de pourrir la vie de nos Golds en besoin urgent de vacance. Premièrement des hordes de furies s'étaient ruées sur Shaka, Mû, Saga et Masque de Mort pour passer du bon temps. Mais fortement rejetés quand ils dirent qu'ils étaient gay. Mais le pire fût pour Masque de Mort et Mû... à cause de Kiki. Parce que pour ces personnes idiotes, les gays en couple, ça passe limite. Mais un couple gay avec une enfant ( Kiki qui est apprenti, mais bon), ça passe pas. Étouffés par des conventions stupides, nos quatre Golds étaient devenus des parias sur cette plage athénienne sur-bondée avec des gens qui ne respectent rien. Infernal. Mais bizarrement, au bout d'un certain temps, les Golds purent souffler. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux sur la plage. Et ils en profitèrent pour s'amuser comme ils l'entendaient. Effectivement, l'idée de Masque de Mort de faire fuir tout le monde avec des brouilleurs mentaux avait été impec. Car entendre simultanément dans sa tête des Area Krishna ( Mû), la vie de Bouddha en V.O ( Shaka) et l'Odyssée en V.O ( Saga), ça rend fou. Et là les Golds se dirent qu'ils avaient gagné une grande victoire contre ce vice infernal à coupe de punition divine. On ne contrarie pas Bouddha ainsi, tel l'avais décidé Shaka.

* * *

En espérant vous avoir plu.^^ Pour ceux qui auraient continuer de lire alors qu'il y avait la mise en garde en haut, pas de critique non constructive, merci.^^


	76. Sangsue

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**  
Enjoy.^^

* * *

Sangsue ( Athéna x Shion x Dokho).

Shion en avait marre. Shion pleurait dans les bras de Dokho, exténué. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Athéna lui fasse ça. Pégase aurait fait un très bon substitut. Shion en était traumatisé. Plus jamais de ça. Il n'était pas un objet, une chose, un doudou ou autre chose. Il était Shion, un être vivant comme tout le monde. Mais Shion se demandait encore pourquoi, pourquoi Athéna l'avait collé, tel une tique sur le derrière d'un chien.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous a plu.^^


	77. Terreur nocturne

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT.**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Terreur nocturne ( Milo x Camus).

Milo se réveilla en sursaut ! Il venait d'entendre un bruit du style « flapi flapi ». Il en était sûr. L'ennemi était là. Il était sournois, vicieux et surtout ne se voyait pas. Milo sortit du lit et alla prendre une lampe torche pour chasser l'ennemi. Il fallait qu'il le trouve avant que Camus ne se réveille. Il devait régler ça coûte que coûte. De son côté, Camus dormait quand il entendit un cri strident et peu viril. Camus se maudit intérieurement. Il avait encore oublié de chasser les chauves souris de son temple.

* * *

En espérant vous avoir plu.^^


	78. Torture

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Torture ( Saga).

Pourquoi fallait-il que Saga revive l'Enfer qu'il avait vécu quand il était Grand Pope. Il n'en pouvait plus. Cela devenait insupportable. Pourquoi Dokho était venu lui dire avec un grand sourire que Shion était malade, et que Saga, en tant qu'ex Grand Pope, conviendrait comme solution de remplacement géniale. Et depuis Saga morflait. Il aurait dû refuser. Il venait tout simplement de redécouvrir une forme de torture. Ni sanglante, ni physique, ni intellectuelle. Même si cela demandait une feuille et un stylo. Et que cela faisait perdre du temps. Que c'était long. Saga pensait que Shion s'était fait porté pâle pour pouvoir y échapper. Oui, la torture peut aussi être administrative. Saga voulait en finir le plus vite possible. Shaka l'attendait.

* * *

En espérant vous avoir plu.^^


	79. Avenir sombre

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Avenir sombre ( Seiya x Kiki).

- Seiya ! Seiya!

- Oui Kiki ?

- Viens, je vais te prédire l'avenir.

- Avec quoi ?

- Des cartes, commençons veux-tu ?

- O.K.

- Alors, tire les cartes, il en faut 6.

- je peux tirer n'importe quelle carte ?

- Oui.

Et Seiya tira les 6 cartes.

- Hum, difficile, très difficile.

- Pourquoi ?

- L'avenir est sombre. Je vois de l'orage. Des nuages noirs !

- Ah, ok, laisse tomber Kiki. Tes prédiction sont bidons !

- Ah et pourquoi?

- Je sais, Saorie va me tuer. Je viens lui annoncer que Miho est enceinte. Mon avenir est sombre.

* * *

En espérant vous avoir plu.^^


	80. Perte

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Perte ( Milo x Kiki x Aphrodite).

Aphrodite pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il le faisait quand Kiki et Milo arrivèrent ( encore punis par Shion).

- Ben Aphrodite, dit Kiki. Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Si c'est à cause d'Aldé, grogna Milo. Je vais aller le tabasser.

- Non, sanglota Aphrodite. Ce n'est pas ça. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Je ne comprends pas si tu ne m'explique pas pourquoi.

- J'avais trouvé un chaton que j'avais acclimaté à mon temple, raconta aphrodite en pleurant. Une bonne petite boule de poils, avec une bouille trop mimi. Mais hier, le jour de premier mois du chaton, j'ai développé une allergie au poil de chat. Pauvre petite boule de poils. Elle va être perturbée.

- Tu l'a confié à qui ?, demanda Milo.

- À Aiolia.

- Ben alors, Aiolia, c'est le meilleur qui puisse arriver à ton chaton.

- Oui, mais c'était le seul qui me tenait compagnie depuis qu'Aldé est parti en mission. C'est une grande perte. Je me sens si seul, dit Aphrodite en se mouchant.

- C'est bien à cause d'Aldé, finalement, exulta Milo, avec un mauvais sourire. Faisons de la corrida.

* * *

En espérant vous avoir plu.^^


	81. Dérèglement

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Dérèglement saisonnier ( Rhadamenthe).

Rhadamenthe ne comprend pas pourquoi Athéna fait tant confiance aux humains. Ils sont en train de dérégler les saisons.

« Rhalàlàlà, pour protéger la planète, on devrait faire comme le veut Hadès et Poséidon et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. »

Parce que Rhadamenthe commençait à en avoir marre de ce temps déréglé. Et ça se voyait parce que là, il faisait beau, très beau. Il fait chaud, très chaud. Normal, pour un été en Grèce. Ce qui gênait Rhadamenthe, habitué aux étés londoniens pluvieux. Mais là, c'était le pompon. Il faisait super chaud, alors pourquoi au grand pourquoi Kanon était au lit avec un bon gros rhume.

* * *

En espérant vous avoir plu.^^


	82. Résultats

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT.**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Résultats Milo x Kanon x Kiki).

Ce qu'il y a de bien avec les concours loufoques de Kiki, c'est que les points étaient comptés avec rigueur. Et là de la rigueur, il en fallait. Surtout pour départager Milo et Kanon de ce gigantesque concours de hamburger (où aucun des candidats ne prendrait de gramme). Les deux concurrents étaient coude à coude. Il était presque impossible de les départager. Même quand Milo s'effondra, les mains sur le ventre, en disant qu'il avait trop mangé. Même avec ce forfait de Milo, Kiki dû s'y reprendre à trois fois pour compter les points. Ce qui mit Kanon dans une angoisse terrible qui lui fit presque régurgiter. C'était intenable. Mais au final, au bout de cinq minutes, Kiki déclara Kanon vainqueur. Ce dernier exulta avant de sourir à son frère. Frère complètement outré.

* * *

En espérant vous avoir plu.^^


	83. La complainte d'un amoureux

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

La complainte d'un amoureux ( Shaka).

Shaka connaît l'amour. C'est une bénédiction car il illumine la vie. Mais aussi une malédiction, car il peut vous faire aimer d'un amour sans limite plusieurs personnes à la fois. Et c'est le cas de Shaka, depuis sa première coucherie à trois. Il y avait lui, Saga et … Kanon. Kanon qui était venu un soir, le cœur en miette après avoir surprit Rhadamenthe dans une position compromettante avec Sorrento. Du coup Saga avait le réconforter et ils avaient fini tous les trois dans le même lit. Depuis Shaka aimait les deux Gémeaux d'un amour égal sans pouvoir les départager. Il aimait Saga pour sa douceur, son intelligence, sa sensualité, sa volupté. Saga était capable de le calmer et de le motiver. Mais il aimait aussi Kanon pour sa bonne humeur de toujours, son espièglerie, sa luxure. Et entre les deux Shaka n'arrivait pas à choisir, c'est pour cela qu'il s'estimait maudit.

* * *

En espérant vous avoir plu.^^


	84. Heroïc Fantasy

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Heroic Fantasy ( Kanon x Rhada x Saga x Shaka).

Saga n'en revenait pas de vivre une telle expérience. C'était son rêve de gosse. Il était d'autant plus heureux que Shaka y participait aussi. Saga n'en faut plus qu'heureux, surtout en voyant Shaka en position du Bouddha, le sourire aux lèvres et les cheveux au vent. Car oui, il y avait du vent. Surtout à la vitesse à laquelle ils se déplaçaient. Et ce, sans faire le moindre effort. C'était Kanon qui avait eu l'idée, pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir poussé à prendre le pouvoir. Mais seule ombre au tableau : Saorie. Elle n'avait pas voulue accéder à la requête de Kanon. Poséidon et Hadès l'avaient fait eux, pour une durée limitée certes, mais ils l'avaient fait. De ce fait les deux dieux avaient transformé Kanon et Rhadamenthe en leur symbole respectif : le dragon. Et pour le temps de la journée. Emmenant Shaka et Saga pour un vol. saga était heureux comme pas possible. Dire qu'il avait fallu traverser tant d'épreuve pour Saga pour qu'il réalise son rêve d'enfant. Un rêve d'enfant venu en lisant Bilbo le Hobbit de Tolkien. Il avait voulu voir un vrai dragon et si possible, voler avec lui. Il faudra absolument qu'il arrive à convaincre Kanon de recommencer. Le rêve de Saga a toujours été d'être dragonnier.

* * *

En espérant vous avoir plu.^^


	85. Hymne

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Hymne ( Kiki x Milo).

Kiki n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le Sanctuaire n'avait toujours pas d'hymne officiel. Ce n'était absolument pas acceptable ! Inadmissible ! Toutes les nations modernes en avaient un. C'est décidé, avec Milo, il en écrirait un. Mais pour l'instant, il faut trouver le thème. Ça sera pas du tout sur Athéna. Ni sur les Divines. Ce sera surtout sur les Golds. Milo et Kiki en décidèrent ainsi. Bon, ensuite, faire en sorte, que Shion l'approuve. Il faut que cela soit politiquement correct. Chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Vraiment. En plus, il faut que le texte soit beau. Et la musique aussi. Là, pour le coup, Milo fut très déçu. Pas de rock. Quand à Kiki, il a toujours dû freiner les envies délirantes de Milo. Finalement, l'hymne vit le jour. Du nom d'Athéna, il ne raconte que la gloire des Golds.

* * *

En espérant vous avoir plu.^^


	86. Limites

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Limites ( Mû x Shion).

- Aïe, ouïlle, ouïlle, gémit Shion.

Non Shion n'était pas en train d'être torturé, mais d'être soigné d'une vilaine sciatique.

- Arrêtes de te plaindre Shion, dit Mû. C'est bientôt fini. Il suffira de six bon jours de repos et tu n'aura plus rien.

Mû en plus d'être toubib était aussi ostéopathe. Génial quand on avait des problèmes. Là, il fallait l'avouer, Shion avait mal, très mal.

- Tu en as fait trop Shion.

- Je sais bougonna ce dernier.

- Trop de sport de chambre tue le sport de chambre. Dis la à Dokho. Vous n'êtes plus aussi jeune. Apprenez vos limites bon sang.

- Oui, oui, maugréa Shion. Il était dubitatif.

Il voulait recommencer. Cette soirée Kamasutra chinois avait été un vrai plaisir. Mais si c'était pour se recoltiner une sciatique très douloureuse, c'était pas ma peine de le refaire.

* * *

En espérant vous avoir plu.^^


	87. Marchandage

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Marchandage ( Milo x Dokho).

- Non Dokho ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est ignoble !

- Milo, calmes toi ! J'investis... pour le bien de la Grèce... tu comprends ?

- Non, j'veux pas Dokho. Tu pilles le patrimoine grec. C'est pas possible.

- Milo, essaye de comprendre.

- Non, c'est non. J'veux pas.

- Milooo, allez s'il te plaît. J'te jure, j'en prendrais soin.

- Non ! Au grand jamais ! Je ne ferais jamais ça ! Je suis Grec pas Chinois.

- Mais il ne s'agit pas de ça, Milo. La nationalité n'a strictement rien à voir avec cela.

- Si, l'olive est un produit typiquement grec, pas chinois.

- Milooo, gémit Dokho. Tu ne comprends rien.

- Peut-être, mais tu ne me fera pas changer d'avis. Je ne te vendrais pas le domaine d'oliveraie de Delphes. Il est à ma famille. Point.

Dokho ne pu que lever les yeux vers le ciel. Découragé par l'attitude butée de Milo.

* * *

En espérant vous avoir plu.^^


	88. Masterchef

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Masterchef ( Kiki x Golds x Saorie).

Saorie s'ennuyait. Elle s'ennuyait quand son regard croisa Kiki. En plus de regarder la télé. C'était Masterchef. Masterchef + Kiki = idée tordue chez Saorie. Cette idée, c'est un Masterchef particulier. Elle aurait aimé un Masterchef érotique, mais Kiki n'en voulu pas. Il avait voulu préserver son ( sa pseudo) innocence. Saorie a dû changer son projet Masterchef. Plus d'érotisme. Mais elle ne voulait pas d'un Masterchef traditionnel. Elle en a marre de la cuisine grecque à l'huile d'olive et donc trop grasse.. elle voulait quelque chose qui change. Mais Kiki a eu l'idée du tonnerre. Faire un Masterchef sur les Arts Martiaux et les Arts de Combat. Elle s'amusa beaucoup. Mais là où elle fut surprise, c'est avec Kanon ( Rhadamenthe lui avait apprit la savate), Camus ( boxe française), Dokho ( Kung Fu), et ô encore surprise Masque de Mort ( qui connaissaient toutes les techniques des gladiateurs). Tout en matant et en bavant discrètement sur Masque de Mort ( pour ne pas se faire chopper par Mû), elle se dit qu'elle aurait aimé vivre sous l'Empire Romain. Pour Kiki, ce fut une bonne occasion pour apprendre des techniques de combat supplémentaires.

* * *

En espérant vous avoir plu.^^


	89. Illusion

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Illusion ( Milo x Camus).

Milieu de soirée. Camus perdu dans ses pensées, demanda soudain à Milo :

- Milo, tu te souviens de ce qu'on a fait il y a deux ans, en vacance en Bretagne ?

- Mais chéri, on a jamais été en Bretagne.

- Tu en es sûr ?, demanda Camus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ben oui, on les a passé chez Kanon et Saga.

- Je me souviens que tu m'as offert un collier. Mais à chaque fois que je le porte, je pense à la Bretagne.

- Au moment où je te l'ai offert, tu ne lisais pas un truc sur la Bretagne ?

- Maintenant que tu m'en parle, oui, je m'en souviens.

- Ah, tu vois. Je vais te dire mon Camus. Tu as inventé un faux souvenir – ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est Shaka qui m'en a parlé – et ça te pollue la tête. Il faut que tu apprennes à faire la différence entre le réel et le fictif. Il faut que tu saches prendre du recul.

- Comment ?

- En lisant moins, en cogitant moins et en profitant plus de la vie comme elle vient et ne pas t'enfermer dans un truc qui n'existe pas.

* * *

En espérant vous avoir plu.^^


	90. Bagne

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**  
Enjoy.^^

* * *

Bagne ( MDM x Kiki x Milo).

Masque de Mort et Milo n'en revenaient pas. Shion était vraiment devenu impitoyable dans ses punitions. Surtout que la bêtise n'était pas si élevée, comparée à la punition donnée. Milo n'arrêtait pas de râler. Qu'avaient-il fait pour mériter une telle haine, bon d'accord, ils y avaient été un peu trop fort. Lui et Masque de Mort avaient juste un chouilla vandalisé les appartements de Tatsumi. Bon d'accord, un peu beaucoup même. Mais pas au point de mériter ça. D'ailleurs, Masque de Mort était d'accord avec Milo. La punition était trop dure en comparaison avec le méfait accomplit. C'était le bagne comme le disait Camus. En gros, c'était l'Enfer. Mais les deux punis se demandaient encore et toujours où Shion avait-il trouvé la punition. Ça sentait le Kanon à plein nez ça. M'enfin bref, ils étaient entre la maison du Taureau et celle des Gémeaux …. en train de récurer les escaliers …. à la brosse à dent …. sous le regard amusé de Kiki.

* * *

En espérant vous avoir plu.^^


	91. Dis tu m'aime?

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Dis tu m'aimes ? ( Milo x Kiki x Saga x Shaka).

**= Une partie des dialogues est à State Alchemist.**

Shaka était en train de pleurer dans son jardin, sous les Twin Sals. À chaudes larmes. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il en était certain, Saga ne l'aimait que … comme un frère d'armes. Et donc pas de la façon dont Shaka aurait aimé que Saga l'aime. Il l'aime à la folie, plus fort que Bouddha. Il pense que personne n'est au courant de son secret, mais c'est faux. Milo et Kiki sont au courant. Mais ils savent encore une chose que Shaka ne connait pas. Cette chose permet à Milo et à Kiki de prévoir et de même prévenir un miracle. Et justement ce miracle, le voici.

**« Miracle … Miracle … Bon ben miracle »**, pensèrent Milo et Kiki.

Saga venait d'entrer dans le jardin des Twin Sals. Il avait l'air soucieux. Mais son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il vit les larmes de Shaka. Il se rua sur lui et s'agenouilla. N'osant pas la toucher. Comme si Shaka était en porcelaine de Chine. Mais Shaka fit le premier pas et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Saga. Ensuite, ayant peur, il se recula et posa la question fatidique à son vis-à-vis :

- Dis tu m'aimes ?

- Oui, murmura Saga en rougissant.

Shaka sourit et sauta sur Saga, plus heureux que Bouddha atteignant le Nirvana. Tout de suite, la température des jardins augmenta sous les ébats sulfureux des deux amants. Milo était heureux, comme Kiki. Mais sortit une phrase qui reflétait bien l'instant su moment :

**- Pour une fois que je fais quelque chose, tout le monde s'en fout.  
**

* * *

En espérant vous avoir plu.^^


	92. Discorde

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Discorde ( Éris x Golds x Shion x Athéna x Kiki).

Dimanche, fête dominicale. Kiki s'est toujours demandé pourquoi la Sanctuaire le fête, alors que personne n'est chrétien. M'enfin bref, revenons à nos moutons. Tout le monde était là, parce qu'Éris voulait discuter potins avec Athéna. Cette dernière en était ravie. Elle n'avait pas grand monde avec qui faire ça. Les Golds la fuyant pour se genre de chose. Mais Shion et Kiki étaient méfiants. Le dernier grand banquet auquel avait participé Éris, la Guerre de Troie avait été déclenchée. Faudrait pas recommencer à un truc dans le style. Même si une guerre en temps de crise peut arranger certaines choses. Mais là n'est pas la question. Parce que au bout d'un quart d'heure, tout parti en vrille. Éris avait encore frappé. Et méchamment cette fois, divisant tous les couples présents. Cela se termina de façon tragique. La cruche Athéna fut la première à prendre la fuite quand le ton augmenta fortement. Puis tous les couples se crièrent dessus et se séparèrent pour durée indéterminée. Quand tous les couples partirent, Éris partit. Elle ne voulait pas s'ennuyer. Il ne resta plus que Kiki, assis à la grande table, devant un festin à peine entamé. Il venait de récupérer le festin à lui tout seul. Tout en mangeant, il se dit qu'il faudrait remettre tout le monde ensemble, histoire d'avoir encore plus d'avantages.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous a plu.^^


	93. Pas de ça chez moi

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Pas de ça chez moi ( Kiki x MDM).

Ce fut un Kiki en larmes qui déboula sans prévenir dans la maison du Cancer. Il sauta sur Masque de Mort, confortablement installé dans son canapé et qui buvait une bière au goulot. Surpris Masque de Mort faillit lâcher sa bouteille, et la posa tout de suite précautionneusement sur le sol. Dérouté, il ne put que demander à Kiki :

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- C'est Maître Mû, pleura Kiki. Il ne veux plus de moi.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- On s'est disputé pour un truc tout con, et il a dit que je devais prendre mes affaires et partir. Qu'il ne voulait plus de moi !

- Oh là, pourquoi une telle réaction ?

- Parce que j'avais pas rangé l'atelier comme il le voulait. Dis papa Masque de Mort, tu crois que maman Mû veut me remplacer ?

Masque de Mort resta muet devant la question, réfléchit et répondit :

- Ben d'abord, moi, j'ferais jamais ça chez moi. Ensuite, tu es le successeur de Mû, donc tu dois te faire tes propres repères dans la maison du Bélier. Mais tu sais Kiki, moi j'suis pas d'accord avec lui. Alors pour le punir, grève du sexe !

- Ouais, t'as raison, s'exclame Kiki en retrouvant le sourire.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	94. Suisje fou?

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Suis-je fou ? ( Saga x Kanon).

Kanon commençait fortement à douter de son intégrité mentale. Normalement, ce genre de chose arrivait à Saga, pas à lui. Il n'était pas schizo et ne comptait pas le devenir. Mais il sentait que cela arrivait. Ça prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa tête. Si Rhadamenthe était au courant, il partirait. Et ça pour Kanon, c'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Il l'aimait à la folie son juge. Tout ça pour un truc inventé lorsqu'il végétait au Cap Sounion. Pour tuer le temps et oublier qu'il était seul dans la prison à faire l'étoile de mer pour survivre. Et ça avait continué quand il était le Dragon des mers. Faut avouer qu'un tête à tête avec un Dieu muet comme une tombe, aide vraiment à passer le temps. Et lorsqu'il était Gemini no Saint, ça avait continué. Les autres Golds ne s'intéressant pas lui. Alors quand Rhadamenthe avait débarqué dans sa vie, ça avait continué comme une sangsue. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser. Aussi quand Saga arriva, Kanon lui dit :

- Frérot, j'ai l'impression d'être fou.

- Ah bon, comment ?, demanda Saga.

- Ben depuis le Cap Sounion, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur Rhadamenthe, j'étais seul et je me suis bien ennuyé. Alors, je me suis crée un monde imaginaire. Mais du coup, j'ai l'impression d'avoir deux moi.

- Ah ça. Ben moi aussi, j'en avais un. Mon second moi m'avais tellement envahi que j'en suis devenu fou – avec les conséquences que l'on connait – . mais toi, tu n'es pas fou. Écoutes, si tu veux toujours cohabiter avec ton monde imaginaire, dissocie ton second moi de toi. Ça ira mieux. Dans ce cas tu ne deviendra pas fou. Il n'y aura pas de troisième bataille du Sanctuaire et Rhadamenthe sera content. Sur ce un ouzo pour oublier, Kanon ?

* * *

Voila un peu long, en espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	95. Journée de

**Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Journée de … ( Shion).

Et merde ! Pourquoi est ce que cela arraivait à lui. Shion n'y croyait pas. Cela avait pourtant si bien commencé. Surtout quand Dokho l'avait réveillé d'une façon assez sensuel. Mais là, c'était le pompon, plus rien n'allait. Et il commençait à en avoir plus que marre. Il aurait dû rester couché avec Dokho. Il attendait le soir avec impatience. Tout ça parce que Kiki avait planté son P.C. Pas de bol pour Shion. Espérons que ce soir soit mieux sous la couette avec Dokho.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	96. Problème de célibat

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Problème de célibat ( Kiki).

Kiki était heureux, très heureux. Tous les Golds étaient en couple, et ça c'était bien. Cerise sur le gâteaux, Athéna est toujours seule. Mais ombre sur le tableau, lui est célibataire. Et ça, ça casse tout. Kiki, célibataire, impossible comme dirait Tatsumi. Et pourtant, c'était vrai. Kiki se disait que c'était horrible. Entre le manque d'affection et la solitude, la vie peut être un Enfer. Kiki ne sait plus à quel Saint se vouer ( Aphrodite?). Il voulait quelqu'un à aimer. Pour se sentir moins vide, moins seul. Lais rude fut la douche droite, quand Masque de Mort lui dit :

- Tu es encore trop jeune pour avoir quelqu'un dans ta vie.

De quoi vous tuer.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	97. Mauvais

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Mauvais ( Saga x Shaka).

Saga s'escrimait à chercher Shaka depuis deux heures. Introuvable ! Il n'était même pas en train de méditer dans ses endroits préférés – la maison de la Vierge ou sous les Twins Sals – . Saga commença à s'inquiéter et se mit à chercher dans des coins où Shaka n'allait jamais, comme sur la plage par exemple. En longeant la plage, Saga aperçut que Shaka était en train de pleurer. Un casque sur les oreilles. La musique hurlait. En s'approchant, Saga reconnut **Please, forgive me** de **Brian Adams**. Saga eu un sourire tendre et s'approcha de Shaka. Il s'agenouilla devant lui. Lui retira le casque et l'éteignit.

- C'est mauvais ce que tu fais. L'ouïe est très importante tu sais.

- Je sais, renifla Shaka. Mais c'est ma seule protection contre le monde quand il m'agresse.

- Et moi, je sers à rien ?, s'indigna faussement Saga.

- Pardon, c'est une vieille habitude.

- Ah, dis moi plutôt ce qui se passe.

- C'est Athéna, elle m'a dans le collimateur. Parce que je suis plus proche de la Sainteté qu'elle.

- O.k, je vois ….

Et Shaka et Saga continuèrent se discuter, élaborant un plan de vengeance. Avec pour aide un Kiki survolté qui s'était incrusté dans la conversation.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	98. L'argent, le nerf de la guerre

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

L'argent, le nerf de la guerre ( Aldébaran x Aphrodite).

Aphrodite adorait Aldébaran, sauf pour un truc. La gestion de l'argent. Aldébaran, en grand économe adorait faire des économies. Aphrodite, quant à lui, n'aimait ni l'argent, ni l'économie. Il ne pensait pas à la grande valeur des espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes. Il avait donc une très mauvaise gestion de cette chose appelée argent. Il eu plusieurs fois des soucis sur la cagnotte que lui allouait Aldébaran. Au point que celui-ci se fâcha et le traita de dépensier. Aphrodite répliqua qu'il serait garder un compte nickel jusqu'à la fin du mois ( on était au début). Ce qu'il fit, puisqu'il ne paya que l'eau pour lui et ses roses. Ni plus, ni moins. Il restait donc pas mal d'argent sur le compte à la fin du mois. C'est donc un Aldébaran tout content des efforts de son Poisson qui se rendit à la maison de son chéri. Pour le féliciter, car Aldébaran rentrait de mission. Mais il déchanta très vite. La cause : Aphrodite avait perdu 10 kg. Aldébaran se dit que même si l'argent était important, Aphrodite l'était encore plus. Après un interrogatoire du voisin Camus, il s'est avéré qu'Aphrodite pour garder un compte correct, avait rogné sur l'alimentation.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	99. Adieu

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Adieu ( Ceshire x Kiki).

Ceshire n'aurait jamais pensé quitter cet endroit en étant aussi triste. Surtout qu'au départ il ne pouvait pas piffer cet endroit. Mais bon, quand on y vit plus de 200 ans, ça peut vous donner une vie très bien réglée, de super potes ( Pharaon, Myu, …), de super souvenirs ( il revoit encore la tête des trois juges quand Rune l'avait traîné hors de sa bibliothèque. Il avait encore un livre de Montaigne dans les mains.) finalement, en 200 ans, il avait apprit à les aimer ces Enfers. Bon, faut avouer, sans Pandore, ça aurait été 10 000 fois mieux. Mais bon, on ne choisit pas ses supérieurs. Ceshire était nostalgique. C'est pour cette raison que Shura le trouva en larmes, en ouvrant la porte de la maison du Capricorne pour le faire entrer.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaira.^^


	100. Oh my God

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Oh my God ( Saga x ? ).

Saga avait une petite faim. Il se dirigea vers le placard à biscuit. Et oh surprise ! Il ne restait que des boîtes vides. Mais qui avait pu faire une chose pareille ? Réfléchissons, nous sommes dans la maison des Gémeaux. On a donc plusieurs coupables potentiels. D'abord, son jumeau Kanon, goinfre à ses heures perdues. Attendez une minute ! Kanon n'est pas là. Donc ce n'est pas lui le coupable. Il reste encore Kiki, le goinfre du Sanctuaire. Mais cependant, Masque de Mort a emménagé chez Mû. Donc Kiki ne vient plus. Ce n'est pas lui le coupable. Alors qui peut bien être ce mystérieux voleur ? Saga était en train de réfléchir à ce mystérieux voleur quand il tomba sur des miettes de biscuit. Tiens un Petit Poucet est passé par là. Ce Petit Poucet est surement le mystérieux voleur. Suivons les miettes … et Oh my God ! Saga s'attendait à tout … sauf à ça ! Saga fut encore plus choqué quand la coupable se retourna.

- Oups, désolé pour les miettes, mais j'avais trop faim.

Mais là, Saga fut encore plus choqué. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Parce que là, c'était la première fois que Saga voyait Shaka avec des bajoues de hamster et des miettes de biscuit sur tout le visage.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	101. A destin exceptionnel

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Á destin exceptionnel … ( Kiki x Milo x Ceshire).

Milo et Ceshire avaient trouvé dans le bazar de la maison du Verseau, une machine étrange. Comme ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait, ils ont cherché un cobaye pour tester la dite machine. Quand ils eurent trouvé le cobaye potentiel, ils durent des heures durant, négocier à coup de kilos de bonbons le prix du cobaye pour l'expérience. Cobaye qui au demeurant était sceptique et méfiant quand à l'expérience proposée par les rigolos qui l'entourait. L'expérience, Kiki la connaissait. Mais Kiki n'avait pas confiance et en plus des kilos de bonbons volés par-ci, par-là, Kiki demanda une garantie. Un Saint et un Spectre. À Milo et Ceshire de choisir, il n'avait pas de noms particulier en tête. Mais le jour tant attendu par Milo et Ceshire, redouté par Kiki arriva. À l'heure précise, Kiki se retrouve devant la mystérieuse machine à activer. À l'heure pétante, il l'activa … et il ne se passa rien … dans un premier temps, car la machine explosa et il y eu un pouf. À la place du Kiki que tout le monde connaissait, se tenait un Kiki de 20 ans, peau super bronzée, cheveux longs, …. au summum de sa beauté comme dirait Shion. Il se releva dans sa beauté éclatante … vêtu des habits du Grand Pope … sans remarquer le Spectre que Ceshire avait ramené bavait sur lui …. ( à suivre ).

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise et que je ne sois pas trop sadique.^^


	102. Amour exceptionnel

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

… Amour exceptionnel ( ? x Kiki).

= suite de à destin exceptionnel.

Quand Ceshire lui avait demandé d'être son garant pour une expérience apparemment débile, il avait tiré la tronche. Évidemment, hormis les dieux jumeaux, il n'y avait personne d'autre de plus haut gradé que lui, capable de faire ce travail. Et pour sauver la classe des Enfers, il y avait été. Même si il pensait que ça tournerait au canular. Mais il se reprit quand il vit le résultat. C'est à dire, un Kiki super sexy dans son vêtement de Grand Pope. Il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il fasse tomber la chemise de ce jeune Grand Pope, histoire de voir ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Pour pouvoir le consigner dans ses archives pour plus tard, quitte à redemander une rallonge pour sa bibliothèque à Hadès plus tard. Mais il voulait tout savoir de Kiki. À tel point, qu'il l'espionna. Le Spectre, en l'espionnant, se rapprocha, lia connaissance et devint l'ami de Kiki. À tel point qu'à un moment le Spectre réussit à s'éclipser avec Kiki pour une découverte plus intime. Le Spectre su qu'il avait gagné quand il entendit le cris de jouissance de Kiki : « Rune! ».

* * *

En espérant vous avoir plu.^^


	103. Adulescent

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Adulescent * ( Kiki x Shion x Rune).

= suite d'Amour exceptionnel.

Rune n'en croyait pas sa chance de sortir avec un aussi beau gosse, bien sexy. Si il le pouvait, il ferait tout ce que Kiki lui demande de faire. Mais là, il trouvait que ça faisait trop là. Le Balrog avait du mal à le suivre dans ses 400 coups. Tellement, qu'il tenta une approche du côté de Shion. Mais ce fut la douche froide. Pourquoi ô grand pourquoi Shion traitait Kiki de gamin. Pour Rune, Kiki n'est pas un gosse, mais le BEAU gosse qui lui a prit son cœur. Et Rune se mit à vouloir se venger de Shion. Ce qu'il fit avec brio avec Kiki. Au moment où il éclatait gracieusement de rire, blotti de dos contre Kiki, il se rappela qu'il y avait quelque temps, il réprimait cette attitude, celle d'adulte avec un comportement d'adolescent. Mais Rune publia tout ça quand Kiki l'embrassa. Il en oublia même les hurlements de Shion qui ne cessait de les traiter de grand gamins immatures. Et oui, il fallait le dire, Rune était tombé amoureux d'un bad boy, mais il ne voulait pas changer. Il comprenait enfin Rhadamenthe.

* * *

* Si si, le terme existe je vous jure.

En espérant vous avoir plu.^^


	104. Retour à la normale, ou pas

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Retour à la normale … ou pas ( Kiki x Shion x Athéna x Rune x Zeus x Hadès).

= Suite de Adulescent.

Athéna rageait. Déjà un Kiki miniature était déjà difficile à gérer pour elle. Alors un grand Kiki, n'en parlons pas. Elle était totalement folle de rage qu'elle se mit à harceler Shion pour qu'il l'aide à trouver un moyen de faire revenir Kiki à la normale. Shio, pour une fois était d'accord avec Athéna. Kiki lui volait trop la vedette, et il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Alors ils complotèrent. Mais quand Rune apprit cela, il ne fut pas d'accord. Certes Kiki était bruyant, l'accaparait bien plus que sa bibliothèque. Mais Kiki restait Kiki, et lui, Rune l'aimait trop pour ne pas s'opposer à cela. En désespoir de cause, c'est à Hadès qu'il fit appel, au travers de Rhadamenthe et de Ceshire. Hadès, outré fit appel à Zeus via Minos. Les deux dieux déboulèrent au moment où sous le regard désespéré de Rune, Kiki allait redevenir jeune adolescent. Zeus en furie stoppa tout le monde, laissant Rune et Kiki se sauter dans les bras de l'un de l'autre en s'embrassant passionnément. Devant ce revirement de situation, Athéna s'évanouit. Les autres rougirent, sauf Zeus qui s'éclipsa en disant qu'il voulait faire la même chose avec Ganymède.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	105. Professionnalisme à la James Bond

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Professionnalisme à la James Bond. ( Kiki x Shion x Rune x Saints).

Période de rentrée administrative, Septembre. Kiki en tant que co - Grand Pope, doit seconder Shion pour la rentrée. Mais Shion était sceptique, il ne savait pas ce que Kiki allait donner. Bon, Rune était présent, donc la présentation de Kiki ne risquait pas d'être aussi mauvaise que sa première à lui. Et là Shion fut extrêmement ravi et surpris. Kiki avait fait du bon boulot. Sa prestation avait été impec de chez nickel. La preuve, Rune n'avait pas arrêter de baver. Même les Divines avaient été sages. Mon Dieu, Kiki en prime time qui arrive à canaliser Seiya, c'est plus fort que Pandore shampooinant Cerbère. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Kiki avait un professionnalisme à tout épreuve. Digne de James Bond. Si jeune, c'est décoiffant.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	106. Vive la Paperasse

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Vive la paperasse ( Saga x Kiki).

Kiki savait que c'était une chance d'être Grand Pope. Même Rune était fier de lui. Cela conférait d'énormes avantages, même. Comme le droit de gruger officiellement. Pour la cantine par exemple, c'était bonnement plutôt sympathique. Mais si la fonction avait de sacrés avantages, il y avait aussi de sacrés inconvénients. Comme la paperasse. Shion en tant que Grand Pope principal délègue. Et il délègue surtout la paperasse. Avant c'était Saga qui s'en occupait. Mais comme Kiki est co – Grand Pope, Saga ne veut plus le faire. À charge à Kiki de la faire, enfin de l'apprendre. Parce que Kiki est novice en la matière. Et Saga pour une fois a pu être sadique sans se faire taper sur les doigts. Parce que la paperasse en elle – même est sadique. Du fait de sa génitrice administration, elle même sadique à ses heures perdues. Cela promettait d'être très dur pour Kiki. Surtout avec Saga comme mentor. Saga voulait se venger de la torture administrative que Shion lui a infligé. Tant pis si il devait faire un meurtre de Kiki et l'enterrer ensuite.

* * *

En espérant vous avoir plu.^^


	107. Fais pas ci, Fais pas ça

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Fais pas ci, Fais ça ( Saga x Kanon ).

O.k, là Kanon avait un gros problème, un très gros même. Ce problème, c'était son jumeau Saga. Les deux Gémeaux étaient en cohabitation, en coloc' sur la troisième maison des Gémeaux, leur chéri étant parti en mission. Et ce pour deux semaines. Mais là, on en était au deuxième jour et ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'étriper pour des questions d'économie ménagère. Saga étant comme Shura, un maniaque. Et justement Kanon, lui, ne l'était pas. Donc les deux frères se tapaient dessus pour des questions de méthodes de nettoyage et autres entretiens ménagers. Kanon avait malheureusement acquis des méthodes contestables durant 14 ans, aux yeux de Saga. Et Kanon quant à lui, ben c'était Kanon. Saga avait beau lui gueuler dessus, Kanon restait stoïque. Au point que Saga pour le faire bouger, jeta par « omission » l'Ipod que Rhadamenthe avait offert à Kanon. Ce dernier fut furieux pendant quelques heures, avant de bouder devant Wow ( il avait piqué le compte de Kiki). Car il raffolait de la nouvelle forme de voyage du druide ( le cerf), de la nouvelle forme aquatique ' l'épaulard) et de la forme « super chat Simba » comme il aimait à l'appeler ( la forme du roi de la jungle). Saga aura beau gueuler, Kanon a décider de ne pas bouger. Résistance face à l'ennemi, tel il en avait décidé.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	108. On a oublié 1789

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

On a oublié 1789 ( Kiki x Milo x Camus x Shion).

**Une partie de l'histoire est à StateAlchemist.**

Kiki rageait. Pas un seul instant à lui, depuis qu'il est devenu co – Grand Pope. C'était toujours Kiki par ci, Kiki par là. Et ce pendant toute la journée. Il n'avait qu'une demi heure le matin et une le soir. Ni plus, ni moins. Kiki avait l'impression qu'on l'exploitait, surtout Shion. Ça n'allait pas, **il avait des droits, merde !** Et Milo était du même avis. Milo lui avait dit une fois qu'il pensait que le monde avait oublié l'année 1789, l'année de l'invention des Droits de l'Homme. Même que c'était Camis qui le lui avait dit. Un jour, quand Kiki sera Grand Pope, il ferait respecter les Droits de l'Homme à leur juste valeur. Mais bon pas tout de suite. C'est ce qui désespérait Milo, qui lui voulait bien plus de temps libre que ne lui allouait Camus.

* * *

En espérant vous avoir plu.^^


	109. L'Enfer du foyer

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

L'Enfer du foyer ( Shura x Ceshire).

Quand on se lie d'amour pour quelqu'un, on accepte tout, même ses mauvais côtés. Mais parfois, faut pas trop pousser. C'est ce que Ceshire ruminait seul dans la Bibliothèque de Sanctuaire. Blessé dans son cœur par un Shura beaucoup trop maniaque du rangement et de ma propreté. Il était tout le temps à vouloir une maison archi propre. Parce que dixit Shura, il fallait faire comme les anciens. Motif : l'allergie à la poussière de Ceshire. Mais ce dernier trouvait cela trop poussé. Shura trouvait cela justifié. C'était infernal il voulait une maison du Capricorne propre selon lui. Pour Ceshire, c'était de l'impec que voulait Shura. Parce que faire tous les jours le ménage sous prétexte de l'allergie à Ceshire, c'était trop pour ce dernier. Ceshire quand il était aux Enfers, ne faisait le ménage qu'une fois par semaine. Enfin pseudo, car c'est connu, il n'y a pas de poussière aux Enfers.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	110. Bol d'air

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT, sauf Galahad :D**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Bol d'air ( Golds x Marine x Aiolia x Galahad).

Aujourd'hui Aiolia est à la fois triste et heureux. Triste, super triste parce que Marine s'absente une journée avec Galahad ( le prénom est une idée de Camus du nounou survolté Milo ), leur petit bout. Objectif de Marine : faire découvrir à son fils la ville d'Athènes. Mais sans papa Aiolia, parce que maman Marine a dit à papa Aiolia de ne pas rater la réunion des Golds. Mais heureux quand même parce qu'il pourra passer la journée comme il l'entend et pas sous la dictature « made in » Marine. Ça signifiera pour lui, une journée entre potes comme à l'ancienne. Ça lui fera un bon bol d'air, loin des emmerdes de la vie à deux. Et tiens, justement Aldébaran et Aphrodite ont prévu un après midi jeux entre Golds. Il s'éclata toute la journée, mais dû déchanter, quand Marine revint en fin de journée et qu'elle l'obligea à changer la couche de bébé.

* * *

En espérant vous avoir plu.^^


	111. C'est eux ou nous

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

C'est eux ou nous ! ( Saga x Shaka).

- Alors, ce qu'on pourrait faire, ce soir, c'est … Shaka, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Shaka venait de s'évanouir ? Un peu plus tard, Mû vint s'occuper de Shaka et dit à Saga :

- Il faut que le surveilles. Il fait de l'anémie. Ah, au fait, est ce qu'il mange de la viande ?

- Euh … je lui poserais la question.

Un peu plus tard, Shaka se réveilla sous le regard anxieux de Saga.

- Alors, qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?, demanda Saga.

- Rien, je me suis juste senti un peu bizarre, c'est tout.

- Shaka, tu manges assez?

- Oui, enfin selon moi, ajouta Shaka devant le regard noir de Saga.

- Tu manges de la viande ?

- Non, surtout pas, s'offusqua Shaka. Bouddha dit de ne pas manger de viande. À cause de la réincarnation …

- Shaka, arrêtes avec tout ça. Il faut que tu manges de la viande. C'est eux ou nous !

- Mais ça va pas !

- Tu veux y passer avant eux ? Dit Saga en tendant une assiette de charcuterie à Shaka.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaira.^^


	112. Discussion

**Disclaimer: l'histoire, Galahad et Tasha sont à moi :D. Le reste non TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Discussion ( Tasha x Galahad)

Été, après mangé, Sanctuaire. Milo faillit à sa mission de nounou pour faire la sieste. Laissant Tasha et Galahad seuls avec pour unique surveillance, l'armure du Scorpion. Et Tasha, boudeur, voulut se venger. Mais pour cela il fallut mettre Galahad au courant. Ce qu'il fit.

- Bon, cousin, réunion d'urgence. Il faut nous venger de Milo, il nous a lâché.

- Areuh, a ga ga ( Oui tu as raison ).

- Bon, hormis l'armure du Scorpion, je sais par espionnage qu'il adore les biscuits. Il en a plein, tu me suis ?

- Ga ! ( Oui!).

- Bon mon idée, cher cousin, est de déplacer les biscuits et les mettre devant le pif de Mère – Grand pour le goûter. Elle va les manger, et quand Milo s'en apercevra, il voudra se venger d'elle. Et nous, on aura qu'à se plaindre et changer de nounou. Qu'en dis tu cousin ?

- A ga ga ! ( Diabolique ! ).

- Bon on s'y met ?

- Areuh areuh ! ( Je suis partant!).

* * *

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	113. Inhumanité

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Inhumanité. ( Dokho x Shun ).

- Dokho ! Reviens ici tout de suite ou je te jure que je me fais encore passer pour Hadès et je t'envoie pourrir au fond du Tartare, hurla Shun.

- Woh woh woh ! Shun on se calme, Andromède est toujours calme d'habitude. Que se passe t-il pour que le doux Shun soit aussi en colère?

- Ce qu'il se passe, c'est que tu m'as volé mon fils Tasha. Les caméras de surveillance du Sanctuaire t'on pris en flag' !

- Écoutes, murmura Dokho. Tu vois, il me faut un garçon ….

- Non, il n'en est rien !, rugit Shun. Tu me rends Tasha !

- Hé, Tasha est mon assurance vieillesse.

- On s'en fout ! Tu me rends Tasha et pour ton assurance, tu économises des espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes !

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	114. Lost! Les disparus!

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Lost ! Les disparus ! ( Rhada x Kanon).

- Ohé ! Au secours ! Ohé !

- Ça servira à rien Kanon.

- Oui, peut – être, rétorqua aigrement Kanon. Mais moi, j'en ai marre d'être abandonné dans des coins paumés!

- Râles pas Kanon, on est juste paumé en plein Pacific. C'est pas grave, on fera un remake de Robinson, le sexe en plus. C'est tout.

- Rhada, on est pas dans un livre de Jules Vernes !

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	115. Malédiction

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Malédiction ( Saga x Shaka).

Saga hurla de rage. Son armure toute propre venait encore de se faire salir … par des fientes de piafs ( dixit un Gémeaux hors de lui ). à croire qu'il était maudit. Sur ces considérations, Shaka arriva et demanda ce qu'il se passait. Saga en colère, lui raconta le tout. Shaka fut prit d'un immense fou rire. Saga, perplexe, voulut savoir de quoi il en retournait. Shaka lui explique que quand Aiolia venait, il avait droit au même traitement. Saga demande pourquoi. Un problème de karma selon les dires de Shaka. Non, pour Saga, c'était plus une malédiction qu'autre chose. Avant que Shaka ne lui rappelle un peu trop justement d'ailleurs, qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça, il n'était pas si mignon, si gentil. Saga se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter cela.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	116. OVNI

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

O.V.N.I ( ? x Golds x Saorie).

Un énergumène vient d'arriver au Sanctuaire. Il est bizarre, il court dans tous les sens et dit qu'il est en retard. Mû le laissa passer, stoïque. Aldébaran se demande si le visiteur n'était pas fou. Kanon voulut activer le labyrinthe, mais Saga s'y opposa. Masque de Mort faillit commettre un meurtre. Aiolia n'étant pas là, il passa sans encombre. Idem pour Shaka qui méditait ( un bon lecteur MP3 peut parfois arranger les choses). Dokho se demanda qui c'était. Milo essaya de le torturer. Aioros ne le reconnu pas. Shura le prit pour un nuisible et essaya de la réduire en miette à coup d'Excalibur. Camus le chasse parce que l'intrus l'avait dérangé dans sa lecture. Et pour finir Aphrodite lui balança une Bloody Rose au derrière mais rata à cause d'une grosse migraine. Finalement, il arriva devant Saorie.

- Voilà votre collection de thé, Princesse Saorie.

- Merci Tatsumi.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	117. Souris

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Souris ( Kiki x Rune).

Kiki était calmement en train de lire le manga Fairy Tail ( à lire, c'est chouettus), quand il entendit un cri peu viril en provenance de la cuisine. Kiki soupira, abandonna son manga, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Blazé, il vit Rune sur un tabouret, faisant « pshit pshit » de la main et essayant de faire fuir …. une superbe souris grise.

- Chéri, fait sortir cette chose de là, glapit le Balrog.

- Aye, aye.

- Vite !

- Aye sir!

Kiki prit la souris dans sa main et la souris lui monta sur l'avant bras. Kiki gloussa.

- J'l'aime bien, je la garde.

- T'es pas sérieux, glapit un Rune sur le point de tomber en pâmoison.

- Si. Gouzi, gouzi, gazouilla Kiki avant de dire. Tiens, je vais t'appeler Titania, à cause de ta robe grise.

C'est ainsi que Titania la souris grise fut adoptée par Kiki.

* * *

Voilà, petit supplément pour mon retard. En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	118. Fin des privilèges

**Rien est à moi TT.**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Fin des privilèges ( Saorie x Divines).

Saorie trouvait décidément le monde un peu trop injuste récemment. Mais là, c'était le pompon, Seiya, son chien fidèle c'était retourné contre elle, entrainant les Divines. Et le pire, c'est qu'ils avaient déjà frappé, enfermant cette dernière dans un très gros problème. Les Divines ne voyant pas venir les améliorations pour le quotidien tant promises, avaient détourné la fortune de Saorie et ne lui donnait l'équivalent de 500 euros par mois. Exit donc la fortune et bonjour es migraines à répétition comme maintenant. Mais elle était noble, alors, elle y tenait à ses privilèges. Et des manants, tel que ces cinq orphelins sans le sous, n'y avaient pas le droit. Et pourtant … à cause de Shiryu, ils s'étaient grassement servis. Elle avait même entendu dire qu'ils avaient partagé avec les autres Saints. Rhaaaaaa, si seulement, Ikki et Shun n'étaient pas aussi intelligents, si seulement Shiryu n'était une bête en informatique, si Hyoga n'était pas aussi sournois. Si, rhaaaaaaaaa, Seiya ne lui avait pas fait les yeux doux ( pour la mission). Enfin, elle, noble parmi les nobles, se retrouvait sur la paille.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	119. Journée bien remplie

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Journée bien remplie. ( Milo x Camus x Golds).

Milo était surexité. Il avait enfin trouvé un truc pour que Camus arrête de psychoter. L'idée, l'occuper toute la journée. Et il demanda de l'aide aux Golds pour occuper Camus. Il voulait le plus d'aide possible, car il voulait que Camus lise le moins possible. Tout commença avec Shion et Saga. En mode sadique, ils demandèrent à Camus de ranger une partie de la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire sous la surveillance d'un Rune passablement énervé, avec un fouet et sans Kiki. Ensuite Aphrodite le réquisitionna pour ses roses. Pause déjeuné. Puis ensuite, encadrement de l'entrainement des apprentis jusqu'à 20 h. Ensuite le manger, puis douche. Et pour finir quelques pages de lecture. Milo voulant profiter d'un câlin sous la couette, arriva, mais il tomba sur un Camus profondément endormi, épuisé par se journée.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaira.^^


	120. Le problème du port d'armes

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Le problème du port d'armes ( Milo x Dokho).

- Maieuh, c'est injuste ! Pourquoi y a que toi qui a droit à ça !

- Ben parce que je suis le plus raisonnable des Saints.

- Je vais te croire Dokho, grinça Milo. C'est pas juste. Tu es le seul à être cool.

- Euh non, d'autres en n'ont. Andromède par exemple. Mais parmi les Golds, le Sagittaire en a une aussi.

- C'est pas juste, se répéta Milo.

- Certes, reprit Dokho. Mais c'est la seule idée correcte que notre cruche de Déesse a eu. Elle a eu une très bonne idée d'interdire le port d'armes. Même blanches. Sauf à quelques exceptions. Comme moi par exemple.

- C'est pas juste, répéta Dokho.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	121. Révolution

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Révolution ? ( Kiki x Shion).

Kiki farfouillait dans le grenier de la maison du Bélier, quand il trouva un petit carnet, très vieux. Il regarda le carnet et découvrit quelque chose de bizarre. Tous les chevaliers du Bélier étaient Atlantes. Alors pourquoi ce carnet était – il écrit en italien avec plein de croquis bizarres ? Curieux, Kiki prit le carnet et alla voir Shion.

- Shion ! Shion !

- Oui Kiki ?

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Oh, une prise de guerre, que j'ai ramené lors de la dernière guerre sainte en Italie, contre Hadès.

- Ah, c'est quoi ?

- Un carnet scientifique.

- Et il y a quoi à l'intérieur ?

- Plein de trucs.

- C'est une sorte de journal intime ?

- Oui.

- C'est qui qui l'a écrit ?

- Léonard de Vinci.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	122. Inavouable

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Inavouable ( Milo x Camus).

Camus avait honte. Pire, il était mortifié. Cela correspondait mieux à se qu'il ressentait. Mais par Athéna, pourquoi avait – il fallu que Milo l'entraine dans cette histoire ? Bon O.K, c'était pour le sublime sourire de Milo … que ce dernier fait toujours d'ailleurs. Camus ferma les yeux, décidément trop gêné par ce qu'il venait de se passer et de la situation présente. Malgré le fait que Milo souriait toujours. Camus avait voulu faire découvrir la Bibliothèque du Sanctuaire à un Scorpion plus que buté. Et avait fini comme ça, avec pour seule consolation le sourire de Milo. Maigre consolation face à la honte qu'il ressentait. Mais Camus revint vite à la réalité quand une certaine partie de son anatomie se réveilla sous les actions d'un Scorpion sensuel et très excité. Camus grogna. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit d'accepter la proposition indécente. De Milo : faire l'amour dans le Bibliothèque pour que ce dernier puisse se familiariser avec l'endroit.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise. ^^


	123. Indécis

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.

* * *

Indécis ( Aldébaran x Aphordite ).

Aldébaran en ce moment était indécis, très indécis. Il avait peur de la réaction de son amant. Ma question était la suivante : fallait – il le faire ou pas ? Lui serait ravi. Mais Aphrodite, pour le coup, risquait fort de ne pas apprécier. Mais Aldébaran y tenait. Ça se ferait forcément. On ne refuse rien à son chéri, surtout quand il vous offre les vacances entièrement payées et où vous ne déboursez pas un centime. Et si Aphrodite râle, tant pis ! Il l'aurait quand même ! Il obligerait Aphrodite à se faire tatouer en bleu turquoise la magnifique tortue motif maorie qu'il avait vu plus tôt.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	124. LA folie des Hommes

**Dsiclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

La folie des Hommes ( Mû x MDM).

Franchement, Mû ne comprenait pas les Hommes. Parce que lui était un Atlante. Les Atlantes et les Hommes sont comme deux gouttes d'eau en terme de physique, mais c'est tout. C'est parce qu'ils ont un patrimoine génétique différent ! Les Atlantes sont bien plus raisonnables que les Hommes. Les Hommes sont égoïstes, détruisent leur environnement, se détruisent mutuellement. Mû a tendance à penser que les Hommes sont fou ! Et le plus fou d'entre eux pour Mû, c'est son compagnon Masque de Mort. Pourquoi boire du café italien avant de se coucher ?

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	125. Trick or Treat

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Trick or Treat ou toc toc qui est là ? ( Mû x MDM x?).

31 Octobre, Haloween, fin de journée, de Mort et Mû sont en train de finir de manger, tout en se préparant à la horde d'apprentis qui débouleraient pour avoir des bonbons. Les deux Golds à peine préparé durent toute la soirée, donner des bonbons à tout types de personnes. Aussi bien que des Golds comme Milo ou encore Kanon, qu'aux autres Saints et apprentis. Certains déguisement étaient superbement réussis. Kanon dans son costume de vampire bluffa tout le monde. Et réussi même à faire peur à Masque de Mort. Tout le monde avait joyeusement participé à la fête. Mais voilà, c'était fini, car il était minuit. Masque de Mort et Mû décidèrent d'aller se coucher, quand on toque à la porte. Intrigué, Mû se dirigea vers la porte, en pensant entendre le fameux Trick or Treat. Mais en ouvrant la porte, il ne tomba pas sur ça, mais sur :

- Excusez moi, suis – je bien chez Hadès, le maître des Enfers ?

La question provenait d'un cavalier noir juché sur un cheval noir en décomposition. À cette vue, Mû pâlit et paniqua. Puis.

- Euh … non du tout. Attendez une seconde …. Masque de Mort ?

- Oui ?

- Tu peux venir, j'ai un soucis.

- Oui … Bon Dieu, dites z'êtes loin de chez vous les quatre. J'peux vous renseigner ?

- On cherche Hadès, savez – vous où est – il, jeune Masque de Mort ? Pandore a dit qu'il était là.

- Il est reparti, murmura Maque de Mort, soudain blanc comme un linge.

- O,k, alors on s'en va.

Quand les deux Golds rentrèrent, Mû posa la question fatidique :

- Mais par Bouddha, qui étaient ces quatre cavaliers ?

- Ceux de l'Apocalypse.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	126. Ils débarquent tous

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Ils débarquent tous. ( Kiki x Saints x Saint d'Oméga).

Kiki aime énormément Rune. Mais Kiki trouve qu'il lui manque quelque chose … comme un côté un peu enflammé. Petit côté enflammé qui commençait à lui manquer sérieusement. Et la personne qui avait ça et qui commençait sérieusement à manquer à Kiki, c'était Sôma du Petit Lion. Kiki pensait que le meilleur amant pour lui était un mix parfait entre Rune et Sôma. En songeant à cela, il entendit un bruit d'explosion. Kiki qui était de surveillance du Sanctuaire ce jour là, râla. Pourquoi avait – il fallu que Shio et Dokho partent en amoureux ce jour là. Kiki savait que Milo avait encore fait une connerie, décidément, fallait toujours le surveiller celui – là. Bref, arrivé à la maison du Lio, Kanon et Aiolia le suivirent en renfort au cas où il y aurait du débordement. Ils arrivèrent sur le lieu de l'explosion quand soudain Kiki se figea … reconnaissant certaines voix. Et fut grandement en colère contre Milo qui s'était encore servi de la machine à voyager dans le temps.

- Aiolia ?

- Oui?$quand on arrivera, tu sépareras les deux jeunes qui se tapent dessus. N'hésites pas à te servir de ton Ligthning Bolt.

- O.k !

- Kanon?

- Quoi?

- En armure, tu protégeras la personne dont le cosmos ressemble à celui de la cruche qui nous sert de Déesse.

Kanon grogna mais s'exécuta. Et les trois entrèrent en scène. Kanon réussi à stopper Ryuho, Sonya, Haruto et Yuna d'un seul coup. Aiolia, d'un coup assomma Eden et envoya Kôga au tapis. Quand à Sôma, ben lui, c'est un Kiki au regard lubrique qui lui sauta dessus. Kiki espérait bientôt pouvoir faire un plan à trois. Restait plus que Rune à convaincre.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	127. Nouvelle recrue

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**  
Enjoy.^^

* * *

Nouvelle recrue ( Lévitas x Golds x Shion)

= Crossover Téméraire x Saint Seiya.

Encore une explosion, faut vraiment que Milo arrête de se servir de cette machine temporelle. La plupart des Golds se ruèrent sur les lieux, en espérant cette fois que Camus interdira l'utilisation de la machine temporelle à Milo. Bon, en attendant, les Golds virent quelque chose d'extraordinaire à côté de la machine : un dragon. Il était assez petit et de couleur vert – gris. Le dragon se réveilla et se recroquevilla en voyant les Golds. Ces derniers envoyèrent Mû en reconnaissance, car le mouton est doux et gentil. Le Bélier s'assit devant le dragon.

- Bonjour, dit Mû. Je m'appelle Mû et je ne te veux aucun mal.

- Le dragon bougea et dit d'une voix faible :

- Je suis Lévitas. Dis, Mû, il y aurait un chirurgien ici ? J'veux pas mourir.

- Chéri, j'ai besoin de tes dons.

Masque de Mort arriva et ô miracle, sauva le dragon. Depuis le petit dragon ne quitte plus le Crabe d'or d'une pince.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	128. That's all folks

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**  
Enjoy.^^

* * *

That's all Folks ! ( Shion x Milo).

Milo était convoqué par un Shion de plus en plus excédé par la conduite du Scorpion d'Or. Il fallait que cela s'arrête et vite. Sinon Shion savait qu'il finirait à l'asile dans peu de temps. L'objet du délit : la machine à voyager dans le temps. Il fallait s'en débarrasser, l'atomiser. Et Milo fut puni pour utilisation abusive de la machine. Parce que c'était super dangereux ce qu'il avait fait. Shion donna la machine à Chronos devant un Milo en larmes. Mais il était temps que cela s'arrête pour que Shion puisse se reposer. Comme on le disait dans les cartoons : that's all folks. Mais cela ne sera pas possible, car Chronos ayant envie de s'amuser, avait laissé toutes les personnes invoquées par la machine, y comprit le petit dragon Lévitas.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	129. Lévy ou drôle d'intégration

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**  
Enjoy.^^

* * *

Lévy ou drôle d'intégration ( Lévitas x MDM x Kiki x Shion x Hadès x Poséidon).

Pas facile pour un dragon de s'intégrer dans une communauté humaine. C'est le problème de Lévitas. Mais Kiki et Masque de Mort se sont aperçu que Lévitas était très rapide. Et se sont dit qu'il pourrait servir de courrier entre les trois Sanctuaires. Ça serait pas mal pour le coup. Et puis le dragon pourrait s'intégrer sans trop de soucis. Surtout qu'au Sanctuaire, il y a Shiryu le dragon. Chez Poséidon, il y a le dragon des mers, Kanon. Et chez Hadès, il y a Rhadamenthe, la Wiverne. En en parlant à Shion, celui – ci fut d'accord. Et c'est ainsi que Lévitas commença sa nouvelle vie après avoir été affublé d'un surnom de la part de Milo : Lévy.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	130. C'est pas bien

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

C'est pas bien ( Athéna x Shion).

Nuit, Sanctuaire. Tout le monde dort, sauf deux personnes. Il s'agit de Shion et d'Athéna. Sont – ils en train de se crier dessus ? Oui ! Pour une raison interne au Sanctuaire ? Non ! Alors qu'elle est la raison de ce crêpage de chignon ? Qui à tord ? Qui a raison ? Mystère. Rapprochons – nous pour savoir ce qu'il se passe réellement.

- Non Shion, c'est inadmissible ! Comment as – tu pu quotionner un truc pareil ! Zeus était fâché contre moi !

- Mais Athéna, c'est le monde de la politique qui veux ça.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas un argument ! Tu reconvoques tout le monde, et tu leur dis qui tu es d'accord avec Benoît XVI sur la paix. Sinon, j'appelle Zeus et il va reprendre le monde en main ! C'est pas possible ça ! Tolérance et respect, tu comprends ça oui ou non?

- Oui, oui Athéna.

- Bien, maintenant, tu te remets au travail. Et tu ne refais pas de conneries, parce que ce que tu fais, c'est pas bien.

- Oui.

- Files!

Shion s'empressa de fuir, surpris par la maturité de sa Déesse. Moins si il savait que c'était Kiki qui était derrière tout ça. Tout ça pour une histoire de sac Hermès que Kiki avait volé et qu'Athéna, en bonne cruche, voulait absolument récupérer.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	131. Guilde

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Guilde ( Milo x Shion x MDM).

Milo était un gros fan du manga Fairy Tail. Et comme Makarov, il voulait une guilde super sympa. Avec pour chef de guilde, lui bien sûr, car il estimait que les autres ne savaient pas s'amuser. Et il ne voulait pas d'une guilde triste. Tout joyeux à cette idée, il se rua chez Shion pour demander l'autorisation de créer une guilde. Shion ,lui accorda l'autorisation, à la condition d'en interdire l'accès à cette cruche d'Ath&na. Ce que Milo promit sans état d'âme. Lui aussi ne voulait pas de la cruche. Une fois l'autorisation en poche, il se rua chez le Cancer, le meilleur cuisinier du Sanctuaire selon Milo. Car une bonne guilde a toujours comme point de rendez – vous un bon café – restaurant. Sauf que voilà, Masque de Mort n'était pas trop d'accord et il flanque Milo à la porte avec un bon coup de pied au derrière. Milo ne comprit pas et se mit à pleurer, triste que personne ne le comprenne. Voilà comment se finit l'histoire de la guilde du Sanctuaire, qui demeurant n'exista jamais.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	132. J'aime pas

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

J'aime pas ( Kiki x Rune).

Pour Kiki, c'était désespérant. Rune était désespérant tout court. Il ne quittait jamais sa bibliothèque. Déprimant selon le point de vue de Kiki. Alors Kiki prit le soin de lui concocter une soirée spéciale. En gros, le projet de Kiki était de faire sortir le Balrog de sa cage de rat de bibliothèque. Kiki l'emmena au restaurant, Rune dit qu'il aimait bien. Galvanisé par la résultat, Kiki l'emmena au cinéma, Rune dit qu'il n'aimait pas trop. Zut ! Peut être que la boîte de nuit marchera. Rune en ressorti furieux en disant j'aime pas. Zut ! Re zut ! Kiki s'aperçu que son amant était insortable. Il était bien tombé pour le coup. Kiki rageait. Il avait un amant qui n'aimait quasiment rien en dehors de sa chère et tendre bibliothèque.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	133. Surprise

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**  
Enjoy.^^

* * *

Surprise. ( MDM x Mû).

Masque de Mort était H.S quand il rentra de mission. Il ne voulait que trios choses : prendre une bonne douche, car il se sentait crade manger, car il avait super la daller dormir, car il était super crevé. Mais pour dormir, il lui fallait son doudou. Son doudou, c'est un beau mouton violet du nom de Mû. C'est comme cela que Masque de Mort se mit à chercher son mouton favori. En le cherchant Masque de Mort entendit un doux bruit de guitare. Intrigué, il se mit à chercher la guitariste qui jouait si bien selon lui. Et à force de la chercher, il le trouva son guitariste émérite et resta coi. Son mouton adoré jouait comme un Dieu. Il ferma les yeux et écouta. À la fin du morceau, Masque de Mort rouvrit les yeux et sauta sur Mû. Il avait envie de manger du mouton sur lit de soie.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	134. Chéri j'ai rétréci le dragon

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Chéri, j'ai rétréci le dragon ( Lévitas x Kiki x Rune x MDM x Mû).

Mû était en train de faire des réparations de certaines armures, avec tout le matos qu'il faut dehors. Car il faisait beau. Même Rune était dehors avec Kiki. Bon, d'accord, Kiki l'avait trainé sur le toit de la maison du Bélier pour une séance de bronzage. Par cette journée aussi belle, il ne manquait plus que Masque de Mort pour que ça fesse cliché la Petite Maison dans la prairie. Et aussi Lévitas, pour faire le chien – dragon. Mais tiens, en parlant de Lévitas, le voici avec Masque de Mort. Lévitas qui par manque de pot rata son atterrissage et tomba dans les poudres de Mû. Le dragon fut recouvert de poudre et éternua. Quand il se dégagea, Mû pâlit, puis dégluti, avant de dire à Angelo:

- Oups, chéri, je crois que j'ai rétréci le dragon.

Cela n'était que pure vérité. Car Lévitas qui avant était un peu plus grand qu'Aldébaran pouvait à présent se poser d'un seul morceau sur une épaule de Masque de Mort.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	135. Nunuchitude

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Nunuchitude ( Saorie x Lévitas x Kiki).

Kiki avait mis au point une technique de fou pour s'assurer la maîtrise du Sanctuaire. Utiliser tous les aspect d'une certaine maladie qu'une certaine personne au Sanctuaire avait. Il s'agissait de Saorie. Mais qu'a donc comme maladie cette cruche pour que Kiki l'utilise ainsi. En fait, c'est Mû qui l'a trouvé cette maladie. Maladie qui porte un nom bien étrange qui est la maladie de la nunuchitude. Cette maladie vous rend stupide écervelée et encore acheteur compulsif. C'est là qu'intervient Kiki et dans une moindre mesure Lévitas. Kiki ayant réussi à convaincre Lévitas du bien fondé de sa mission, lui fait toujours voler ses affaires de luxe de la cruche. En échange de la restitution des affaires, la dite cruche doit faire tout ce que Kiki lui demande. Et bizarrement, tous les Saints, sauf les Golds, ont cru qu'elle était devenue intelligente. Au final vive la nunuchitude.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	136. Chamanisme

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Chamanisme ( Seiya ).

Le métier de Saint est toujours de sauver le monde. Et le monde est vaste. Il ne concerne pas que la Grèce, ni le Japon, mais le monde entier. Et les Saints se devaient d'obéir et d'aller au quatre coin du monde. Ce fut la cas de Seiya qui fut envoyer aux États – Unis d'Amérique, dans une réserve amérindienne pour régler son compte à un esprit récalcitrant. Arrivé là – bas, les gens se moquèrent de lui, le trouvant trop stupide pour régler le compte de l'esprit. Les Amérindiens, en désespoir de cause, demandèrent l'aide d'un autre esprit pour aider Seiya dans sa tâche quasi impossible. Au final, la mission se passa très bien, sauf que ni Seiya, ni la cruche avaient prévu ce qui c'est produit ensuite. L'esprit ayant aidé Seiya demanda un paiement. Seiya eu la stupidité de répondre tout ce voulait l'esprit. Et l'esprit en profita pour prendre le corps de Seiya et prendre par la même occasion sa forme originelle. C'est ainsi que la cruche perdit le Divin de Pégase pour trouver à la place un loup géant. Le Sanctuaire commençait à devenir une ménagerie.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	137. Contre alto

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**  
Enjoy.^^

* * *

Contre – alto ( Aphrodite x Aldébaran).

Aldébaran venait d'arriver dans la maison de son chéri quand il entendit une voix féminine chantant parfaitement bien. Aldébaran, un peux jaloux, se demanda quelle femme Aphrodite avait inviter à chanter. Aldébaran s'improvisa alors espion pour savoir qui était cette femme. Il visita toutes les pièces de la maison du Poisson, sans trouver aucune femme. Les jardins alors ? Pourquoi pas. Bizarre, pas de femme dans les jardins. Aldébaran chercha alors Aphrodite pour une explication. Quand il trouva Aphrodite, il resta coi. Il n'y avait pas de femme du tout. Celui qui chantait avec une voie féminine, c'était Aphrodite. Son explication était qu'il était contre-alto, mais qu'il ne l'avait jamais montré de peur que l'on se moque de lui.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	138. Star Hill

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi.**  
Enjoy.^^

* * *

Star Hill ( Shion x Dokho).

** Une partie de l'histoire est à StateAlchemist.**

Depuis qu'il est petit Shion adore regarder les étoiles. Joie qui continue depuis qu'il est Grand Pope. Car prédire l'avenir à partir des étoiles fait partit du job de Grand Pope. Et Shion adorait faire cela. Sauf que là, problème, les étoiles annonçaient quelque chose d'improbable, d'impossible. Mais autre problème, les étoiles sont peut être sibyllines, mais ne mentent jamais. Alors pourquoi ? C'était en gros dire : « ** C'est pas ce que je pense, mais je le pense quand même. **» Shion se dit qu'il devrait arrêter de réfléchir de toute urgence, sinon, il aurait le droit à une horrible migraine suivit d'une insomnie. Mais ô grand jamais Shion penserait que Dokho viendrait prochainement à Star Hill. Et qu'ils se retrouveraient avec pour matelas le sol de marbre de Star Hill et pour couverture le voûte du ciel étoilé.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaira.^^


	139. Tu triches Docteur Jones!

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**  
Enjoy.^^

* * *

Tu triches Docteur Jones ! ( Kanon x Poséidon x Hadès x Rhada ).

Le repos du guerrier, c'est sacré. Surtout quand il signifie loisirs et détente. C'est ce qu'est en train d'expérimenter Hadès et Poséidon à leurs risques et périls sur une partie de poker. Si Rhadamenthe et Kanon savent eux jouer, ce n'est pas le cas d'Hadès et de Poséidon. Ce qui fait que les deux compères s'en donnent à cœur joie. Entre coups bas et tricherie dissimulée, tout est permis. En gros vive la corruption. Les deux dieux s'en sont aperçus et essayent de se dépatouiller avec les deux. Mais ce n'est pas facile. Alors ils se sont alliés et ont mit au point des trucs pour s'apercevoir de quand les dragons tricheraient. Et là, ils mirent au point de superbe stratégie dont Rhadamenthe en fit les frais sous l'hilarité de Kanon. Rhadamenthe était en train d'essayer de tricher quand Hadès s'exclama :

- Tu triches Docteur Jones !

En pointant du doigt Rhadamenthe. C'est pas bien de tricher.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	140. Déménagement

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Déménagement ( Jabu x Kiki x Tatsumi).

- Houlàlà, gémit Tatsumi. Mais c'est qu'elle en emporte des choses la princesse Saorie.

- Et tout ça pour aller au Sanctuaire, ronchonna Jabu. Pourquoi c'est toujours nous !

- Parce que vous faites penser à ses toutous, rigola Kiki.

- C'est pas marrant, protesta Tatsumi.

- Ça, c'est clair, puisqu'à nous deux, on doit entièrement déménager la résidence Kido pour le Sanctuaire, termina Jabu.

- Vous n'aviez pas qu'à perdre aux dés contre Seiya, remarqua Kiki. Sinon les cinq Divines auraient dû s'en charger.

- Kiki, arrêtes !, cria Jabu.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	141. Frustration

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Frustration ( Mû x MDM).

- Mû, tu es ignoble !

- Non, mon cher. Ce n'est pas de ma faute.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tsss, murmura Mû en dévorant Masque de Mort des yeux. Tu le sais. Et pour tout de dire ce n'est pas de ma faute. C'est Shion qui a organisé cette soirée.

- Mph.

- Et tu sais qu'on rentre tard. Je serais trop fatigué. Donc pas de galipettes sous la couette.

- Mû, tu es dans le « faites ce que je dis, mais pas ce que je fais ».

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ça !, dit Masque de Mort en embrassant Mû. Tu me frustres !

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	142. Good Bye Lénine

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Good bye Lénine ( Shion x Mû).

- Shion arrêtes ! Je ne suis plus un enfant et tu le sais parfaitement ! Alors arrêtes de vouloir gérer mes affaires ! Je peux me débrouiller.

- Laisse moi faire comme je l'entends!

- Non, je ne veux pas rester dépendant toute ma vie !

- Tu ne comprends pas Mû …

- Ah oui ! Qu'est ce que je ne comprends pas ? Le fait que tu veuilles reproduire l'URSS alors que c'est finit ?

- Mû …

- Non Shion ! Adieu … comme on dit Good Bye Lénine !

- Tout ça pour une histoire de facture.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaira.^^


	143. Refus de Caprice

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Refus de caprice ( Camus x Milo).

- Allez Camus, s'il te plait, dis oui, supplia Milo.

- Non, Milo. Quand je dis non, c'est non.

- Mais Camus, pourquoi. J'te sure j'serais sage !

- Milo, c'est non !

- Mais ….

- Non, c'est non. On achète pas cette Hraley Davidson uniquement parce que tu la trouves belle.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	144. Retour vers le passé

**Dsiclaimer: rien est à moi TT**  
Enjoy.^^

* * *

Retour vers le passé ( Shaka x Kiki).

- Wouah !

- Ben voilà Shaka, tu viens de te réveiller ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es tout pâle.

- Par Bouddha, oui, j'ai vu le futur.

- Hé, tu vas bien Doc' ?

- Non, il faut que je fasse des efforts, sinon ça va être l'enfer.

- C'est quoi le problème ?

- Si je continu à intoxiquer Saga au patchouli, il va me quitter. C'est ce que je viens de vivre.

- Mais oui, mais oui.

- C'est vrai Kiki, je ne mens pas !

- Tu veux que j'appelle Saga, Doc' ?

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	145. Service après vente

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**  
Enjoy.^^

* * *

Service après vente ( Saga x Shaka x Seiya).

Shaka était gêné. Saga en colère. Seiya, près à tout détruire à coup de Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken. La situation était tendue dans la boutique Cosmote ( marque d'opérateur mobile grecque). Le portable que Saga avait offert à Shaka ne captait pas au Sanctuaire. Énervé, Saga a prit Seiya pour faire avancer les choses. Parce qu'il faut l'avouer, ce service après – vente laissait à désirer. Ça fait 2 heures que Saga leur dit qu'il faut à Shaka un téléphone qui marche. Mais l'employé n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Au final, après un bastonnage en règle à coup de Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken ( offert gracieusement et gratuitement par Seiya ), l'employé compris enfin qu'il fallait qu'il change le téléphone portable de Shaka.

« Comme quoi, se dit Saga, avoir Seiya sous la main, ça peut s'avérer très utile ».

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	146. Vision apocalyptique

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**  
Enjoy.^^

* * *

Vision apocalyptique ( Saga x Shaka).

- Oh Bouddha ! Nooon !

- Shaka ! Que t'arrive t – il, demanda Saga. Tu viens de faire un cauchemar ?

- Oui ! Je viens d'avoir une vision apocalyptique, s'écria Shaka en tremblant de peur.

- Calmes toi Shaka, dit doucement Saga. Et dis moi ce que tu as vu.

- C'était horrible, se rappela Shaka toujours tremblant.

- Parles Shaka ! Dis moi ce que tu as vu !

- J'ai vu Saorie à la place du Grand Pope.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	147. Y a pas d'arêtes dans le bifteck

**Dsiclaimer: rien est à moi TT**  
Enjoy.^^

* * *

Y a pas d'arêtes dans le bifteck ( Mû x Sorrento).

- Attends ne bouge pas Sorrento. Que je te l'enlève, dit Mû. Et garde la mâchoire bien ouverte.

Une minute plus tard.

- Voilà, je te l'ai retiré, dit Mû en tenant l'objet qui avait essayer d'intenter à la vie du général des mers. Mais plus de poisson pour un certain temps. L'arête de poisson était bien coincée, et j'ai pas envie de recommencer.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	148. Colère

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Colère ( Saga x Kanon x Shaka x Rhadamenthe ).

le tonnerre gronde dans la troisième maison. Kanon et Saga sont en train de se gueuler dessus pour une broutille. Mais aussi en train de manger. Mauvais cela, très mauvais. Parce que cela présage des maux d'estomacs. Mais les deux jumeaux n'en ont cure. Ils sont en train de se friter. Et les maux de ventre arrivèrent alors qu'ils n'étaient pas prévu. Ils finirent par s'effondrer en se tenant le ventre. Pliés par le douleur. C'est ainsi, dans cette position que Shaka et Rhadamenthe les trouvèrent, dans le cuisine, repas non finit. Les deux arrivants s'improvisèrent infirmiers et s'occupèrent de leurs amants respectifs. Mais, comme ils durent laisser les deux Gémeaux se reposer, les deux infirmiers en herbe posèrent des tabourets devant les portes des chambres. S'assirent et se regardèrent en chien de faïence. En colère l'un contre l'autre à cause des maux de ventre de son amant.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	149. HS

******Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT  
**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

H.S ( Rhadamenthe x Kanon).

Tard dans la soirée, Kanon rentra, crevé, mais espérant que Rhadamenthe soit là pour lui faire passer une soirée de rêve. Tout à son espoir, Knaon rentra dans la maison des Gémeaux. Cerise sur le gâteau, Saga était chez Shaka ce soir. Donc soirée sensuelle en perspective. Une raison pour être joyeux. C'était la soirée idéale. Kanon se mir à rêver d'un Rhadamenthe nu sous un tablier de cuisine et lui ayant préparé un bon repas en vue d'une soirée plus que chaude. Tout à ses rêveries, il entra dans la cuisine, et déchanta. Pas de Rhadamenthe, pas de bon repas non plu. Temple apparemment vide. Kanon chercha Rhadamenthe pendant 20 minutes. Il le trouva … endormi. Kanon se dit que sa soirée était foutue. Pourquoi le monde était – il H.S le soir ?

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	150. L'habit ne fait pas le moine

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

L'habit ne fait pas le moine ( Kiki x Hadès).

Hadès était stupéfait. Depuis que Kiki était devenu Grand Pope en second, le Sanctuaire de sa nièce tournait admirablement bien. Il n'y avait plus de pet, ni de retard dans la gestion. Impec. Hadès en était soufflé. Faut dire qu'il n'était pas gâté avec Pandore. Cette cruche écervelée ne faisait que de courir derrière son poulet enflammé. Ô désespoir. Surtout que le dit poulet enflammé en avait ras – le – bol et voulait rompre. Mais bon, là n'est pas la question. La question que Hadès se posait, c'est comment quelqu'un d'apparence aussi gentille arrivait à se faire obéir de sa nièce sans aucun problème. Nan parce que si la solution est ultime et qu'elle s'adapte à toutes les situations, Hadès est preneur. Cela lui permettra d'être plus serin, les Enfers de mieux tourner, et Ikki de pouvoir échapper à Pandore. Que demande le peuple ?

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	151. Mauvaise saison

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**  
Enjoy.^^

* * *

Mauvaise saison ( Aldébaran x Aphrodite).

Si il y a un couple qui est difficile au niveau des saisons, c'est bien celui d'Aldébaran et d'Aphrodite. Car les deux venants de climats aux antipodes, c'était vraiment galère pour la vie de tout les jours. Quand on était en été, on voyait Aldébaran vivre dehors du matin au soir, un air béat sur le visage. Alors qu'Aphrodite se camouflait dans la pièce la plus fraîche qu'il trouvait. Mais cependant en hiver, aux périodes blanches ou quand il neigeait, Aphrodite était souvent dehors à jouer avec la neige. Alors qu'Aldébaran était calfeutrer à l'intérieur, emmitouflé sous une tonne de vêtements, près du feu pour se réchauffer. Le Sanctuaire se demandant alors comment deux être si différents pouvaient autant s'aimer.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	152. Principes

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**  
Enjoy.^^

* * *

Principes ( Shion x Athéna).

Shion n'en revenait pas. La nunchitude était une maladie très difficile à supporter. Car oui, Athéna en avait l'un des syptômes les plus lourds : le principe nunuchitude ( on pourrait croire à un concept lapin crétins). Ce symptôme fait que la personne a des principes. En théorie, c'est bien. Mais sur une personne nunuche, ça fait des dégâts. Et c'est qui qui s'en prends plein la tronche ? C'est Bibi, encore et toujours. Nan, là c'est Shion. M'enfin bref, il n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'il retrouve son infirmier personnel : Dokho. Ça c'était son plus grand principe. Et au Diable la nunuche. Si elle lui causait encore des soucis, il l'enverrait à Kiki. Parce que Kiki sait toujours manager la cruche divine.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	153. Seuls les imbéciles ne changent pas

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**  
Enjoy.^^

* * *

Seuls les imbéciles ne changent pas d'avis ( Ikki x Kagaho).

Ikki ne voulait plus avoir à faire aux Enfers, ni aux Spectres, trop dégouté par Pandore. C'est donc de très mauvaise grâce et d'une humeur terriblement massacrante qu'il ouvrit à son hôte, un phénix comme lui. Lorsqu'il eu ouvert, il eu l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir. Il était face à plus ou moins son double, mais cheveux et yeux noirs au lieu de bleu. On aurait dit de vrai jumeaux. Ikki se demanda si c'était la même chose entre Kanon et Saga. À cette pensée Ikki rougit, surtout que les yeux encre de Kagaho semblaient couver un feu. Du coup Ikki voulut en savoir plus sur cet Arabe que Pandore disait détester. Car la brune disait que les Arabes étaient fourbes. Ikki se dit qu'il allait bien s'amuser. Dans le bon sens du terme. Au bout de l'après midi, notre phénix japonais pu avoir le résultat de toutes ses questions. Un Arabe, c'est pas fourbe. Ikki avait réussi à piéger le Bénou en beauté. De plus, coucher avec son quasi sosie, ne rends pas fou. Juste énormément accro. C'est ainsi qu'un nouveau couple de phénix vit le jour.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	154. Système D

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**  
Enjoy.^^

* * *

Système D. ( Shion x Kiki).

Shion s'arrachait les cheveux. C'était quoi ce truc ? Pourquoi un truc pareil ne fonctionnait – il pas, alors qu'il le faisait très bien avant. Donc le vieux Grand Pope s'arrachait les cheveux, quand Kiki arriva et demanda se qu'il se passait :

- La télé ne marche plus.

- Ah ?

- Oui et je veux la regarder. Et à l'heure !

- Oui, oui, …

Kiki se mit à chercher ce qui n'allait pas et répara.

- Merci, maugréa Shion. Comment tu fais?

- Système D.

- À tes souhaits et fais le tout seul ton système D.

Kiki ne tiqua pas, les vieux étaient allergiques aux nouvelles technologies.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous a plu.^^


	155. Plus c'est petit plus c'est hargneux

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Plus c'est petit, plus c'est hargneux* ( Shion x Saorie x ?).

Athéna était dans un piteux état. La joue gauche enflée et l'œil gauche au beurre noir … causé par son incommensurable bêtise. Elle avait osé harceler Shion pour une futilité d'après ce dernier, mais pas pour elle. Elle voulait plus d'argent pour s'acheter un parfum ( je n'ai rien contre les parfums je vous rassure). Et Shion devant autant de futilité avait dit non. Athéna ne l'avait pas supporté et avait décidé de harceler Shion jusqu'à ce qu'elle est gain de cause. En plus Kiki n'était pas là. Rune l'avait emmené faire on ne sait quoi hors du Sanctuaire. Du coup, notre cruche de Déesse a eu une envie subite de se défouler sur Shion. Elle voulait lui faire subir tout ce que Kiki lui avait fait subir. En gros, elle voulait faire subir l'enfer à Shion. Sauf, qu'au final, c'était elle qui s'y était retrouvée. La balance de la justice ne lui ayant pas été favorable. Et à Athéna de panser amèrement ses blessures en se disant, que plus c'était petit, plus c'était hargneux. En clair, Dokho ne l'avait pas loupée. Mais d'un autre côté, pas touche à Shion, tel était le credo de Dokho. Et Athéna avait osé le faire.

* * *

* La phrase est d'Enoriel dans Reflet d'Acide au sujet de Glum.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	156. Faucon

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Faucon ( Saorie x Seiya x Horus*).

Saorie a décidé de s'installer pour une période indéterminée au Sanctuaire. Et elle veut se garde personnelle autour d'elle, c'est à dire les Divines. Shun, très intelligent, a réussi à se défiler, prétextant le devoir paternel envers Tasha. Hyoga aussi, en prétextant vouloir supporter les ours polaires contre les atteintes faites à l'Arctique. Shiryu étant parti aux Cinq Pics, disant que Dokho avait besoin de lui. Saorie était donc hysthérique, il ne reste plus que Seiya et Ikki. Enfin, Seiya, c'est très bien. C'est son meilleur toutou. Cerise sur le gâteau, Miho a jeté Seiya. Donc la cruche est heureuse, Pégase restera toujours avec elle. Cela comblera le déficit des autres Divines et même d'Ikki qui ira roucouler avec son Bénou. Ikki et Seiya étaient en train d'installer les affaires de la nunuche quand Kagaho arriva avec une autre personne, jeune. Ikki, en voyant arriver son Bénou arrêta toute activité et sauta sur ce dernier, en vue d'une activité très précise bien chaude.

- Euh … Horus, dit Kagaho. Tu peux remplacer Ikki s'il te plaît ?

- C'est ce qui était prévu, répliqua Horus laconiquement.

Et Saorie le voyant arriver, bava dessus. Oui, Horus était très beau.

- Vous êtes Horus, le dieu faucon égyptien, demanda Saorie en bavant.

- Oui, dit Horus sèchement. Je suis dans ma dernière vie humaine. Il ne me reste plus que 100 ans à vivre.

Seiya le regarda perplexe. Mais au travers de la douleur de sa séparation avec Miho, Saiya se denti attiré par l'aura magnétique du dieu égyptien. D'où la question suivante : Seiya serait- il devenu intelligent ?

* * *

*À préciser, un dieu égyptien vieillit et peut mourir.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	157. Tout simplement

**Disclaimer: rien esst à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Tout simplement ( Horus x Seiya).

Suite de Faucon.

On ne tarda pas à s'apercevoir de la présence du dieu égyptien. Il eu un entretien avec Shion, mais n'eut pas gain de cause à se demande : à savoir l'emprunt d'un Kiki pour réformer l'administration divine égyptienne. Mais bon il restait à Horus trois jours à tuer au Sanctuaire avant de rentrer chez lui. Et il mit ces trois jours à contribution pour observer le « fleuron » des guerriers d'Athéna : à savoir Seiya du Pégase divin. Après enquête, le profil de Pégase pouvait se résumer en deux mots : « inutile » et « stupide ». Rien à voir avec la réputation monstre qu'il se trainait. Mais une réputation entachée par le fait que tout le monde disait de Pégase qu'il était vierge, alors qu'Horus le trouvait plutôt beau gosse. Soit Seiya était un « looser », soit c'est lui qui avait un pet au cerveau. Si pet au cerveau il y avait, néanmoins, Horus était curieux et voulait savoir pourquoi il y avait un tel hiatus entre la réputation rayonnante de Pégase et la description peu flatteuse que le personnel du Sanctuaire lui prêtait. Technique pratique mise en place pour l'approche du Pégase, l'attaque directe et voir de quel type il est. Et Horus ne fut pas déçu du voyage. Surtout après une sieste bien crapuleuse et très chaude dans les appartements de Shion réquisitionnés pour l'occasion. Horus en était sûr, Pégase était intelligent en matière de sexe … et aussi de baston. La question qu'Horus se pose maintenant, c'est si Pégase est intelligent dans d'autres domaines ?

* * *

En espérant que cela vous aura plus.^^


	158. Amor Amor

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Je me lâche, c'est les vacances^^

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Amor Amor ( MDM x Mû).

Le jour de la Saint Valentin. Jour dont se moquait éperdument Masque de Mort. Mais ça, c'était avant Mû. Depuis Masque de Mort révère se jour. Mais cette Saint Valentin a quelque chose de particulier pour lui. C'est sa première Saint Valentin avec son doux mouton. Et il veux qu'elle soit unique. Que Mû s'en souvienne pour toujours. L'amour n'a de piquant qu'avec la surprise. Et c'est ainsi qu'avec un sacré tour de force, il réussit à virer Kiki de la maison du Bélier. Ne restait plus que son plan à mettre à exécution. C'est Mû qui n'en reviendrait pas. Un peu plus tard, Mû rentra et Masque de Mort l'accueillit avec un air extrêmement séduisant. Voyant Mû arriver, Masque de Mort posa un genou à terre et se mit à déclamer du Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare. Mû devint subitement rouge de plaisir et remercia son cher et tendre pour cela. Et Masque de Mort se mit à penser alors qu'il embrasse tendrement son mouton adoré, que si le gouvernement grec autorisait le mariage homosexuel, Masque de Mort aurait rendu cette soirée encore plus inoubliable en faisant sa demande.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	159. Jalousie quand tu nous tiens

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**  
Enjoy.^^

* * *

Jalousie quand tu nous tiens ( Camus x Milo).

Milo comprenait rien de rien. À peine son Verseau parti que lui avait le vague à l'âme, mais pas Camus. Bizarre ! Archi bizarre ! À croire que Camus le trompait. Si c'était le cas, restait plus qu'à Milo de se suicider. En plus, comble de malchance, ce n'était que le début de l'absence de Camus et il s'absentait un mois. Mois que Milo passa à ronger son frein et ses ongles aussi. L'attente était insupportable, mais il voulait savoir. Si bien que c'est un Milo d'humeur exécrable que Camus trouva à son retour. Quand ce dernier trouva la raison de l'humeur de son Scorpion, il éclata de rire, parti et revint avec une cage.

- Milo, je te présente mon animal de compagnie, Michel Strogoff, le renard argenté sibérien.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	160. Rédemption

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Rédemption ( Kanon x Rhada).

Kanon était assis dans un fauteuil, l'air pensif quand Rhadamenthe le rejoignit. Devant l'air inhabituel qu'affichait Kanon, Rhadamenthe commença à se poser des questions quand Kanon prit la parole.

- Dis Rhada, pourquoi est ce que tu m'aimes ?

- À question évidente, réponse évidente. Je t'aime parce que tu es toi Kanon.

- Malgré tout ce que j'ai fait de pas politiquement correct envers le monde ?

- Oui, malgré cela.

- Tu ne me quitteras pas ?

- Non, pourquoi sortir de telles conneries?

- Je sais pas. Mais Saga va mieux depuis que le monde lui a pardonné, mais moi …

- Si tu veux une rédemption officielle et en bonne et dus forme, je peux très bien demander au Tribunal des Enfers de se réunir pour dire qu'il faut te pardonner. Seulement …

- Seulement quoi ?

- Rune n'acceptera pas de le faire. Corrompu ou pas. Il ne t'aime pas Kanon.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	161. Sagesse est synonyme de grandeur

**Disclamier: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy .^^

* * *

Sagesse est synonyme de grandeur ( Saga x Aphrodite).

Saga sait que ce qui l'a fait plongé dans la folie, c'est qu'il n'a pas été sage. Et le fait qu'il n'ai pas été sage n'a pas fait de lui un grand homme. Et depuis pour se racheter, il averti et met en garde dès que le symptôme apparaît chez un Saint. Et là, c'est d'Aphrodite dont on parle, car les roses du piranha doré ont tout envahi, empêchant l'accès au temple du Grand Pope. Et Saga se dit qu'Aphrodite pourrait finir par devenir mégalo. C'est pour ça que Saga crut bon d'en informer Aphrodite.

- Tu tombes bien, dit Aphrodite. J'ai besoin d'aide pour tailler mes roses. Aldébaran c'est trompé dans les engrais et voilà ce que ça a donné. Que des rosiers géants. Saga, reprit Aphrodite en lui tendant un sécateur.

Sur ce coup, Saga aurait dû se taire et ne pas faire son moralisateur. Shaka ne pourra pas avoir son câlin de l'après – midi.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	162. American way of life

**Diclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

American way of life ( Kiki x Hadès).

Sanctuaire. Discussion entre Hadès et Kiki.

- Bon, j'en ai marre que la Grèce soit prise pour un pigeon !

- Vous savez ô Hadès, c'est à cause des États Unis d'Amérique.

- Ah. Et c'est qui le roi de ce pays ?

- Ce n'est pas un roi, mais un président.

- Ah, et qui est – ce ?

- Barack Obama.

- On peut avoir une audience auprès de ce …

- Barack Obama ? Non parce que dans pas longtemps, ce sont les élections et qu'on est pas sûr si il sera réélu.

- Ah, d'accord et qu'i – il d'autres ?

- Mitt Romney.

- Il est mieux ?

- Non.

- Mince. Je peux me présenter moi aussi ?

- Je pense pas légalement, mais ça pourrait être sympa si vous étiez président de ce pays.

- Mais Kiki, tout est légal pour un dieu. En plus c'est bientôt Halloween non ?

- Si.

- Ce sont mes Spectres qui seront contents. Ils ont toujours rêvé de visiter New York, surtout Cerbère.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	163. Entre nous, c'est fini

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Entre nous, c'est fini ( Rune x Kiki x Kanon x?).

C'est décidé, Rune en avait plus que marre. Kiki son chéri en date, le délaissait. Inacceptable. Encore plus inacceptable qu'il le délaissait pour un jeu vidéo du nom honni de World of Warcraft. Et l'explication de son chéri était la suivante : garder un niveau au top, ça prend du temps. Enragé et désespéré, Rune a lancé un appel à l'aide pour faire décrocher Kiki. Et Kanon, en cœur noble, a répondu à l'appel et entreprit de saper la réputation de Kiki. Ce dernier, à la fin, exaspéré de se faire insulter ou kiker des raids et autres donjons héroïques, a prononcé la phrase fatidique à son compte : entre nous c'est fini. En effet, Kiki en avait marre d'un jeux ou personne ne respecte personne. Et là c'était Rune qui était content, il avait récupérer son Kiki. Et c'était Kanon et Rhadamenthe qui allaient être encore plus contents. Kanon ayant rempli sa part du marché, se voyait gratifier d'un voyage pour deux aux Seychelles.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	164. Amour à la grecque

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Amour à la grecque ( Aioros x Misty).

Misty était dans l'avion qui le ramenait en Grèce. Sa famille n'avait pas voulu qu'il continu sa relation avec son beau Sagittaire, dont la flèche lui avait transpercée le cœur. Réveillant un amour pur pour le Gold. Tout ça parce que la Grèce en tant de crise ne rapporte pas. Et que la famille de Misty était de riches rentiers Cannais. Mais l'horreur de l'horreur avait été l'annonce de Misty … de son homosexualité. Là, la famille de Misty avait bondi au plafond, puis dans la seconde qui suivit contacta le psychologue pour le faire rentrer dans le droit chemin, et rally à gogo pour qu'il se trouve une fille de bonne famille bien riche, du même milieu qu'eux. Misty crut plonger dans le cauchemar, quand la bouée de sauvetage arriva de la part de Shion. Des apprentis venaient d'arriver au Sanctuaire et les Silver Saints devaient les encadrer. Misty était donc reparti très vite. À l'arrivée, c'est Aioros qui l'attendait. Et Mistu avec le plus grand sourire de sa vie, sauta dans les bras de son Sagittaire. Sa famille pourrait dire tout ce qu'elle veut, il était fou d'Aioros et le resterait. Peu importe qu'Aioros soit pauvre ou n'importe, c'était le plus grand héros de tous les temps.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	165. Bois

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Bois ( Marine x Aiolia).

Marine avait eu l'occasion de constater que son lion chéri était, en vérité, une véritable boule d'énergie. Et marine s'évertuait tout le temps à lui trouver de l'activité. Et là, ça tombait bien, on était en automne, donc il fallait rentrer le bois. Marine alla donc voir Shion en disant qu'Aiolia était libre pour rentrer le bois du Sanctuaire. Shion fut ravi, il lui manquait toujours des volontaire pour faire cela. Il fut décidé de livrer la maison du Lion en dernier pour utiliser un max notre cher lion d'or regorgeant d'énergie. Ainsi dit, ainsi fait. Notre généreux lion d'or ne s'aperçut pas du piège dans lequel il était tombé et entreprit durant toute la journée de transporter du bois. Mais c'était sans compter le retour de bâton pour Marine qui dû retirer toutes les échardes qu'Aiolia c'étaient prises. Et pour Aiolia les courbatures et les bleus monstres qu'il avait prit par le transport du bois.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	166. Epitaphe

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Épitaphe ( Milo x Camus).

**Une partie des dialogues est à StateAlchemist.**

Milo était en larmes. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il venait d'enterrer quelqu'un qu'il aimait beaucoup. Enfin, qu'il aimait beaucoup était vite dit, puisqu'il ne le connaissait que depuis deux jours. Mais, Camus était venu pour aider Milo a supporter la douleur de la perte. À la fin de l'enterrement, Milo voulu transmettre une dernière parole à son défunt ami. Il dit donc d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots :

- Tu sais mon ami, **toi et moi pensions différemment, surtout toi. Mais je sais que derrière** ton obstination démesurée, tu étais in homme, un vrai, sans peur ni reproche.

C'est ainsi que fut enterré Socrate le hamster, que Milo avait recueillit deux jours auparavant. Et qui à force de vouloir s'échapper était sur Michel Stroggof le renard de Camus. Et que ce dernier avait commis un meurtre en tuant Socrate le hamster.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	167. Arme ultime

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Arme ultime ( Shura x Ceshire).

Depuis que Shura c'était levé, Ceshire le suivait, tel un pot de glue. Shura avait beau faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour se dégluer de Ceshire. Impossible ! Même en faisant la poussière. Ceshire pour une fois était d'accord pour faire la poussière. Pourvu qu'il resta avec Shura. Aussi se résolut- il à utiliser une arme ultime qu'Aldébaran lui avait conseillé. Parce qu'il en avait marre. Il l'a sorti et s'en servit. Au bout de cinq minutes, plus de Ceshire. Shura était ravi et affichait un grand sourire. Il venait de découvrir l'utilité des nouvelles technologies avec l'utilisation de l'aspirateur. L'arme ultime contre les chats. Ceshire avait détalé sans demander son reste.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	168. Mon précieux

Enjoy.^^

Mon précieux ( Kiki x Rune).

Kiki, même si il est voué à servir la divine cruche, adore fêter Noël. Surtout que ce Noël est son premier qu'il fête avec son chéri. Et pour que le plaisir de cette fête soit plus grand, Kiki a décidé de commencer avant l'heure. Et d'emmener Rune faire les achats de Noël. À Athènes, s'il vous plait. Ce fut donc un Kiki rayonnant qui traina un Rune récalcitrant et blafard – pour cause de séjour prolongé aux Enfers - . Kiki était donc en train de profiter d'une journée de rêve, quand ils furent quasi submergés par une horde de filles gothiques et hystériques. Elle se regroupèrent autour de Rune pour lui demander qi il avait une possible connexion avec un certain ouvrage du nom de Twilight. Kiki se remémora alors le blockbuster américain dégoulinant de guimauve qu'idolâtraient les adolescentes. Mais Kiki dû se reprendre très vite, car les filles essayaient de lui ravir son Rune. Son précieux ! Alors Kiki péta un câble et les chassa à coup de Starlight Extinction, en criant : « Mon précieux ! ». Car oui, comme un Golum qui ne sait pas vivre sans son précieux, Kiki ne peut pas vivre sans son Rune.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	169. Absurdité absurde

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Absurdité absurde ( Shaka x Aphrodite).

Temple des Poissons. Shaka venait d'arriver, une expression désabusée sur le visage. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant Aphrodite. Nulle part. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Shaka l'appela.

- Oui ?, dit Aphrodite en arrivant de son jardin.

- Si j'en crois les rumeurs, tu es assez méchant.

- De quoi tu parles, répondit Aphrodite perplexe.

- Ah, je crois que je suis obligé de te rafraîchir la mémoire. C'est bien toi qui a répandu la rumeur comme quoi Misty resterait célibataire toute sa vie.

- Ah oui, s'exclama Aphrodite, en tapant du poing dans sa paume et dont le visage s'éclaira. Mais je peux tout t'expliquer, tu sais, termina t – il d'une toute petite voix.

- J'espère, parce que là, tu es vraiment méchant.

- Ok. ( Mode pipelette on). En fait, je me suis aperçu que si je pariais sur quelque chose qui me tenait à cœur dans sa réalisation, c'est toujours strictement l'inverse qui se produit. Alors pour faire simple, je parie toujours l'inverse de ce que je veux réellement. Par exemple, quand j'ai éconduit Misty, j'ai répandu la fait que je croyait que Misty finirait sa vie seul. Ce qui veux dire qu'au fond de moi, je voulais que Misty trouve un compagnon rapidement. ( Mode pipelette off).

- C'est compliqué ton histoire.

- Oui, je sais ^^'

- C'est aussi très absurde ton truc.

- Ah. - -'. C'est leu seul truc que j'ai trouvé pour que ce qui me tient à cœur se réalise.

- Oui, mais c'est quand même très absurde ton truc.

- TT .

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	170. Faste

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Faste ( Shion).

Shion était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un homme de la haute société. C'est ce que l'on peut constater en regardant l'image raffinée qu'il donne de lui et le faste des réceptions qu'il donne. En un mot, Shion est un mondain, et il le montre très bien. Entre les dépenses faramineuses et les collections de luxe, Shion ne lésine pas sur les moyens pour prouver aux grands de ce monde qu'il fait mui aussi partie du cercle. Au point qu'il pourrait égaler Julian Solo ou encore Saorie Kido, selon les dires de certains. Et Shion est heureux de l'image qu'il donne de lui. Cependant, dans cette image bien rodée qu'il s'est créée, une ombre plane dessus. Et cette ombre s'appelle Dokho. En deux cent ans, Shion n'a jamais réussi à convaincre Dokho, que pour être reconnu, il fallait vivre dans le luxe. Et Shion connaît très bien la réponse de Dokho à ce sujet là. On ne peut bien vivre que si on vit de manière simple. Mais Shion en est sûr, un jour il arrivera à convaincre son amant qu'on peut très bien vivre sainement dans le luxe. Il en est convaincu.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	171. Occupy Hell

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Occupy Hell ( Kanon x Saints x Hadès).

Hadès fut réveillé par un de ses serviteurs qui béguait que les Golds défilaient devant chez lui, en colère. Hadès se demanda donc se qui se passait. Peut – être que la cruche avait décidé de devenir immortelle. Donc encore une fois emmerder son monde. Tout en pensant à cela, Hadès s'habilla, passa en vitesse prendre quelque chose à manger dans les cuisines. Puis sorti suivi de Pandore et des Dieux jumeaux. Il faillit tomber à la renverse, quand il lu ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur les bannières des Golds et en particularité sur celle de Kanon. Qui disait :

« Occupy Hell – Give me back my Rhadamanthys »

En comprenant ce que Kanon voulait, Hadès ne put que poser la question de pourquoi un tel mode opératoire. Ce à quoi Kanon répondit :

- Ben quoi, à Occupy Wall Street, ils ont presque réussi à obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. Alors moi, je l'obtiendrait, rendez moi mon Rhada.

Et Hadès su qu'il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.


	172. Stupidité

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Stupidité ( Saorie x Lévitas x Shion).

- Sortez moi de là, hurla une voix proche de Shion.

Ce dernier reconnu la voix sans problème. C'était celle de Saorie. Shion se pinça le haut du nez, en sentant venant venir les problèmes et la migraine. Il se leva et se rendit sur les lieux du « drame ». Et vit Saorie au fond d'une crevasse assez profonde. Sa robe de luxe était en lambeau.

- Shion, glapit – elle d'une voie haut perchée. Fais – moi sortir de là !

Problème : aucun Gold en vue et lui fut soudainement prit d'une crise de fainéantise absolue qui l'empêchait de se bouger. Il leva alors les yeux vers le ciel bleu en murmurant « Galère ». Quand soudain, il vit Lévitas le dragon, voler au dessus du Sanctuaire.

- Lévy, cria Shion à son adresse, j'ai besoin de toi ! Tu pourrais remonter Saorie s'il te plaît ?

Le dragon piqua au sol et alla récupérer Saorie avant de la reposer sur le sol.

- Tu es bête ou quoi ?, questionna innocemment Lévitas à l'adresse de Saorie.

« Ça, c'est déjà fait », pensa Shion amèrement.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	173. Intrus

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT  
**

**À Kotone : merci de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir. À ceux qui me lisent mais ne laissent pas de reviews, je tenais aussi à vous dire merci de me lire. Sur ce enjoy.^^  
**

* * *

Intrus ( Milo x Camus x Hyoga).

Quand y en a marre, y en a marre ! Milo ne pouvait plus voir ce maudit canard blanc divin. Il avait envie de le plumer et de lui tordre le cou pour ensuite le faire rôtir à petit feu. Il se disait que sa vie de couple était fichue ! Même Saorie n'aurait pas fait mieux pour détruire son couple à lui et Camus. Quand à Camus, bah … il était gêné, sans plus. Ça avait commencé il y a une semaine quand la divine cruche et les Divines étaient venu au Sanctuaire. L'un des Divines venait de rompre avec sa conquête du moment. Et son maître Camus l'avait su. Pour ne pas passer pour un cruel sans cœur, il l'avait consolé de manière chaude sous une couette avec un Scorpion survolté par la nouveauté. Mais voilà, pour Milo, une fois ça suffisait. Sauf que Hyoga avait continué. Et là Milo n'était plus d'accord. Les Scorpion était un exclusif dans toute sa splendeur et refusait de partager.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaira.^^


	174. Cadeau de Noël

**Diclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Cadeau de Noël et fin du monde ( Hadès).

Hadès était heureux. Très heureux. Son cadeau de Noël venait de tomber en avance. Le 21 décembre plus précisément au lieu du 25. La fin était advenue, il ne restait quasiment plus rien et quelques futs de Bordeaux Sauvignon qu'il devait à Chaos ( dieu fondateur de l'Univers). Celui – ci, en ne faisant pas attention, avait laissé trainer un gros astéroïde du côté de la Terre. Astéroïde qui s'était trop rapproché de la Terre et qui était rentré en collision avec. Rayant 95% des êtres vivants de la Terre. Et Hadès était tout content de son cadeau de Noël qui lui apportait deux superbes choses. À savoir 1) peupler ses Enfers de Morts ( c'est bon pour les impôts, le commerce avec les Spectres et il a enfin le première armée du monde). 2), une fois la bioextinction de masse passée, Gaïa se précipiterait au chevet de cette Terre anéantie pour le refaire partir. Donc Hadès pourra garder sa femme plus longtemps que les six mois réglementaires. Et cerise sur le gâteau Athéan était morte. Si il n'avait pas été aussi humble, il se serait lancé des fleurs.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	175. Non

**Diclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Non ( Athéna x Poséidon x Hadès x Saints x Marinas x Spectres).

Comme disait un certain Helmut Fritz : « argh, c'est la guerre ! ». Il y avait de l'électricité dans ce cadre pourtant « eden » que sont les jardins de Poséidon. Et pourtant, on sentait la tension, le conflit qui couvait. Tout ça pour une bête histoire de litige … sur le Cap Sounion. Poséidon voulait le conserver, après tout c'était son temple. Hadès le voulait en tant que « platebande touristique ». Et Athéna la voulait pour y implanter une zone de tourisme de luxe. Donc trois acteurs, trois enjeux, mais une seule place. Problème : chacun veut le gâteau pour lui tout seul et ne pas partager. Les négociations avaient donc échoué. Nos trois protagonistes décidèrent donc d'une guerre ( encore!) pour régler l'histoire. Ainsi, ils se levèrent dignement et sortirent des jardins. À la sortie, les attendait une masse confuse de Saints, Spectres et autres Marinas. Les trois divinités s'alignèrent. Hadès se racla la gorge et commença :

- Bon alors, voilà, Saints, Spectres, Marinas. Nous somme dans l'obligation de rompre les accords de paix, et …

Il ne put continuer car la foule venait de s'assoir pour protester contre cette stupidité. Alors que Kanon, Sorrento et Rhadamenthe levaient un bannière qui disait ceci :

« La guerre. Un massacre de gens qui ne se connaissent pas au profit de gens qui se connaissent mais ne se massacrent pas. P. Valéry. Si vous voulez vous entre tuer, faites le, mais laisser nous tranquile ! »

En clair l'assemblée se la jouait Gandhi et faisait de la résistance pacifique face à la connerie de leur supérieurs.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	176. Karaoké

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Karaoké ( Golds x Shion).

Vendredi soir. Soirée où les Golds se réunissaient pour des activités récréatives. Pour faire tomber la pression de la semaine. Et Shion avait choisit le karaoké pour cette semaine. Avec une bonne dose de chansons diverses et variées. À la clé. Certains eurent de la chance comme Mû et Aphrodite qui chantèrent Cosmos d'Aquamarine. Qui se révéla être une très belle interprétation. Tout aussi belle et sulfureuse se révéla l'interprétation de Vivo per Lei d'Andrea Bocceli par Masque de Mort devant un Mû tout rouge. Mais d'autres eurent moins de chance, surtout le duo Camus/Aioros qui tombèrent le plus mal possible, ayant la Bernard Minet Fantasy à chanter. Camus, une fois la torture passée, se dit qu'il ferait tout son possible pour que tout le monde oublie ça, tellement c'était dégradant pour sa réputation d'avoir été obligé à chanter ça.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous aura plus.^^


	177. Tour operator

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy. Ce drabble est à prendre au 1000è de degré. Je n'ai strictement rien contre les Grecs, et je ne les accuses pas d'être entrer en crises de leur bon vouloir.^^ Si vous trouvez néanmoins que c'est choquant, passez votre passage.^^

* * *

Tour opérator ( Shaka).

C'était bientôt les vacances de Noël, Shaka ne voulait pas les passer en Grèce. Et donc se rendit au seul tour opérator du coin, à savoir celui de Rodorio, pour avoir des informations sur le voyage qu'il projetait de faire.

- Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?, demanda l'hôtesse d'accueil. C'était une blonde peroxydée à l'air nunuche ( vive Helmut Fritz ^^).

De ce fait ça commençait bien.

- Bonjour mademoiselle ( toujours rester poli, pas comme Helmut Fritz), je souhaiterais partir en voyage pour les vacances de Noël … avec un ami.

- Ah d'accord et où voulez – vous partir ?

- Que proposez – vous ?

- Oh, nous avons plusieurs « coffrets » spécial noël et crise. C'est pas cher et vous serez avec des Grecs qui veulent, ne serait – ce qu'un peu, oublier la crise. Alors nous avons les coffrets : « Les Grecs en Italie du Sud et Sicile », « Les Grecs dans les Balkans et l'Adriatique », « Les Grecs en France », « Les Grecs en Espagne et au Portugal », « Les Grecs en Turquie », « Les Grecs en Mer Noire ». Cela comprend le voyage maritime négocié à prix cassé avec la section mafieuse de Costa Croisière. On a pas assez d'argent pour passer par la voix normale. Et faute de moyens, les excursions terrestres ne se feront pas en bus de l'ère soviétique – c'est beaucoup trop cher – mais en carriole à mulet. Sinon, vous avez « Les Grecs en Asie, de la Palestine au Pakistan ». Là encore, faute de moyens, le moyen de transport sera le dromadaire, parce que c'est moins cher que le bus de l'ère soviétique et que les dromadaires syriens et irakiens ont moins de revenus depuis le début des troubles là bas. Faut bien les aider, vous savez. Que voulez – vous choisir pour vous et votre ami ?

- Heu … je peux y réfléchir et revenir plus tard pour vous dire ce que j'aurais choisis ?

- Oui, pas de problème monsieur. Au revoir Monsieur.

Shaka se rua hors de la boutique et se mis désespérément à chercher Dokho pour lui demander de lui concocter un voyage en Chine, parce que là, hormis Saga et ses collègues Golds, il sentait monter en lui le désir de ne plus croiser un seul Grec pour les vacances de Noël.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	178. Fin du monde?

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Fin du monde ?

Il faisait tout noir. Le ciel était couvert d'une épaisse couche de nuages noirs. Le sol était noir aussi, comme si il était mort. Il ne restait plus rien, tout était noir et désolé. Shion avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. Il devait rêver. Oui, c'était ça, une rêve, un cauchemar. Il n'avait qu'à se pincer pour se réveiller. Se qu'il fit et « aïe ». Shion s'aperçut alors avec horreur que ceci était la réalité. La fin du monde avait bien eu lieu. D'ailleurs, Shion remarqua tout de suite le froid glacial qui s'insinuait dans ses vêtements. Malgré les appels d'urgence des Atlantes, les Hommes n'en avaient fait qu'à leur tête et avaient bousillé la planète. Paniqué, Shion se demanda où était Dokho. Il se mit à le chercher dans un Sanctuaire en ruine. Pour le découvrir, mort, vidé de son sang; au pieds d'un Hadès, en armure, et qui riait de manière démente. Derrière Dokho, une Athéna affolée, qui s'excusait d'avoir fait tout péter. Tout ça à cause d'une dispute avec Pandore, pour un vulgaire sac de luxe Vuitton. Devant tant d'horreurs, Shion se laissa tomber à genoux et hurla à la mort. Ses hurlements et ses larmes se mêlèrent aux rires déments d'Hadès. Puis ce dernier se tourna vers Shion, et lui déclara, un sourire torve aux lèvres :

- Tu sais, cette fin du monde, c'est à cause de toi. Tout est à cause de toi.

Et Shion ne put qu'hurler le « non » le plus long et le plus horrifié de sa longue vie d'Atlante … pour se réveiller en sueur. C'était les premières lueurs du jour. Shion se rendit compte qu'il avait rêvé. Que la fin du monde n'avait pas eu lieu. Pour preuve, Dokho, bien vivant, était en train de faire un drôle de rêve. Car il ne cessait d'embrasser son oreiller en l'appelant Shion et en bavant dessus.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	179. Full sound

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Full sound ( Shaka x Saga).

Saga avait remarqué que Shaka ne semblait pas aimer les bruits forts et assourdissants. Du coup, impossible d'aller au concert caritatif « Save Grece ». Mais le doute s'insinuait en Saga. Depuis quand Shaka avait les oreilles sensibles à ce point ? Peut – être avait – il entendu trop d'Area Krishna des mauvais haut – parleurs de la ville dans laquelle il avait passé une partie de son enfance. Mais après avoir questionné Shion, cela se révéla infondé. Saga demeura alors profondément perplexe et et curieux vis – à - vis de la haine que semblait éprouver Shaka envers les gros décibels. Alors Saga se fit détective et essaya d'en savoir plus. Mais il fit chou blanc. « Et zut », pensa t – il. Il se remit à chercher, mais rien. Aussi dû t – il se résoudre à poser la question au principal concerné. Mais Shaka pâlit à la question et se referma comme une huitre, en disant que le souvenir était trop horrible. Pas décontenancé pour un sou, Saga insista pour savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Alors Shaka s'assit et se mit à raconter :

- C'était après que tu aie tué Shion, Aiolia était sur sa fin de période de gros rebelle, avant qu'on s'entendent ( juste avant le manga Saint Seiya G), … tu te souviens, il faisait n'importe quoi. Mais là c'était sa période « rock ».

- Oui, c'était horrible. C'était quoi qu'il jouait déjà ? Ah oui, les Rolling Stones. Une horreur. Aiolia n'a jamais su jouer. Enfin, continue.

- Oui, donc, à cette époque, il me prenait pour un coincé du derrière, et … hum … il a voulut me décoincer. Du coup, un jour ou plutôt une nuit, il s'est discrètement faufilé dans mon temple. Je me souviens, il était deux heures du matin. Je me suis réveillé en sursaut. Aiolia m'avait collé sa guitare électrique à l'oreille et s'était mis à jouer je ne sais quoi. Je suis resté sourd pendant 4 jours.

- Oh le …

- Du calme Saga, le tempéra Shaka. C'est déjà pardonné.

« Rhaaaaaaaaaaaaa, cet Aiolia, pensa rageusement Saga. Il en fait voir de toutes les couleurs à tout le monde. Enfin, grâce à Marine, il s'est calmé. Le petit … »

Sur ce, il attira Shaka dans ses bras et lui fit un gros câlin.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	180. Question de standing

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Question de standing ( Aioros x Misty).

Malheureusement, Misty n'avait pas pu y échapper. Le réveillon de Noël avec sa famille et qui avait demandé – de mauvaise grâce il faut le dire – à ce que son chéri Aioros soit là. Misty se faisait un sang d'encre quand à l'épreuve qu'ils allaient devoir endurer : le repas en famille. Mais Aioros lui dit qu'il était assez diplomate et qu'il s'arrangerait. Que ce n'était qu'une question de standing. À cette révélation nébuleuse, Misty le regarda d'un air bovin, ( c'est à dire : dénué d'intelligence, tel une vache regardant un pissenlit ). M'enfin bref, Misty pensait que même Aioros ne pourrait pas transformer l'atmosphère sinistre qui régnait chez Misty pour les fêtes. Mais contre toute attente, Aioros réussit l'impossible. Les fêtes furent joyeuses et festives. Cerise sur le gâteau, les parents de Misty apprécièrent Aioros. Au point qu'au départ, étant contre le mariage gay, ils en devinrent de fervents défenseurs. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils sont convaincu qu'Aioros serait LE gendre parfait. Comme quoi les miracles à Noël, ça existait. Ébahit par cela, Misty ne put que demander, de l'admiration dans la voix, comment il s'y était prit. Ce à quoi Aioros répondit encore une fois que c'était une question de standing.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise. Et Joyeuses fêtes^^


	181. Fétichisme

Enjoy.^^

Fétichisme ( ? x Saorie).

Vite fuir. La patronne de son humain est folle, tarée ! Pourquoi l'avait – il rencontré ? Faut dire qu'à chaque fois qu'il la croisait, elle avait un air de folle furieuse sur le visage. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait, mais ça faisait flipper. Il se dit qu'il allait chèrement défendre sa peau, ou plutôt qu'il se cacherait, il ne sait trop où. Un endroit où elle ne le trouverait pas. Peut – être tout simplement s'enfuir et retourner au pays. Il ne voulait pas finir en manchon ou en sac de luxe ou encore en autre chose. Alors Michel Strogoff le renard argenté effectua un replis stratégique vers la maison du verseau. Laissant Saorie en plan et en pleine confusion. Elle qui voulait juste garder le renard parce qu'elle avait flashé dessus. Saorie ne voulait pas de Michel Strogoff en tant que manchon, mais comme fétiche. Sur ce, cher ami goupil, un conseil : cours!

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	182. Passion générationnelle

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Passion générationnelle ( MDM x Shion x Mû x Kiki ).

Pour Masque de Mort, certaines passions pouvaient être toute somme sympathiques et être générationnelles. Comme supporter un football club sur une vie ou de génération en génération. Comme supporter le Milan AC par exemple. Club que Masque de Mort supporte depuis toujours. Et club que Masque de Mort aimerait que Kiki supporte. Mais que nenni ! Kiki n'aime pas le foot ( c'est plutôt Rune qui est content). Non, notre Kiki national est un Atlante, un vrai ! Et partage les mêmes passions que « maman » Mû et « papi » Shion. À savoir le chocolat. Au point d'engloutir chacun plusieurs kilos de chocolat pour les fêtes. Et Masque de Mort, suivit de Rune et de Dokho, trouvaient que cela coûtait trop cher, entre les kilos de chocolat à acheter et ensuite les médicaments à acheter ( aussi ) contre les crises de foie. Enfin, on peut dire qu'au niveau épistémologique, nos trois moutons ont comprit ce que voulait dire passion. À la fois « plaisir », de pouvoir manger du chocolat et « souffrance » que la crise de foie provoque quand on mange trop de chocolat.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	183. Conseil de guerre

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Conseil de guerre ( MDM x Aphrodite).

Normalement, un conseil de guerre au Sanctuaire se fait au Palais du Grand Pope, avec en général Shion et les douze Golds. Mais là … ce n'était pas le cas. Le conseil de guerre se faisait … dans la maison des Poissons … et avec juste deux Golds. Mais pourquoi un tel conseil de guerre ? Parce que nos chers protagonistes en question, en ont marre d'une certaine caractéristique de leurs chérsi! Ce qu'ils peuvent être têtus ! Cela ne peut plus durer ! Il faut faire quelque chose. Avec ces deux bêtes à cornes, très difficile de discuter, il est ( Yoda sors de mon corps!). Ça se braque tout le temps. Voilà pourquoi le conseil de guerre. Il faut que Masque de Mort et Aphrodite trouvent quelque chose pour pouvoir contrer la « bornitude » ( Ségolène Royal sors de mon corps aussi !) de leur chers et tendres. Après une multitude d'heures de réflexion et d'élaboration de plans de bataille ( plus les sandwichs et les boissons consommés) … eurêka ! Chacun trouva le moyen de faire pression sur cet aspect désagréable de leurs moitiés. Pour Masque de Mort, c'était simple. Il n'avait qu'à menacer son mouton de lui piquer et de cacher ses chocolats. Ou même mieux, menacer de revendre sa réserve de chocolat sur le marché noir. Pour Aphrodite, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Son Aldé est fan de foot ( obligé, il est brésilien). Et Aphrodite ne compte plus le nombre d'heures englouties dans le dit sport ( entre pratique et matchs vu à la télé … ). Sans compter le nombre de ballon qu'Aldébaran possède. Mais en menaçant de les cacher ou alors de crever « in-intentionnellement » quelques ballons avec des roses trainant par ci par là, il arrivera peut être à quelque chose.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	184. Chanson de geste

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Chanson de geste ( Milo x Kiki).

**Une partie du drabble est extrait de « à l'aventure compagnon »**

**de Pen of Chaos/Naheulbeuk.**

Un après midi de Juillet au Sanctuaire. La chaleur assommait tout le monde. Et comme par hasard ( vraiment par hasard, l'auteur déni toute responsabilité à ce qui va suivre), Milo et Kiki étaient ensemble à « comater » tout en écoutant des vieux trucs nuls sur une quelconque radio grecque. Ils soupirèrent de concert à la suite d'un énième navet radiophonique. Ils se décidèrent donc à faire un buzz comme ce fut le cas pour Adèle ou PSY en 2012. ils décidèrent donc de faire une chanson cool et qui commençait ainsi :

« **Á** **l'aventure compagons**

**Je suis parti vers l'horizon »**

Enfin, il fallait que ça soit un minimum drôle, parce que sinon ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Le nom de la chanson serait **Golds Powa**. Une fois la chanson et le clip enregistrés, ils mirent le tout sur Youtube. Et là, gros buzz. En quelques mois, ils explosèrent le record Youtube de PSY. Ils gagnèrent même les NRJ Music Awards et un Grammy Award aux USA. Tout le monde ne chantait plus anglais ou sud – coréen, mais grec. Cette chanson de geste ( parce que oui, s'en est une, puisqu'elle glorifie les Golds) est devenue un hit et un ticket de secours pour la Grèce. Qui a pu rembourser sa dette économique, Kiki ayant dans un geste noble donné sa part au gouvernement grec. Après tout ce buzz, sur une fin de soirée, au moment où le soleil se couche, on pouvait voir deux silhouettes monter les marches des escaliers du Sanctuaire. Elles chantaient :

**« ****Á**** l'aventure compagnons**

**Je suis parti vers l'horizon »**

C'était Milo et Kiki.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	185. Ténacité

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Ténacité ( Seiya x Cerbère x Athéna x Zélos).

Juste avant le déjeuner, Athéna se demandait où était son toutou de Pégase. Elle eu juste le temps de l'apercevoir avant d'aller manger seule et donc forcément déçue. Mais la question était la suivante : où était Seiya et que faisait – il ? Question que se posa Athéna toute la journée. Jusqu'à ce que Zélos arrive, porteur d'un message de Pharaon pour Athéna. Seiya était chez lui et essayer désespérément d'amadouer Cerbère pour pouvoir lui soutirer une part de gâteau d'anniversaire au dragibus du chien des Enfers. Car oui, la guerre entre Cerbère et Seiya vient du fait que les deux sont accro aux dragibus. Un jour, il en est sûr, il battra Cerbère en nombre de kilo de dragibus avalé.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	186. Questionnaire

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Questionnaire ( Kanon x Shaka x Shura x Rhada x Saga x Ceshire).

L'entrainement, c'est bien, surtout quand c'est fini et qu'on peut rentrer entre amis. C'est ce que faisaient Kanon et Shura, tout en trainant un Shaka particulièrement réticent. Car les deux compères préparaient un mauvais tour ( non, c'est pas la Team Rocket). Mauvais tour auquel Shaka ne voulait surtout pas participer. Quand soudain, le plan changea. Des feuillets venaient de se prendre dans la visage de Kanon. Celui – ci saisit les feuillets et les parcourra du regard.

- C'est un questionnaire, dit – il.

- C'est sur quoi ?, demanda Shura curieux.

- Bilbo le Hobbit et Le Seigneur des Anneaux de Tolkien.

- Tu peux être plus précis, demanda vivement Shaka, soudain très intéressé.

- Tiens, tu aimes Tolkien, toi ?, fit Kanon en direction de Shaka.

- J'aime beaucoup les Elfes et surtout Elrond, murmura Shaka en piquant un fard.

- O.K, mais si c'est un questionnaire, faudrait le remplir, non ?, demanda innocemment Shura.

- Oui, tiens, pourquoi pas, répondit Kanon. Ça pourrait être assez intéressent. Voyons ce que ça dit.

1/Comment avez – vous connu le monde de Tolkien ?

Shaka : Les livres. Bilbo le Hobbit. Pas mal comme bouquin.

Shura : Euh … les films. C'est satisfaisant comme réponse ?

Kanon ( gêné ) : Idem, les films. Je pense que ça suffit.

- Euh, bon question suivante, murmura Kanon, toujours gêné.

2/Si vous deviez être quelqu'un, qui seriez vous ?

Kanon : La question qui tue. Je sais pas. Pourquoi pas Thorïn. J'adore les trésors des Nains. Ça colle avec le fait que mon chéri soit un dragon.

Shura : Un humain pour sûr. J'hésite entre Aragorn, Boromir et Faramir.

Shaka : Je serais Elrond.

- Ça, on l'a bien compris Shaka, remarqua Sura. La suite.

3/Quel objet voudriez vous avoir le plus ?

Kanon ( mode Gollum on) : Je sais … mon Précieux ( mode Gollum off).

Shaka: Hum … l'arc de Légolas, je l'aime bien.

Shura : Andùril, l'épée d'Aragorn.

- Shura, tu ne changeras jamais, dit Shaka en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

4/Si vous étiez un hobbit, qui seriez vous ?

Shaka : Question forte intéressente. Hum. Peut – être Sam Gamegie. Il a l'air calme et sérieux.

Shura : Hum … Bilbo, pour sa curiosité peut – être.

Kanon : Frodon Saquet, pour pouvoir porter le Précieux et avoir tous les honneurs.

- Gollum, sors du corps de Kanon, exorcisa Shaka.

5/Si vous pouviez être en Terre du Milieu, en temps de paix, que feriez vous ?

Kanon : Hum, question fort subtile. Rôdeur, pourquoi pas. Une vie d'aventure ça me botte.

Shura : Effectivement. Je serais tenté de te rejoindre. Mais pour protéger les gens.

Shaka : Dévorer le plus d'ouvrages dans les bibliothèques elfiques.

- Dans mes bras, frère d'armes, dit Kanon en serrant Shura contre lui.

6/Quelle personne détestez vous ?

Shaka : Là facile. Sauron.

Shura : Je dirais plutôt Gollum.

Kanon : Gandalf. J'aime pas sa manière de fourrer son pif partout et d'être dirigiste.

- Je sais, je suis bizarre, termina Kanon, en répondant à la question muette de Shura et de Shaka.

7/Si vous étiez un magicien, qui seriez vous ?

Kanon : Saroumane, il cherche le Précieux.

Shaka : Gandalf, il est du côté de la Lumière.

Shura : Gandalf. La justice est de son côté.

- Euh ... la suite, dit Shura.

8/Quelle est la chose la plus belle que vous trouvrez?

Kanon ( Mode Gollum on à nouveau): Le Précieux.

Shaka ( Mode romantique on): L'histoire d'amour entre Arwen et Aragorn. ( Mode romantique off).

Shura: Après réflexion, Minas Tirith. J'adore l'architecture monumentale.

- Kanon, tu as un mauvais fond, murmura Shaka.

9/Qu'est ce que vous ne voudriez surtout pas rencontrer?

Shaka : Un orc. C'est visqueux et vicieux.

Kanon : Gandalf.

Shura : Un Nazgül. Ou plutôt si, mais pour le tailler en cube avec Excalibur.

- Il aurait été plus judicieux de nous demander qui nous voulons rencontrer, répliqua Shura.

- Ben, justement, fit observer Kanon, c'est la question suivante.

10/Qu'est ce que vous voulez rencontrer?

Shaka : Elrond.

Shura : Aragorn.

Kanon : Bwarf, je sais pas. Le Précieux ?

- Kanon, tu es incorrigible, dirent d'une même voix Shura et Shaka.

11/Si vous mettiez la main sur l'anneau unique, que feriez vous ?

Kanon : Question intéressante. Botter le cul de la cruche qui nous sert de Déesse.

Shaka : Moi j'irais le détruire.

Shura : Idem.

- Pff, vous êtes trop loyal – bon tous les deux, marmonna Kanon agacé. Bon la suite.

12/ Si vous aviez l'anneau unique, comment contrebattriez vous son influence ?

Shura : Je sais pas. Grâce à mon armure ?

Shaka : Un Hare Krishna ? Ça peut marcher ?

Kanon : Je l'asservirais. Mouahaha !

- Mouais, next, souffla Shaka, mal à l'aise.

13/Si on vous invitez dans les Mines de la Moria, que feriez vous ?

Shura : Un safari orc et gobelin au fin fond des mines.

Kanon : Visiter les trésor des Nains.

Shaka : J'aime pas les Nains.

- Mais t'es malade Shura s'exclama Kanon.

14/Parmi les anneaux de pouvoir ( sauf l'unique), lequel voudriez vous ?

Shura : Choix trop difficile. Je choisis pas.

Kanon : Aucun, je veux mon Précieux.

Shaka : Aucun, ils perdent tous leurs pouvoir à la fin.

- Quelle question pourrie, fit Kanon.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, dit Shura.

- La suite, s'impatienta Shaka.

15/Si vous deviez participer à la guerre de l'anneau, que feriez vous ?

Kanon : Chourer le Précieux. Comme ça la guerre s'arrête et moi je le garde.

Shura : Botter le cul aux Nazgüls et aux Orcs.

Shaka : Rester avec Gandalf.

- Shaka, t'es une chochotte, ricana Kanon.

L'intéressé lui envoya un regard noir.

16/Vous êtes Tolkien, imaginez dans une taverne hobbite, Gandalf, Gimli, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Aragorn, Frodon, Elrond et Légolas se rencontrent. De quoi vont ils parler ?

Shaka : Du bon vieux temps.

Shura : Euh … je sais pas.

Kanon : Ils ne parlèrent pas. Ils se bourrèrent la gueule.

- Oh, c'est dommage, c'est finit, dit tristement Kanon, en pliant les feuillets.

Ce dernier garda les feuillets avec les réponses écrites dessus et les déposa dans le salon de la maison des Gémeaux. Avant d'aller prendre une douche. Ce fut Saga qui trouva les feuillets. Et il montra les réponses à ses compères. À savoir Rhadamenthe et Ceshire. Ce dernier faillit s'évanouir quand il vit la réponse de son Shura à la question 13. Par contre Saga et Rhadamenthe furent consternés par les réponses de Kanon. Ce dernier semblait avoir toujours aussi mauvais fond. Mais bon, ils avaient trois nouveaux membres dans leur fan club de Tolkien. Le questionnaire à remplir étant la demande pour y rentrer.

* * *

Je sais, c'est long, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira. Vous pouvez aussi faire le questionnaire si vous voulez. Vous êtes pas obligé de mettre vos réponse via reviews.


	187. Où es tu?

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Où es tu ? ( Aldébaran x Aphrodite).

Par un matin d'hiver, Aldébaran se réveilla seul, dans son lit. Et il se demanda où était Aphrodite. Peut – être en train de prendre son petit – déjeuner. Aldébaran se dirigea vers la cuisine. Pas d'Aphrodite, mais le petit – déjeuner était prêt. Alors, Aldébaran prit son petit – déjeuner. Uniquement pour ne pas gâcher le café encore chaud. Café, qu'au demeurant Aphrodite savait très bien faire. Après avoir fini son petit – déjeuner, Aldébaran chercha Aphrodite partout. Nulle trace des Poissons. Se pouvait – il qu'Aphrodite soit reparti dans son Temple sans l'avertir ? Aldébaran, inquiet et blessé par l'attitude de son amant, s'habilla chaudement pour aller demander des explications. Il neigeait lourdement dehors. Aldébaran sortit, mais se figea quand il entendit :

- Où vas tu ?

Il se retourna et vit Aphrodite.

- Mon cœur, mais que fais tu dehors ?

- Je joue dans la neige. J'adore ça.

Aldébaran ne put que rougir devant la vision qu'offrait son amant jouant dans la neige. Mais ne put que sourire, il l'avait trouvé .

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	188. Neige

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Neige ( Aldébaran x Aphrodite).

Suite de Où es tu ?

Aphrodite était en train de jouer dans la neige quand il vit arriver son amant. Il avait l'air d'être inquiet. Intrigué, Aphrodite s'approcha et demanda :

- Où vas tu ?

Aldébaran se figea et se retourna.

- Mon cœur, mais que fais – tu dehors ?

- Je joue dans la neige. J'adore ça.

Et Aphrodite se remit à jouer avec les lourds flocons qui tombaient du ciel.

- Bataille de boules de neige ?, proposa malicieusement Aphrodite.

- Ben, j'aime pas trop la neige, marmonna Aldébaran gêné.

- Un bonhomme de neige ?, se risqua Aphrodite.

- D'accord, fit Aldébaran. Mais après le bonhomme, chocolat chaud.

Et ils s'y mirent. Le bonhomme de neige devint très vite une bataille de boules de neige, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Aphrodite.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	189. MMORPG vs RPG

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

MMORPG vs. RPG ( Kiki x Aphrodite).

Il y a de l'orage aujourd'hui au Sanctuaire. Enfin, au sens figuré. Kiki et Aphrodite étaient en train de se lancer bon nombre de noms d'oiseaux. Et pourtant plus tôt, cela avait bien commencé. Mais vite dérapé quand ils en étaient venu à parler … jeux vidéo. Kiki arguant que le must du must était le MMORPG. Et Aphrodite a renchérit de manière stupide, en disant que les MMO c'était nul et seul valait les RPG classiques. Enfin, dispute classique quoi, mais qui a dégénérée de manière assez violente. Shion, pour éviter une destruction totale du Sanctuaire à coup de Roses Piranha et de Starlight Extinction, dû faire appel à Aldébaran et à Rune pour séparer les deux protagonistes. Et en profita pour mettre tous les ordinateurs et les jeux vidéo sous clé. Parce qu'il ne pensait pas que des jeux vidéo puissent mener à un tel extrémisme.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	190. Autographe

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Autographe ( Shura).

Si c'était à refaire, il ne recommencerait pas. Et essayerais de refiler le boulot à quelqu'un d'autre, du style de Milo par exemple. Parce que pour avoir souffert, il avait souffert. Et pas qu'un peu. Encore la première partie du job avait été agréable, mais la seconde une horreur. Qu'est ce qui avait prit Obama et Saorie de négocier un autographe de Shion pour Obama contre un autographe de Chuck Norris pour Saorie.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaira.^^


	191. A song of Ice and Fire

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

A Song of Ice and Fire ( Camus).

Camus était en furie. D'ordinaire, il n'avait pas de soucis avec l'Islam et les musulmans. Il aimait bien cette culture. Car oui, Camus était ouvert était ouvert à toute culture. Il n'était pas raciste. Mais là … là, c'était trop. À croire que chaque culture pouvait avoir son Hitler et ses S.S. Heureusement qu'il avait eu le temps de tout recopier en une multitude de copies. Ces ennemis de la culture et de la connaissance avaient brûler les bouquins de la bibliothèque de Tombouctou. Enfin, il déposa une copie de chaque manuscrit. Et ensuite, se livra au sport favori de Milo. Établir un record de personnes torturées en une heure. Et ça tombait bien : 1) Y avait une tonne de personnes stupides aux alentours ( non pas les civils, mais ceux qui brandissent une arme à feu avant de réfléchir). 2) Il était en feu et en colère ( oui, un iceberg, ça peut être en colère. Comment ça, vous n'avez pas vu ceux de l'Arctique qui protestent contre nous avec des bannières Greenpeace). En bref, l'islamisme radical venait de sonner son glas. Car un iceberg en colère, ça triomphe toujours.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise. Je suis comme Camus, je n'ai strictement rien contre les personnes de religion musulmane. J'ai simplement une dent contre ceux qui bousillent des pans entiers de savoir au nom d'une passion quelconque, alors que c'est de obscurantisme.^^


	192. Jeu

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Jeu ( Saints x Spectres).

- Désolé mon amour, dit Kanon à Rhadamenthe.

Kanon affichait un sourire radieux.

- Qu'est ce qu'on peut y faire, grimaça Rhadamenthe.

- Rien, justement, fit remarquer son interlocuteur.

- Échec et mat, annonça Shion.

Hadès rendit les armes, tira la troche en admettant sa défaite. Puis rappela ses Spectres. Les Saints exultèrent. Ils passaient en finale du tournois d'échec grandeur nature ( où Spectres, Saints et autres guerriers divins étaient les pièces) et géant organisé par Zeus lui – même. Ils allaient devoir maintenant affronter la terrible équipe de Poséidon, menée par Sorrento de la Sirène.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	193. Repos du guerrier

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Repos du guerrier ( MDM x Mû).

Le problème de Masque de Mort, c'est qu'il est toujours énervé. De ce fait, il fait des insomnies. Et même les remèdes miracles de son cher mouton ne fonctionnent pas. Rien y fait. Il est énervé, donc il ne dort pas. Et là, il est désespérément en manque de calme et donc de sommeil. Dans ce cas pour dormir, il lui faut être calme. Et pour être calme, il faut qu'il trouve une solution. Pourquoi ne pas reprendre la clope ? Nan, il a juré à son chéri de ne surtout pas la reprendre. Il se mit donc à réfléchir et puis soudainement eurêka ! C'est donc un Cancer endormi que Mû trouve en rentrant. Il avait un casque sur les oreilles et semblait écouter de la musique. Mû s'approcha, curieux de savoir ce que son amant écoutait. Mû tomba des nues, son chéri écoutait en boucle, le 1er hit olympien du moment. À savoir : Good night my lover by Appolon feat. Hypnos.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	194. Courage!

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Saint – Valentin oblige, aujourd'hui, c'est guimauve ! Enjoy.^^

* * *

Courage ! ( Camus xMilo).

En tant que personne avertie et ayant un cerveau, Camus a tendance à vomir la politique française. Mais là, il pensa qu'il fallait dédier un autel à François Hollande. Vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard. Et il était de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de la maison du Scorpion. Il tenait une petit boîte dans la main.

- Milo ? Où es tu ?

- Ici, mon Camus. Qu'est ce que tu veux?

- J'ai … euh … une demande à te faire ? Et … euh … c'est du sérieux.

- Vas y, je t'écoute mon Camus.

Il s'agenouilla devant Milo, ouvrit la boîte qu'il avait à la main et prononça d'une voix timide, mais résolue ces simples mots :

- Milo, épouses moi !

Milo resta interdit, puis sauta au cou de Camus en pleurant de joie. Il ne restait plus qu'à Camus de convaincre Milo de ne surtout pas prendre Aiolia comme témoin de mariage. Il ne voulait pas de catastrophe pour le plus beau jour de sa vie. Et il lui fallait aussi remercier François Hollande. Car en tant que Breton et croyant, Camus avait toujours voulu se marier, quelque soit le sexe de son âme sœur.

* * *

Je sais, ça fait un peu militant pour le mariage pour tous, mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même.


	195. Valentine's day fight

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Valentine's day fight ( Marine x Shina).

C'est bien connu, Marine et Shina sont de très bonnes amies … 364 j/ 365. Elles sont donc ennemies un jour par an. C'est le 14 février pour être précis. Shina, célibataire, déteste la Saint – Valentin, et trouve cette fête totalement stupide. Alors que Marine, totalement accro à Aiolia, venère ce jour. Car c'est LE JOUR pour prouver à son/sa chéri qu'on l'aime plus que tout ? Et l'une comme l'autre campent sur leurs positions. Et s'évitent ce jour là pour ne pas se crêper le chignon. Car la Saint - Valentin, c'est le jour de l'amour, les conflits sont donc interdits.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	196. Sanctuary's battle

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Sanctuary's battle ( Saorie x Kiki x Lévitas x Golds x?).

( Crossover Saint Seiya x Naruto.)

Tout le monde le sait, la bataille du Sanctuaire ( Bronzes vs Golds) est entrée dans la légende. Mais ce que personne ne savait, c'est qu'une autre se profilait et qu'elle allait encore plus marquer les esprits. Car une personne ! oui une personne ! aura réussit l'exploit de traverser les douze maisons en battant les Golds de manière étrange. Mû fut traversé tel un fantôme. Aldébaran, assommé de manière bizarre. Saga et Kanon crurent devenir fou. Masque de Mort et son sadisme psychopathe furent gracieusement évité. Aiolia se retrouva transformé en bestiole des cavernes. Shaka essaya de l'exorciser, mais se prit son attaque dans la tronche. Dokho, bah R.A.S, il était en train de danser sur un tub de Tony Parker « Balances toi ! » qu'il avait lui même modifié. Parce qu'il aimait la vib'. De ce fait, l'intrus ne fut pas stoppé. Milo essaya d'en faire son ami, mais l'air psychopathe du Scorpion lui rappela de mauvais souvenirs. Alors grâce au joker « escape », il régla la situation. Avant d'essayer, sans y arriver, de chourrer l'armure d'Aioros ( celui – ci étant absent), pour aller buter le boss de fin ( à savoir Saorie). Puis il arriva chez Shura, le fit halluciner à propos d'une histoire de cube et poursuivit sa route. Il réussit à embobiner Camus en racontant toute une série de conneries et triompha d'Aphrodite parce qu'il ne faisait pas d'allergies au pollen. Il réussit à battre le boss de fin ( Saorie) en l'assommant avec un kunaï. Ce fut Kiki et Lévitas qui l'arrêtèrent, en disant qu'il était un mauvais personnage. Ce à quoi, l'inconnu répondit :

- Mais, mais pourquoi; j'ai , j'ai toujours été un bon garçon. Parce que depuis toujours, Tobi is a good boy.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	197. Sentencieux

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy^^

* * *

Sentencieux (Shaka xBouddha).

14 Février. Au réveil, Shaka trouva le cadeau de son amant pour lui, à côté de lui. Curieux, il l'ouvrit et en resta bouche bée. C'était magnifique. C'était une collection de bijoux en bois, en pierre et métaux précieux. Cela valait une fortune. Il se dit alors qu'il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Quand une voix gronda dans son esprit :

- Non Shaka, c'est pas bien.

- Bouddha ?, murmura Shaka.

- Qui veux tu que ça soit d'autre ?, fit remarquer Bouddha. Ce n'est pas bien de vouloir conserver ça. Ça va à l'encontre de mes principes.

- Ah … mais, ce n'est écrit nulle part.

- Et bien, prends un stylo et note sur une feuille ce que je vais te dire. Alors : « lorsque l'homme aura coupé le dernier arbre, pollué la dernière goutte d'eau, tué le dernier animal et pêché le dernier poisson, alors il se rendra compte que l'argent n'est pas comestible*. » Avec ce que tu es en train de faire, tu bousilles la planète. Alors tu finis de noter et tu appliques, termina Bouddha sentencieux.

- Oui, ô Grand Bouddha, murmura Shaka en tremblant.

* * *

En espérant vous avoir plu.

*proverbe indien.


	198. C'est pas ma faute

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

C'est pas ma faute ( Ceshire x Shura).

La première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Ceshire, ce matin à 6h, c'est « c'est pas ma faute » ? Shura le regardait d'un air accusateur. C'était leur première nuit ensemble. Les appartements du Capricorne étant plus simple pour cela, ils y avaient été. La première partie de la nuit avait été sublime, la seconde : un Enfer complet. Qui aurait pu croire que Ceshire ne puisse pas dormir une douce nuit sur notre belle planète, après avoir connu des nuits cauchemardesques aux Enfers. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'aux Enfers, la nuit est vide de sons. Mais sur Terre, la nuit, c'est comme le jour. On y vit, donc il y a du bruit. Voilà ce qui a empêché Ceshire de dormir et gêné Shura.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	199. Crise de nerf

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Crise de nerf ( Rune).

- Rhaaaaa, rugit Rune. Mais c'est quoi cette horreur ? On dirait que l'humanité se fait mener par le bout du nez.

Le Balrog fulminait. Il détestait ce truc. Pour lui, le meilleur moyen de communication et de travail restait le stylo et le papier. Et pas cette machine totalement impersonnelle qui était en train de la narguer présentement. Kiki lui avait pourtant dit que c'était une révolution. Accessible, simple d'utilisation et qui comportait une porte d'ouverture sur le monde. Mais pas pour Rune, car la machine semblait ne pas vouloir coopérer. Et pour rivaliser avec cette invention que Rune trouvait ridicule, il lui faudrait rendre sa bibliothèque bien plus compétitive. Ainsi, il pourrait éviter ce monstre et apprendre à Kiki que ce truc est chronophage. Il est clair, donc, Rune et le P.C ne se supportaient pas. La preuve, depuis 1h30, le P.C cherchait tous les moyens possibles de faire criser Rune.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	200. Conflit culturel

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Conflit culturel ( Aphrodite x Aldébaran).

Aldébaran et Aphrodite, au début de leur relation, c'étaient promis de faire découvrir le meilleur de leur pays respectif à l'autre. Ainsi, Aphrodite découvrit le Brésil estival, son carnaval, sa forêt, sa faune et sa flore … et sa saison des pluies. Il put même aller nager avec les dauphins roses de l'Amazonie. Bref, hormis la flotte, Aphrodite ressortit enchanté de son voyage au Brésil. Il avait même mit en fond d'écran sur son portable, une photo de lui et de son chéri entourant un dauphin rose. Le Brésil les avaient rapproché. Mais, il en fut tout autre avec la Suède. Sa plus belle période étant l'hiver. Si Aldébaran apprécia la virée chez le Père Noël, tout le reste le laissa sceptique : le froid, la neige et tout le reste. Mais il fut aussi perplexe. Comment pouvait – on se déplacer avec les trucs qu'il avait aux pieds. Il n'arrêtait pas de tomber. Heureusement qu'il ne les avait pas encore cassé. Il ne comprenait pas comment son chéri pouvait autant s'amuser. Mais une chose était sûre pour lui. Il n'aimait pas le ski et les ski le lui rendait bien.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	201. Vacances en danger

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Vacances en danger ( Golds x Shion).

Shion trouve que les vacances d'été au Sanctuaire, ( 10 semaines comme dans toute la Grèce ), ça fait trop ! Surtout que certains petits malins comme Kanon ou Milo en profitent pour les rallonger de manière faussement innocente. Et Shion en avait plus que marre. Il se renseigna alors sur les temps de vacances estivales des voisins européens. Et découvrit avec stupéfaction que certains n'avaient que 6 semaines de vacances. Et là, Shion se dit « chic ! Si certains pays ont officiellement moins de vacances qu'en Grèce, j'arriverais peut – être à faire baisser le nombre de semaines de vacances. » Et il se mit à chercher, en accord avec le calendrier où tronquer les vacances. Il retira alors les deux dernières semaines de Juin, la première du mois de Juillet et la dernière d'Août. Faisant passer les vacances de 10 à 6 semaines. Et là, concert d'indignations ! Les Golds protestèrent : « On peut pas travailler, il fait trop chaud ! ». Shion crut trouver la parade en disant que Camus ferait la climatisation. Mais ce dernier fut en colère, et lui cria qu'il n'était pas un objet. De ce fait la plan de Shion pour raccourcir les vacances échoua. Milo et Kanon en furent heureux, en bon indignés, ils avaient fait en sorte que leur droit sacré aux vacances d'été avaient été respecté en totalité.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous a plus.^^


	202. Indignés de la cuisine

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Indignés de la cuisine ( Golds x Shion).

Shion se réveilla ce matin, alléché par les odeurs délicieuses en provenances des cuisines. C'était un matin où il se levait enfin avec le sourire au lèvres, alors que pour une fois, Dokho n'était pas là. Attiré par les odeurs, il se dirigea vers les cuisines, où non sans raisons, il fut surpris. Surpris, parce que c'était des Golds qui faisaient la cuisine. Et pas n'importe lesquels. C'était ceux qu'on disait mauvais, voire très mauvais en cuisine. Il y avait Mû, Aiolia, Shaka, Aioros, Milo et Aphrodite. Ils étaient concentrés sur ce qu'ils faisaient et avait à cœur à ce qu'on ne traite pas leur cuisine d'immangeable. Aussi, suivit d'un Shion abasourdit, ils allèrent servir le petit déjeuner aux autres Golds. Et les autres se régalèrent, car c'était très bon. Ils se demandèrent et demandèrent à Shion, si c'était lui qui avait fait la cuisine. Alors Mû, Aiolia, Shaka, Milo, Aioros et Aphrodite déroulèrent une bannière sur laquelle était écrit : « Nous sommes les Indignés de la cuisine. Nous savons aussi cuisiner, alors laissez nous la cuisine. » Tout était dans ce message.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	203. Joyau nocturne

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Joyau nocturne ( Mû x MDM).

Depuis quelques temps, Mû a remarqué que l'amour de sa vie, à savoir Masque de Mort, semblait guetter quelque chose la nuit. Et de ce fait, leur cycle de sommeil en avait pâti. Mû commençait à être comme Masque de Mort : très irritable. Au point d'avoir de violentes disputes avec son Italien. Voilà les ravages que pouvaient causer le manque de sommeil sur notre mouton. Et cela devait durer encore, parce que notre cher crabe continua son manège encore quelques temps. Jusqu'à une nuit où Masque de Mort réveilla encore Mû, en plein milieu de celle – ci. Mû s'apprêta à lui cracher une parole méchante, quand le Cancer d'Or l'embrassa tendrement et lui dit :

- Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Mû le regarda, soupçonneux. Mais le suivit, bien au chaud dans l'un des pulls de son chéri. Masque de Mort s'arrêta, lui demanda d'être discret et l'enlaça. Et là, Mû resta muet de stupeur. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. C'était beau, magnifique, splendide. Devant leurs yeux, tous les fantômes du Sanctuaire défilaient en procession pouraller rendre hommage à Hadès. d'un oeil, il entrevit que lui et Masque de Mort n'étaient pas seuls. Étaient présent aussi Kanon et Rhadamanthe ( ça s'écrit comme ça dans le dico ^^'), Rune et Kiki, Shaka et Saga et enfin Ceshire et Shura.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	204. Points communs

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Points communs ( Milo x Hadès).

- C'est pas possible !, s'exclama Hadès, en tapant du poing sur la table.

Il était devant un auditoire composé de Saints, Spectres et Marinas. Et ceux – ci l'écoutaient religieusement.

- On est des dieux, continua Hadès, visiblement en colère. On ne peut donc tolérer une telle insulte envers nous !

Minos, Rhadamanthe et Éaque hochèrent la tête à l'unisson pour soutenir leur dieu.

- Nous ne négocierons pas, surtout pour ma nunuche de nièce. Nous perdrions notre temps.

- Il nous faut cependant la récupérer, fit remarquer Shion. Ça beau être une nunuche, c'est notre déesse. Il faut faire quelque chose.

- Oui, soupira Hadès. Oui, il faut faire quelque chose. Mais je ne dépenserais pas une drachme pour libérer ma nièce de ces andouilles qui se disent islamistes.

Silence consterné.

- Nous irons la récupérer ! Spectres, Saints, Marinas ! À vos Surplis, Armures et Écailles ! Nous allons faire la peau aux terroristes !

Acclamations guerrières. Tout le monde était d'accord. Et dans la foule acclamant Hadès, une personne avait un sourire heureux et particulièrement sadique. C'était Milo. Il allait pouvoir enfin jouer à Rambo de manière tout à fait légale. Bon, c'est vrai, seul hic, il n' y a pas de forêt vierge en plein Sahara.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	205. Prisonnier

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy^^

* * *

Prisonnier ( Milo x Camus).

Il n'y croyait pas. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Il était coincé et avait chaud, malgré sa nudité. Il était prisonnier et ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait l'impression d'être une bête prête à être sacrifiée sur l'autel, attaché comme il l'était sur son lit. Il se promit de ne plus faire le fanfaron, surtout en croisant le regard bouillant et plus qu'affamé de sa moitié. Il avait dû se faire avoir. Oui, voilà, c'est ça, Aphrodite c'était foutu de sa gueule avec l'aphrodisiaque. Cependant, l'histoire de la tromperie avec l'aphrodisiaque ne semblait qu'être la partie la plus soft de l'histoire … ou pas. En tout cas, Milo ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il était en train de se faire « dévorer » par un Camus plus que chaud. Milo, avant de se perdre dans le plaisir, se demanda, c'était quoi l'aphrodisiaque qu'Aphrodite lui avait refilé pour savoir si un Verseau de glace pouvait être chaud bouillant.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	206. Beauté

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Beauté ( Kanon x Rhadamanthe).

Rhadamanthe se mit à prendre son mal en patience, avec humeur. Oui, ce soir, quand il irait à la fête d'Eaque et de Minos, on lui renverrait en pleine figure à quel point il est laid et à quel point son Kanon était … canon, désirable, et mortellement sexy. Et le fait que son chéri passe il ne sait trop combien de temps dans la salle de bain pour se faire beau … n'arrangeait rien. Le différence entre lui, Rhadamanthe le vilain petit canard, et Kanon le cygne ne ferrait aucun doute. Un bruit le fit sortir de ses sombres pensées. Kanon venait de sortir de la salle de bain.

- Excuse rhada, j'ai pris un peu trop de temps dans la salle de bain.

- Ça, c'est clair, grimaça l'Anglais.

- Rhoo, allez, fais pas la tête. Et puis, va faire un petit tour dans la salle de bain pour t'arranger.

- Hmph.

- Hey, c'est pas moi qui aie des cheveux qui font le mix entre ceux de Harry Potter et ceux de Severus Rogue.

C'était un fait indéniable, Rhadamanthe avait une nature de cheveux catastrophique ( toujours en bataille et qui graissaient vite), bien qui courts. Alors que ceux de Kanon, bien qu'il étaient bien plus long et donc plus difficile d'entretien étaient toujours impec, car d'une très bonne nature.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	207. Sanctuaire

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Sanctuaire ( Shaka x Aldébaran x Dokho x Saga x Kanon x Aphrodite).

Aphrodite se posa la question de savoir si son chéri, Aldébaran ne lui cachait pas quelque chose. Depuis que le printemps était là, le Taureau d'Or disparaissait pendant les heures les plus chaudes de la journée. Le rendant boudeur. Tellement boudeur, que certains de ses amis s'en rendirent compte. Et en particulier, les deux Gémeaux. Kanon fut le premier à s'en apercevoir. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Shaka faisait la même chose avec Saga. Et cela irritait fortement Kanon. Il ne fallait pas que son jumeau et l'un de ses meilleurs amis se fassent cocu. Pensée extrémiste, certes, mais que Kanon ne pouvait exclure. Étant donné que Shaka et Aldébaran disparaissaient aux mêmes heures. Alors, prenant son chapeau de détective, il se la joua Sherlock et entraîna Saga et Aphrodite en filature. Il voulait savoir si son idée était la bonne. Alors, les trois compères suivirent Aldébaran et Shaka. De loin, jusqu'à arriver à la maison de la Balance. Kanon en resta coi. Si son idée était la bonne, alors Shion était aussi cocu. Dokho emmena Aldébaran et Shaka dans ses jardins, entouré de hauts bambous. Kanon, Saga et Aphrodite entrèrent dans les jardins discrètement pour savoir si il y avait bien action chaude. Le jardin était en fait une forêt de bambous et d'essences tropicales. Nos trois amis se ruèrent dans le cœur de la forêt, pour espérer les prendre sur le fait. Cependant, ils furent stupéfaits, car Kanon avait … tout faux ! Dokho, Shaka et Aldébaran étaient en train … de prendre le thé … tout en parlant des arbres.

- Du thé pour les nouveaux ?, demanda gaiement Dokho.

Les trois amis « détectives » n'en revenaient pas.

- Pourquoi prendre le thé au milieu des arbres ?, demanda Saga.

- Parce que c'est notre Sanctuaire, dit Aldébaran.

- Oui, mais pourquoi la forêt ?, remarqua alors Aphrodite.

- Parce qu'on les aimes. Tu sais, mon chéri, au Brésil, il y a beaucoup de forêts, répondit Aldébaran.

- En Inde, il y en a aussi. Chez moi, à Bénarès, il y en a tout autour.

- Et en Chine aussi. Où croyez – vous que les pandas et les tigres vivent ?

- C'est rassurant pour nous, renchérit Shaka. Être entourés d'arbres nous appaisent.

Laissant nos amis encore plus stupéfaits, avant d'essayer se s'en remettre en buvant le thé offert par Shion.

* * *

Un peu long, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même.^^


	208. Darwin a tord

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Darwin a tord ( Camus).

Camus se disait que finalement, Darwin avait pondu l'un des plus gros canulars de l'histoire de la science. Et que non, Dieu n'avait pas raison pour autant. L'homme descendait bien du singe. Mais là n'était pas la question. Dans sa stricte nature, l'homme n'est pas égoïste comme le dit Darwin, mais équitable et altruiste. Et il avait commencé à douter de cette théorie de l'homme égoïste quand il avait rencontré Milo. Mais là, il ne pouvait plus douter, Darwin avait tord. Sinon, il ne pourrait strictement pas expliquer pourquoi depuis 3 heures, les 3 Juges s'escrimaient à aider les Golds avec Rune et Kiki; pour coincer Saorie durant 24 heures dans les toilettes de son temple.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	209. Petits meurtres entre amis

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Petits meurtres entre amis ( Golds x Kiki x Rune x Dokho x Shion x Rhada x Kanon).

Le petit groupe avançait, uniquement éclairé par la chandelle que tenait Rune. Les autre membres du groupe le suivaient légèrement craintifs. L'atmosphère était glauque. Et donc, derrière Rune, il y avait Kiki, Aldébaran, Aiolia et Saga. Il fallait élucider les meurtres de Shion et d'Aioros avant le retour de Dokho et de Misty. Que justice soit faite ! Et surtout trouver la vérité avant les autres groupes. Et celui de Camus leur offrait une concurrence extrêmement rude. Surtout qu'il était avec Mû et que la scène de crime était le Sanctuaire en entier. Soudain, Rune s'arrêta, et pointa du doigt le cadavre de Saorie. Encore un meurtre. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Même si la nunuche venait de passer l'arme à gauche, il fallait trouver le meurtrier. Ils allèrent repartir, quand la voix de Rhadamanthe les interpella :

- Aldébaran !

- Oui ?, demanda la concerné.

- Nous t'accusons d'avoir tué Shion, Aioros et Saorie, reprit Kanon. Tu as étranglé Shion, tué Aioros d'un coup sur le crâne et tué Saorie avec une fléchette empoisonnée.

- Et zut, admit Aldébaran. J'ai été découvert.

Et là, concert de soupirs. Kanon et Rhadamanthe venaient encore de marquer un point. Pourtant cette fois – ci, Aphrodite et Milo avaient pondu un scénario top du top. Enfin, c'était toujours agréable de pouvoir combler les soirées proches de la Toussaint par des cluedos grandeur nature.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	210. Constat

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Je me suis inspirée d'une parodie de Nicolas Canteloup pour ce drabble. Enjoy.^^

* * *

Constat ( Dokho x Shion).

C'était le soir, avant de s'endormir. Shion et Dokho étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, en train de lire un même bouquin. Quand Dokho s'apperçu que les draps de coton n'avaient jamais été aussi blancs.

- Dis Shion, depuis quand les draps sont aussi blancs?

- Depuis que Saga a été Grand Pope locataire. Il a fait changer de lessive.

- Il utilise quoi comme lessive ?, demanda Dokho.

- Ben de la skip.

- Et toi ?

- Ben savon d'Athènes.

- Ah d'accord. Bon ben maintenant je sais pourquoi Saga t'a viré de manière extrêmement violente.

Shion eu l'air outré.

- Ben quoi. Je fais juste un constat … de lessive.

Et Shion maugréa, en se retournant, que les jeunes étaient d'une violence extrême quand quelque chose ne leur plaisait pas.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	211. Invasion nordique

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Invasion nordique ( Milo x Camus).

Au Sanctuaire, on pouvait craindre une invasion de la part de Poséidon ou d'Hadès. Les Saints étaient au taquet. Et surtout les Golds. De ce fait, Milo était … abasourdi. Il avait vu l'espace de Camus envahit par … les sbires d'Odin. Ils étaient au nombre de 4. Et pour sûr, d'après Milo, ils venaient bien du grand nord. Vu la tête de pingouin qu'ils avaient. Enfin … c'était des pingouins … en peluche. Ils avaient tout envahi. Et Milo était furieux. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Camus le retrouva. Milo lui demanda des explications. Camus fut gêné et expliqua :

- J'ai trouvé ces quatre pingouins en peluche trop chou. Alors je te présente Skipper, Kowalski, Rico et Private.

- En gros, tu préfère les pingouins de Madagascar à moi, finit Milo désabusé.

- Et bien …

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	212. Histoire de lampe

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Histoire de lampe ( Milo x Camus).

Une chambre dans un temple. Dans la chambre, un lit à deux places. Sur le lit, une couette épaisse. Sous cette couette, deux corps … et une lampe. Les deux corps sont ceux de Milo et de Camus. Mais dans ce cas là, pourquoi la lampe ? Écoutons. Nous en serons plus. Oui, car voici ce qui disait Milo :

- Quand, soudain, le monstre fut …

- Arrêtes mon chéri … Tu sais très bien que je déteste les histoires d'horreur.

- Oui, mais d'un autre côté, tu sais très que si tu as peur, tu te laisse réconforter d'une manière que j'adore.

- Lâches un peu Bob la Lampe. Sinon tu iras dire bonsoir au canapé.

- Pff, t'es pas marrant. Et puis Bob la Lampe est une bonne aide pour les histoires d'horreur.

- Soit tu continu à me tromper avec Bob la Lampe et tu vas dire bonsoir au canapé. Soit tu arrêtes ta relation avec Bob la Lampe et tu peux dormir avec moi.

Camus avait parlé. À Milo de choisir.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	213. Retraire?

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Retraite ? ( Shion x Dokho).

Shion eu le loisir de tester pour un jour ce qu'est la retraite. Mais en se réveillant, Shion angoissa. Plus de travail, donc pas de contraintes aujourd'hui. Cependant que faire ? Shion ne savait pas. Pour éviter de devenir complètement fou, il se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait faire. Action décisive qui lui permit de faire la grasse matinée. Et il en profita. Puis alla prendre une bonne douche et un bon petit déjeuner. Et soudain eurêka ! Shion su ce qu'il allait faire de sa journée. Tout joyeux, il se dirigea vers son activité choisie. Et c'est en faisant cette activité que Shion fut trouvé … par un Dokho désabusé. Shion avait beau avoir passé sa journée à tester la retraite, il l'avait quand même passé à faire de l'administratif. Donc la retraite pour Shion, c'est pas pour demain.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	214. Inquiétude

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Inquiétude ( Milo x Camus).

Camus courrait à perdre haleine. Milo ! Il était arrivé quelque chose à son Milo ! Mû lui avait laissé un message sur son portable en disant que Milo était blessé. Mais dans son message, Mû n'avait pas spécifié la gravité des blessures de Milo. Camus jura. Aiolia lui avait promit que rien n'arriverait à Milo. Tout ça parce qu'Aldébaran l'avait embarqué dans une partie de pêche. Hors tout le monde savait que Milo n'était pas du genre patient. Et qu'une partie de pêche serait horrible pour le Scorpion. Mais là, Aiolia avait fait fort. Camus arriva au temple du Bélier en criant :

- Milo ! Est ce que ça va ?

- Ah Camus, répondit Milo en agitant la main et en souriant.

Il était soutenu par Mû et Aiolia.

- Milo, dit Camus à bout de souffle. Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé?

- Ben justement, je sais pas trop. Moi, Aiolia et Mû, on est allé faire un tour dans le port d'Athènes, quand soudain, j'ai eu une gêne au genou. Je me suis aperçu qu'il était enflé. Et Mû et Aiolia m'ont ramené ici.

Incrédule, Camus regarda Mû pour voir si c'était une blague. Et à son plus grand regret, non, s'en était pas une.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	215. Vous n'imaginez pas

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce qu'un Atlante peut faire pour vous ( MDM x Mû).

C'était l'été. Et masque de Mort ne voulait absolument pas passer sa journée à se morfondre dans son temple. Pourquoi ne pas sortir dans ce cas là ? Masque de Mort jeta un coup d'œil amorphe au jardin de son temple et fut déprimé. C'était un terrain plat, herbeux. Mais sans arbre et sans ombre. Notre Cancer en fut refroidit. Il n'avait pas envie que Mû ai du crabe barbecue ce soir. Alors, il resta à se morfondre sur son canapé. Il ne sut combien de temps, il resta ainsi. Mais il fut réveillé par Mû qui l'embrassa tendrement.

- Bonjour toi, murmura Mû.

- Moui, à toi aussi, sourit Masque de Mort de manière sexy.

- Ça te dis de manger sur la terrasse ce soir?

- Non, grommela Masque de Mort. J'ai pas envie de finir en crabe barbecue ce soir.

- Pourquoi ça ?, s'étonna Mû.

- Y a pas d'arbre dans mon jardin, donc pas d'ombre.

- Oh, c'est que ça, dit Mû d'un ton badin. Attends.

Mû se dirigea vers le jardin … pour y téléporter des beaux arbres en pleine terre. Et voilà le tour était joué. Il y avait enfin de l'ombre dans le jardin de Masque de Mort.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	216. Concert

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Concert ( Aldébaran x Aphrodite).

C'était une chance pour Aldébaran, il avait fini sa mission plus tôt que prévu. Il voulu alors en faire la surprise à son Poisson. Aldébaran ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il adorait voir son amant quand celui – ci rayonnait. Aldébaran, tout à sa joie de voir bientôt le bonheur sur le visage de son aimé, entra dans la dernière maison. Et en catimini, pour faire un bel effet de surprise. Mais est prit tel qui croyait prendre. Ce fut Aldébaran qui fut surpris par l'activité d'Aphrodite. Les Poissons d'Or chantait toutes les chansons qu'adorait Aldébaran, de sa très belle voix de contre – alto. Cette sorte de concert dura encore une heure. Ce après quoi, Aphrodite s'arrêta de chanter. Se tourna vers Aldébaran, lui offrit un sourire éblouissant. Et déclara :

- Je t'ai senti revenir. C'est pourquoi j'ai chanté. Bon retour mon amour.

Aldébaran en fut bouleversé, mais ce n'était rien à comparer avec la soirée douceur sous la couette qu'avait prévu Aphrodite.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaira.^^


	217. Multicolore versus gris

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Multicolore versus gris (Camus).

« Gérard Depardieu a raison, songea Camus. La France ne sait plus rire. » Le Verseau venait de songer à cela, alors qu'il était dans l'avion qui le ramenait de France vers la Grèce. Une mission diplomatique délicate qu'il avait dû gérer de manière sérieuse. Ça veut dire que Shion n'avait pas voulu qu'il emmène Milo. De ce fait, Camus avait passé les deux dernières semaines dans une atmosphère grise et sinistre. Il lui manquait son Milo et le monde multicolore de ce dernier. En bref, Camus avait déprimé en France. Voilà pourquoi il donnait raison à Gérard Depardieu. Mais uniquement pour cette phrase. Lassé, Camus se tourna vers le hublot. L'avion venait de passer en dessous des nuages qui couvraient la Grèce de leur gris sombre et humide. Il pleuvait. Soudain, au dessus de l'Égée apparue une éclaircie. Et juste après, un arc – en – ciel multicolore. Camus se recala dans son siège. Tout en continuant d'observer l'arc – en – ciel, il se mit à rayonner. Comme l'arc – en – ciel qui venait d'illuminer le ciel, Milo serait de nouveau là pour illuminer la vie de Camus.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	218. Défaut

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Défaut ( Rhadamanthe x Kanon).

Au Sanctuaire, tout le monde accuse Rhadamanthe d'avoir tous les défauts dans le couple qu'il forme avec Kanon. Tout ça parce que l'Anglais est un Spectre et qu'il n'a pas la plastique de Kanon. Mais en fait, ce n'est pas vrai. Car Kanon possède un défaut, un très gros défaut. Un défaut dont le Gémeau ne se rend pas compte. Et qui aurait pu détruire son couple. Mais heureusement que Rhadamanthe connait le dieu Boules Quies. Car oui, Kanon est un gros ronfleur.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	219. M comme Mmmmmmmm et Miam

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

M comme Mmmmmmmmmm et Miam ! ( Camus x Milo).

Camus retira son armure et se traîna jusque dans sa chambre. Il était trop crevé pour prendre une douche. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il s'affala à plat ventre sur son lit . En grimaçant, il avait mal au dos. Sa dernière mission avait été particulièrement stressante. Et surtout, là, il avait envie de dormir. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il fut cependant réveillé par des mains qui parcouraient son dos. En se réveillant un peu plus, il s'aperçu que c'était Milo qui lui faisait un bon massage. Une fois le massage finit, Camus se sentit à nouveau en train de plonger dans le sommeil. Mais n'y plongea pas. Milo venait de s'allonger sur le dos de Camus, un air gourmand sur le visage. En vu de dégustation de glace bien française.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous plaise.^^


	220. La justice est de ton côté

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Désolée pour le retard et enjoy.^^

* * *

La justice est de ton côté ( Milo x Shion x Minos x Rhada x Eaque x Kiki x Rune).

Kiki et rune étaient cachés derrière une petite porte du Temple du Grand Pope. Sur le point de s'écrouler de rire devant le burlesque de la situation à venir. Parce que Milo et Shion étaient entrés en conflit et campaient sur leurs positions. Et ils étaient tellement têtus l'un et l'autre qu'ils avaient dû faire appel aux trois juges des Enfers. À savoir : Rhadamanthe, Eaque et Minos. Les trois juges devant statuer sur le conflit opposant Milo à Shion. Kiki et Rune étaient silencieusement écroulés de rire. Car ils savaient que les trois juges prendraient position pour Milo.

- Bon, commença Minos, en consultant ses notes. Nous avons étudié le conflit opposant le Grand Pope et représentant d'Athéna Shion et le Gold no Saint du Scorpion Milo.

Shion et Milo s'entre-tuèrent méchamment du regard. Renforçant l'hilarité de Kiki et de Rune.

- Et nous avons statué, continua doucement Eaque.

- On va rendre notre jugement, gronda Rhadamanthe en colère. Mais je ne vous oublie pas. Vous m'avez prit de mon temps que je réservait pour le passer avec Kanon.

Milo et Shion frissonnèrent de peur.

- Bon, alors, reprit Minos d'une vois éthérée. Nous avons statué sur le conflit opposant Milo à Shion, sur le sujet polémique suivant. À savoir : si oui ou non, il est autorisé de manger du popcorn lors de la projection cinématographique hebdomadaire au Sanctuaire. La réponse édictée par nous; Minos du Griffon, Eaque du Garuda et Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne, juges suprêmes des Enfers et serviteurs d'Hadès dieu des Enfers; est que oui, on peut manger du popcorn durant la projection cinématographique hebdomadaire. En conséquence, le Grand Pope Shion devra offrir par mois et ce pendant un an, le poids du Gold Milo en popcorn. Ainsi que payer les frais d'honoraires pour nos services de 22 000 euros par juges. Plus un dépassement d'honoraires de 10 000 euros au juge Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne pour avoir prit du temps sur les plages horaires qu'il avait réservé avec Kanon. Nous; Minos du Griffon, Eaque du Garuda, et Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne; avons rendu notre jugement. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

À l'entente du jugement, Shion verdit et faillit s'évanouir. Il avait perdu. Milo exulta, il venait de gagner. Il allait enfin pouvoir légalement s'empiffrer de popcorn. Quand à Kiki et à Rune, ils étaient littéralement mort de rire.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise, même si c'est un peu long.^^


	221. Princesse et chevalier servant

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Princesse et chevalier servant ( Aldébaran).

Aldébaran est heureux d'être tombé amoureux d'Aphrodite et que ce dernier l'aime en retour. Aphrodite lui fait penser à une princesse tant par son physique, que ses roses et son comportement. Dans leur relation amoureuse, Aphrodite est donc la princesse, et lui, Aldébaran, le chevalier servant. Cela ne le gêne pas. Il peut ainsi réaliser l'un de ses plus grands rêves. Pouvoir servir des supers petit – déjeuners sur mesure et romantique à son chéri. Car Aldébaran, en plus d'être un très bon cuisinier, est le champion du romantisme ( devant Aphrodite et Misty) au Sanctuaire.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	222. Immaturité ou maturité

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Immaturité ou maturité ( Milo x Camus x Shion).

Milo se posa la question de si on le prenait pour un imbécile. Apparemment oui. Parce que, franchement devant la requête et les têtes que faisaient Shion et Camus, c'était vraiment ça. Oui, il avait le papier administratif que les deux autres lui demandaient. Et non, il ne le donnerait pas. Parce qu'il savait que Shion et Camus l'avaient aussi. On le disait immature. On disait Camus et Shion matures. Là, les rôles semblaient inversés. Ah, la bonne blague ! Alors Milo s'enfonça encore plus dans son « immaturité », et affirma avec un grand renfort de mauvaise foi, que non, il n'avait pas le fameux papier. Camus et Shion semblèrent désappointés, mais pas surpris. Et Milo partit en jubilant … en son fort intérieur et aussi discrètement que possible. Que c'était bon ! Peut – être que la désaffection de Milo forcerait Camus et Shion à se montrer moins paresseux et à aller chercher le fameux papier administratif par eux – même.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	223. Tactique

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Tactique ( ? x?).

Pleins d'autres panthéons divins sont jaloux de la paix régnante au panthéon grec. Et ce dernier, horrifié, dut faire face pour éloigner les prédateurs alléchés par une telle aubaine. Et une équipe de choc fut constituée. Une personne des Enfers, et une personne du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. C'est donc un duo de choc. À elles deux, elles ont tenu en respect les pires dieux étrangers en respect. Parce que ces personnes sont insupportables, terriblement bavardes, nunuches et on les fuit comme la peste. Cela a permit à Shion et à Hadès de toucher le jackpot. Ils sont dans les petits papiers de Zeus, depuis la mise en place du stratagème. Car oui, avec le duo de super James Bond girls composé de … Saorie Kido et de Pandore … l'Olympe est définitivement en sécurité.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	224. God of Death

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

God of Death ( Saorie x Thanatos)

( crossover Saint seiya x Death Note).

La soirée s'annonçait déjà bizarre. Pourquoi Interpol voulait faire un gala regroupant toutes les personnes connaissant un dieu de la mor? Sans doute pour attraper Kira. C'est donc à la demande de L que Saorie avait été invité. Elle connaissait un dieu de la mort : Thanatos. Saorie et Thanatos avaient donc été invité à ce gala par L. Par contre L, l'organisateur de cette soirée avait demandé à Thanatos de ramener son Death Note. Mais au fait, c'est quoi un Death Note? Telle était la redoutable question. Car ni Saorie, ni Thanatos ne savaient ce qu'étaient un Death Note. Enfin, ils pourraient poser la question une fois sur place. En arrivant au gala, Thanatos prit une mine dégoûtée. Les autres dieux de la mort étaient ... physiquement horribles, et non agréables à regarder. En particulier la tête de clown qui se faisait appeler Ryuk. En clair, il y avait de grandes chances pour que Thanatos perde son sang froid. Ce qu'il fit, où durant une minute, il devint fou et tua tout le monde à coup de Terrible Providence. Prouvant deux choses : 1) Un dieu de la mort, ça peut mourir. Même si ça affirme le contraire. 2) Oui, Saorie peut aussi mourir. La preuve, Thanatos l'a tué. Il sera d'ailleurs obligé de se justifier auprès de son patron Hadès. Mais ça, c'est pour plus tard. Thanatos a d'abord une priorité, fuir la scène de crime pour ne pas être pris pour Kira ( ce qu'il n'est pas au demeurant).

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	225. Mario vs Cloud Strife

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^ Attention Humour contenant de la guimauve. Passez votre chemin si vous ne voulez pas lire.^^

* * *

Mario versus Cloud Strife ( Shaka x Saga).

Depuis un certain temps, Shaka est jaloux d'Aphrodite. Parce que Saga passe beaucoup de temps avec le Poisson d'Or. Et notre Vierge a l'impression d'être délaissé. Oh, bien sûr, il y a toujours Mario et la gameboy. Mais voyez – vous, Mario est bien moins sexy que Saga. Même Shaka s'accorde à le dire. Et puis Shaka ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe entre Saga et Aphrodite. Un soir, alors que Saga et lui dînaient dans la troisième maison et que l'atmosphère était tendue Shaka osa poser la question de ce qui retenait son aimé auprès des Poissons. À cela, Saga répondit :

- Final Fantasy.

- Final quoi ?, demanda Shaka.

- Ce sont des jeux video, répliqua Saga. J'aime beaucoup le VII et Aphrodite en est raide dingue. Enfin, surtout du héros Cloud Strife.

- Ah … d'accord, murmura Saga. Il ne connaissait pas du tout Final Fantasy.

- Et les OST faites par Nobuo Uematsu déchirent tout, s'exclama Saga.

Shaka était impressionné. Saga n'aimait pas la musique. Qu'il en parle comme ça était assez inhabituel. Une fois le dîner et la vaisselle terminés, Saga prit la main de Shaka et l'entraîna dans le salon. Le Gémeau démarra la sono de son salon. Un air doux de piano s'éleva. Alors Saga enlaça doucement Shaka, l'invitant à partager l'instant. Au bout d'un moment, comme le morceau se répétait Saga souffla tendrement à l'oreille de Shaka, le titre du morceau de musique.

- To Zanarkand. Final Fantasy X. Nobuo Uematsu.

Shaka sourit et renforça son étreinte sur Saga. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Ils firent tendrement l'amour au son de Zanarkand qui se répétait indéfiniment.

Dans le match opposant Mario à Cloud Strife, Cloud en sortit largement vainqueur. Mario ayant été mis K.O a plusieurs reprises. Il est aussi universellement admis qu'un plombier n'a aucune chance de l'emporter face à un soldat première classe de la Shinra et tueur de dieu.

* * *

Un peu long, mais en espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	226. Manif' pour tous

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Ceci n'a strictement rien à voir avec la manif' pour tous contre le mariage gay. Enjoy.^^

* * *

Manif' pour tous ( Golds x Spectres x Marinas x Saints x Hadès).

Depuis quelques temps, les trois Sanctuaires les plus connus du Panthéon grec; celui d'Athéna, de Poséidon, et d'Hadès; sont en grève. Tout le monde fait grève suite à une mesure inter – Sanctuaires décidée par Camus, Saga, Eaque, Minos, Rhadamanthe, Poséidon et Sorento. Et cette mesure, qui est appliquée depuis peu, est terriblement impopulaire. Si impopulaire qu'Hadès décida de se renseigner sur cette mesure qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se rendit au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Les grévistes étaient là, brandissant panneaux et banderoles. Sur lesquels on pouvait lire : « Rendez – nous nos jeux videos », « La manif' pour tous des jeux videos ». Hadès se rendit alors chez ceux qui avaient fait la mesure contre les jeux videos pour en savoir plus. Et il sut. Les jeux videos rendaient Spectres, Saints et autres Marinas moins performants. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir Saorie supporter les grévistes. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi, elle était plus populaire que lui en ce moment; alors qu'il en avait été étonné en lisant la liste hebdomadaire des dieux les plus populaires de la planète.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	227. You belong to me

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

You belong to me ( Milo x Camus).

Matin. Camus émergea doucement de son sommeil. Regarda son réveil. Il affichait 7 h. Camus se savait extrêmement en avance par rapport au RDV de Shion. Alors, il se pelotonna contre son amant. Et se rendormit. Puis, plus tard, ce sut le tour de Milo. Celui- ci sourit, gourmand, devant la beauté masculine qui dormait contre lui. N'attendant qu'une chose, c'est que celui – ci se réveille. Ce que Camus finit par faire. Doucement, il émergea de son sommeil une seconde fois. Quand il vit Milo, il sourit et murmura :

- Salut. Tu sais que je t'aime toi.

Milo le serra alors dans ses bras, heureux comme pas possible. Le Scorpion câlina tendrement son Verseau. Au bout d'un moment, Camus, surpris devant tant d'affection, demanda :

- Milo, que me vaut tant d'affection ?

- Tu as dis que tu m'aimes, donc tu es à moi.

La déclaration de Milo laissa Camus bouche – bée. Ce qui permit à Milo de prendre les lèvres de Camus et de lui prouvait combien il l'aimait.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	228. Révélation

**Disclaimer: Rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Révélation ( MDM x Mû).

Nous savons tous que Mû et Masque de Mort sont en couple. Ça se voit, le Cancer est tellement possessif envers son mouton mauve. Cependant, une question se pose. Comment notre mouton a – t – il pu conquérir notre sauvage Cancer ? Question fort pertinente. Mais pour en obtenir la réponse, il faut revenir en arrière. C'était à une époque où Masque de Mort était extrêmement hargneux. Tellement hargneux, qu'il n'hésitait pas à s'en prendre à ses collègues. Sa cible favorite : Shaka. Cependant, Shaka était balèze. Il devait faire gaffe. Shaka, en plus, n'était qu'une étape de plus pour atteindre le Gold qui faisait le plus enrager Masque de Mort. À savoir Mû.

Masque de Mort éprouvait des « émotions de chochotte », en présence du mouton. En clair, des sentiments. Et ça le rendait particulièrement hargneux. De plus, il savait Mû inatteignable. Alors, il se faisait un plaisir à déverser sa colère et sa hargne sur la pauvre Shaka.

Et en ce jour fatidique, Shaka était seul. Masque de Mort se dit qu'il allait pouvoir en profiter. Alors que le Cancer commençait à insulter la Vierge, il fut expulser de l'endroit où il se trouvait de manière de violente. Il se releva pour croiser des yeux le Bélier. Et voulut à nouveau attaquer la Vierge d'Or. Mû s'interposa et gifla fortement Masque de Mort. Le Crabe voulut répliquer de manière violente contre le Bélier. Lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus penser « bisounours ».

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, Mû lui attrapa le visage à deux mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Cette action laissa le Cancer choqué. Il ne savait pas que le Bélier l'aimait. Sous l'intensité du baisé, les barrières du Cancer se brisèrent. Il en redemanda plus à la beauté qui était en train de lui faire découvrir un monde nouveau.

Cependant, le spectateur de la scène leva les yeux vers le ciel. Comme si il était déjà au courant des sentiments partagés entre Mû et l'Italien. Puis partit, peux désireux de voir le nouveau couple continuer leur activité à même le sol, les fesses à l'air. Quoique non, si fesses à l'air il voulait voir, ça ne serait que celles de son Gémeaux.

* * *

Un peu long, mais en espérant que cela plaise.^^


	229. Mission et vengeance

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Mission et vengeance ( Cerbère).

**Co – écrit avec Kolycender.**

Hadès était assis sur son trône. L'air très satisfait et un verre de vin à la main. Sa vengeance, mûrement réfléchie à l'encontre de sa « ô combien nunuche de nièce », était en train de s'accomplir. Il avait envoyé un agent spécial, très spécial au Sanctuaire. Il s'agissait de Cerbère ! ( oui, vous avez bien lu).

Cerbère était donc partit en mission bouille toute mimi. Objectif : atteindre les appartements privés de Saorie, pour y accomplir son second objectif. C'est donc sous la forme d'un chiot tout gentil, tout mimi ( celui de The Lost Canvas) qu'il s'infiltra au Sanctuaire.

À peine la montée de l'horrible escalier commencée ( celui qui menait au Palais du Grand Pope) qu'il fut assaillit par Mû et par Aphrodite. Les deux Golds n'avaient pas le temps de le câliner malheureusement. Encore une réunion avec Shion dans les jardins du Palais du Pope. Les yeux du mimi Cerbère brillèrent un instant d'une lueur purement machiavélique. Avant de reprendre leur air le plus mimi possible. Le but : faire craquer les Golds, afin qu'ils l'emmènent avec eux. Et ainsi éviter de se taper tout l'escalier à monter. Chose désirée, chose servie. Aphrodite craqua devant la bouille trop kawaï du mini Cerbère.

Arrivés devant le Palais du Pope, Mû et Aphrodite durent laisser le chiot. Ceshire participait à la réunion. Et il était allergique au poil de chien. Cerbère était proche de l'objectif, très proche. Mais il faisait face à un objectif de taille. Comment, sous sa forme de chiot, arriverait – il à ouvrir les gigantesques portes du Palais. Non, mais c'est qu'il avait une mission à accomplir, lui. Alors, il prit sa bouille de chiot battu et se mit à couiner d'une voie malheureuse devant la porte. Ses efforts furent récompensés. Un serviteur vint ouvrir.

- Tiens Mlle Saorie aurait – elle oublié son animal de compagnie ?

Cerbère fit semblant d'être particulièrement heureux à l'entente du nom de la cruche. Intérieurement, il était dégoûté. Mais bon, la mission avant tout. Il devait avoir accès aux appartements de la nunuche. Chose pensée, chose réalisée. Le serviteur prit Cerbère dans ses bras et la laissa dans les appartements de Saorie. En lui faisant promettre de ne pas faire trop de dégâts. Une fois le serviteur partit, le sourire de Cerbère se fit purement sadique. Premier objectif de la mission de la mission réalisé. Il se trouvait dans les appartements de Saorie.

Maintenant : phase deux de l'opération. Notre mini Cerbère se mit en tête de trouver le dressing de la cruche. Au bout d'un moment, il le trouva. Entra dedans. Mais fut ennuyé. C'était qu'il était énorme comme dressing. Et qu'il avait un timing à respecter lui, avant que Rune ne le renvoie aux Enfers. Il s'assit sur son arrière train, réfléchit et trouva la solution à son contre – temps. Il reprit alors sa forme de chien des Enfers à trois têtes et bien méchant. Il se mit à laminer, déchiqueter, réduire en poussière toute la garde robe de Saorie. Il s'en donna à cœur – joie. Accomplissant ainsi la vengeance minutieusement planifié par Hadès. Au bout de 10 minutes, Rune vint le chercher.

- Ah, Cerbère, pourquoi as – tu laminé une robe que Pandore a prêté à Athéna, fit remarque Rune.

Cerbère tenait entre ses crocs une pièce de tissu violet foncé. Comprenez, Rune était accompagné par Kiki. Il ne fallait pas faire sauter la couverture du mignon et craquant Cerbère. Qui avait reprit sa mini forme dès que Rune l'avait récupéré.

- Allez, je te renvoie aux Enfers. Et va t'excuser auprès de Pandore, dit Rune, en faisant semblant de secouer Cerbère.

Celui – ci prit une pseudo mine contrite. Et hop ! Voilà Cerbère de retour aux Enfers. Ravi d'avoir pu mener à bien sa mission, Cerbère alla voir son maître Hadès. Une fois arrivé devant lui, Cerbère lui donna le morceau de tissu. Preuve irréfutable que la mission avait réussie.

Alors, Hadès se mit à rire sadiquement. Enfin ! Il s'était vengé de cette cruche. Sa nièce, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, avait chopé la crève et l'avait transmise à Kanon. Et ce dernier l'avait refilé à tout le staff des Enfers, quand celui – ci était venu voir Rhadamanthe. L'épidémie de crève causé un black – out des Enfers pendant deux semaines. Engorgés, les Enfers étaient devenus horribles à supporter pour les nouveaux morts. Ils s'étaient donc plaint du service détestable au possibles. Faisant grandement chuter la popularité d'Hadès. Ce dernier n'avait pas apprécié et s'était donc vengé via un Cerbère réduisant en charpie le dressing de sa cruche de nièce.

* * *

C'est un peu long, mais en espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	230. Bonne excuse

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Bonne excuse ( Shion x Dokho).

Shion s'apprêtait à aller en réunion où l'attendaient sa nunuche de déesse et d'autres dieux, tel Apollon ou encore Pan. C'était encore une de ces réunions inutiles, selon lui. Seulement, il n'avait pas d'alibi ou d'excuse solides pour ne pas y aller. En clair, il ne voulait pas y aller. Il y alla alors à reculons. Quand dans un couloir, Dokho l'arrêta, l'agrippa et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Shion, une fois séparé de Dokho, dit :

- Non. On ne peut pas faire ça ! J'ai une réunion.

- Oui, mais tu es Grand Pope. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux.

- Je sais, mais …

- Et on sait tous très bien que tu ne veux pas y aller.

- Je sais, mais …

- Y a pas de mais, termina Dokho avec un sourire carnassier.

Avant de l'attirer dans la chambre du Grand Pope, en vue de sport de chambre. Et en laissant les dieux faire leur réunion tout seuls.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	231. Mal bouffe

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Mal bouffe ( Milo x Camus x Saga x Kanon).

C'était un beau jour. Et la plupart des Golds étaient en permission. C'était le cas du quatuor Milo, Camus, Saga et Kanon. C'était le soir et ils repartaient de la plage. Avec pour objectif de rentrer chez eux, de manger et d'aller se coucher. Cependant, les estomacs de Milo et de Kanon se mirent à gronder fortement. Faisant rougir de gêne leur propriétaire. Saga se décida à faire manger le quatuor à Athènes. Mais des sandwichs, le resto c'est trop cher. Et en même temps, Kanon aperçu un subway. Ce dernier proposa aux trois autres d'y manger. Mais Camus ne voulut pas. Disant que la mal bouffe, c'était pas pour lui. Mais Saga lui apprit que c'était plus un mix entre un fast food et une sadwicherie classique. Alors Camus se laissa tenter, surtout à cause des bruyantes protestations du ventre de Milo. Et c'était bon, même Camus apprécia. À la fin du repas, Camus dit finalement, que parfois la mal bouffe, ça avait du bon et qu'il vaudrait bien retenter l'expérience. Mais dans les limites de sa tolérance à lui et non celle de Milo.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	232. Football

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Football ( Aldébaran x Aphrodite).

Aphrodite était en train de s'admirer dans une glace quand son chéri de Brésilien vint le voir. Le Taureau l'enlaça et le câlina.

- Aldé, pourquoi tu fais ça ?, demanda Aphrodite pas sûr de ce qui avait déclenché un tel témoignage d'affection.

- C'est parce que tu es Suédois, répondit Aldébaran avec un large sourire.

- Mais encore ?, demanda Aphrodite suspicieux.

- J'ai vu qu'il y avait une nouvelle star dans l'équipe de foot suédoise, et qui venait de la même citée que toi.

- Ah non !, s'écria Aphrodite, rouge de colère. Tu ne m'utiliseras pas pour avoir un autographe de Zlatan Ibrahimovic.

- Mais …, supplia Aldébaran.

- Non, c'est non, répliqua Aphrodite d'une voix polaire. Et puis pour la peine, tu dormiras sur le canapé ce soir.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	233. War is not over

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

War is not over ( Camus x Rhada x Milo x Kanon).

Tout le monde sait que les Anglais et les Français ne s'entendent pas. Ils ont passé des siècles et des siècles à se taper dessus avant de faire la paix. C'est se dont aurait dû se souvenir Milo et Kanon avant de faire un barbecue pour fêter l'arrivée de l'été. Pour Milo et Kanon, il aurait été impensable de ne pas fêter l'été entre potes. Sauf qu'ils avaient oublié deux points importants : 1) Rhadamanthe est Anglais. 2) Camus est Français. Et c'est deux là ont beau avoir en commun d'être calme et de ne pas s'énerver facilement, il n'en reste pas moins qu'ils sont ennemis. Car, c'est deux conceptions du monde qui s'affrontent. Même si géographiquement, les deux pays sont voisins et uniquement séparés par un détroit.

Pour Rhadamanthe, ce sont les profits qui compte avant tout. Pour Camus, c'est surtout l'héritage des Lumières et la culture française.

Voilà pourquoi Kanon et Milo auraient dû se souvenir de ces détails. Surtout quand ils virent le champ de bataille que la maison des Gémeaux était devenue. C'était pire qu'un paysage des Enfers. Et prouvait au moins une chose : non, la guerre entre la France et l'Angleterre n'est toujours pas finie.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


End file.
